Organizació The Agencia
by InuFaiya
Summary: Secuela de Mission:Cobra Los ultimos acondecimientos han llamado la atencion de la "agencia", y terminan enviando a Perry ha investigar los pingüinos del video y que viven el zoo de CP, mientras que una gran amenaza se cierne contra OWCA.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Miembros de presa y la polic a estaban investigando, los primeros informando de los causas del derrumbe de la plataforma pretolifica de la bah a de New York, pero seg n cre an, y diguieron, lo hab a causado por una explosi n del gran acumulado y la estructura no pudo aguantar la fuerza de la explosi n

Las im genes de la noticia aparec an en una gran pantalla, donde un curioso y extra o animal de color azul marino, con una cola de castor, un pico como si fuera un pato y con un curioso sombrero de color marr n oscuro con una franja negra a su alrededor, estaba observ ndolo atentamente

Eran las noticias de lo que hab a pasado cerca de una semana y no entend a porque un derrumbe hab a llamado tanto la atenci n de la agencia.

En ese momento la pantalla cambi para mostrar a un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo blanco y vestido con un uniforme verde.

_ Te preguntaras porque te ense o esto?_ dijo Monogram al ornitorrinco, que lo miraba atentamente_ resulta agente P que hemos descubierto que ese derrumbe no fue un derrumbe accidental _ ( Que?) dijo el agente animal por lo que acaba de o r _ Hace unos d as recibimos estas im genes del lugar tras el derrumbe.

Tras decir esto la imagen cambio para ense ar a 5 aves de color blanco y negro y un lemur gris ceo con una cola blanca y negra como si fueran anillos que estaban en el medio del mar y de donde hab a estado la plataforma glorificable y se dirig an a tierra.

_ ( Ping inos y un lemur de cola anillada?) pregunto el agente P al reconocer a los animale es aunque no entend a que pintaban.  
>_ Creemos que estos animales son terroristas_ dijo el hombre volviendo a aparecer en la pantalla_ hemos seguido sus pasas hasta el zool gico de Center Park de New York. Como ya sabr s normalmente se encarga de estas situaciones la organizaci n pero el agente T has descubierto ha descubierto que la organizaci n fue salvajemente asaltada y asesinaron a todos los agentes de esta en la reuni n oficial.<p>

El agente abri los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de o r

Conoc a la organizaci n, toda la agencia hab a o do hablar de la organizaci n contra los criminales animales e incluso el conoc a a varios agentes de ella y no pod a creer que ahora esta hubiera desaparecido.

_ Sin la organizaci n es nuestra mission pasad no solo de los villanos humanos, si no tambi n de los villanos animales_ dijo el hombre de la pantalla muy serio_ Te mandaremos a ti, agente P, ha investigar y parar a estos villanos. Pero no iras solo, contaras solo los ltimos reclutas te ayudaran.

El animal lo miro preocupado por sus palabras y mas porque el ya tenia su propio nemesis aqu y no lo pod a dejar a su aire.

_ Por Doofenshmirtz no te preocupes, la agente F se encargara de todo, en parte tambi n es su nemesis, mientras tu estas investigando los planes de esos ping inos_ dijo el hombre al animal_ te har s pasar por un animal trasladado del zool gico de Danville al de Center Park, una vez all sabr s que hacer por el d a y por la noche iras a pesarlas lo que a higas descubierto a ellos, sus inventos te ayudaran en la misi n te ser n de ayuda, as que les alquilaremos una habitaci n para ellos en New York. No cabe decir lo importante que es la mission agente P.

El animal asisti seriamente, d ndole a entender que entend a perfectamente lo importante que era la mission. Cuando se cuanta de algo, como les avisar an a los dos, tanto a los "reclutas" como al agente F, que viv a con ellos.

El agente ornitorrinco cogi las fotos de los reclutas y de la agente F para ense rselos al hombre y donde solo se pudo ver en las fotos con claridad en color rojo, verde y azul aguamarina claro.

_ Ahora mismo Carl esta hablando con ellos as que no tienes porque preocuparte Agente P y la Agente F se ha avisado antes de irse en su misi n_ le digo el hombre al ver que estaba tratando de decir su agente animal_ ma ana comenzara la misi n As que espero que est s preparado.

El ornitorrinco asisti rapitamente antes de hacer un saludo militar. Estaba preparado para la misi n que esperaba.

Continuara... 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Era un día tranquilo en el zoológico de Center Park, o por lo menos todo lo tranquilo que se podía estar en ese zoológico

Todos los animales estaban donde juego a los visitantes para llamar la atención de ellos, aunque ahora mismo los pingüinos están disfrutando de la pesca que habían tenido ese día, gracias a que muchos visitantes venían a ver las parejas de aves.

_ Buen trabajo, chicos_ dijo Skipper a sus chicos.

_ Sabes que nadie se puede resistir a la ternura de una pareja de pingüinos enamorada_ le dijo la hembra divertida mientras se apoyaba contra Kowalski.

_ Y mas si os convertís en la nueva imagen del zoo_ dijo Private a la pareja que se sonrojo.

_ Pero si lo de la foto fue por el pique con Skipper_ le dijo Firen entre dientes y entornaba los ojos mientras que Skipper se reía

_ Si, pero caistes.

_ Pero tu ya sabias que caería

_ Vamos, vamos. Tranquilizaros chicos y disgustemos del momento_ dijo Kowalski poniendo paz.

Sabia que Skipper y Firen solían picarse muy a menudo pero nunca llegado la sangre al rió, y mas porque eran las classicas entre dos buenos amigos.

_ Si, pero lo próxima vez, el besito sera el vuestro_ dijo Firen en una tono divertido a Skipper y Private mientras que Rico hacia moritos.

En este momento Skipper se puede en silencio con una leve sonrisa mientras que Private estaba tan sonrojado que parecía un tomate con esmoquin.

Firen lanzo una risita al ver la reacción de la otra pareja de pingüinos, aunque todo el zoológico ya lo sabían gracias a un lemur de cola anillada pero, aun se sonrojaba cuando alguien lo mencionaba

Quien le diría que el gran "Skipper" se iba ha sonrojar con tanta facilidad.

_ Chicos _ les llamo Marlene antes de entrar al habitad de las aves aprovechando que en ese momento no habían humanos cerca.

_ Hola, Marlene.

_ ¿Vienes de visita?_ le pregunto Private a la nutria que se sabia a la plataforma.

_ Si, pero quería que vieras una cosa.

Las aves lo miraron confundidos a la nutria por sus palabras.

_ ¿Se puede saber que pasa?_ Pregunto Skipper a la nutria.

_ Phil y Manson, me han dicho que están construyendo un nuevo hábitat a una velocidad impresionante_ le explico Marlene emocionada_ según parece viene un nuevo animal exótico al zoo.

_ Un nuevo peligro.

_ ¿Sabes que o de donde viene?_ pregunto Firen ignorando a Skipper.

_ No, lo único que parece y por la velocidad que corre la abra llegara pronto_ le contesto Marlene antes de la cara que tenia los pingüinos, en especial Skipper y Firen que uno estaba con los desconfianza y la otra preocupada_ No estaréis con la paranoia de nuevo.

_ Marlene, tenemos que estar atento a todo_ gruño Skipper a la nutria que rodó los ojos ante su palabras.

Estaba acostumbrada a la paranoia del pingüinos líder y mas cuando venia alguien nuevo al zoo.

_Sabes que no todo el mundo que viene es un espía_ le digo Marlene aunque sabia que no conseguiría que cambiara de pensamientos Skipper era suyo con este hecho.

_ Ah Marlene, siempre ay que estar preparado_ le contesto Skipper a la nutria que solo rodó los ojos y miro a su comando_ iremos al despacho de Alice, necesitamos información del nuevo.

_ Eso no sera ningún problema Skipper, buscar información es mi fuerte_ le digo Firen entornando los ojos para recoldarle el hecho que ella era una espiá, por si un caso se le había olvidado

Marlene los miro confundida, sin saber hasta donde quería llegar la hembra y mas porque ella no sabia que la hembra de pingüino era en realidad una espiá de una organización que fue destruida.

Ella había sido muy discreta en su trabajo y no quería que nadie mas en el zoológico supiera, sin contar lo que le costo que Julien se callara y se lo digiera a todo el mundo, bueno la verdad es que le costo a su novio pero a el no le importo.

_ Vosotros mismos_ dijo Marlene a las aves que la miraron.

_ Marlene , quieres que te contemos lo que descubramos del nuevo_ pregunto Private a la nutria.

_ Bueno... si me hacéis el favor.

_ Por cierto Skipper no seria mejor decirlo en la reunión de esta noche_ dijo Kowalski recordando a la reunión que se había esta noche y que era la reunión donde todos los animales del zoo decían sus problemas y mas porque si ese animal era de Hoboken era un peligro asegurado.

_ Sera mejor que si decimos algo si vemos que puede ser un problema. No es plan que de alamar a la gente.

_ ¿Firen, tu piensas también piensas que es un espiá?_ dijo Marlene a la espiá que sonrió tímidamente Aunque la organización estuviera destruida, la pingüina lo sabia que la otra organización también tenia muchos agentes por todo el mundo.

_ No, pero no esta de mas conseguir la máxima información posible_ dijo Firen de una forma muy profesional para sonar convincente y mas porque ella misma creía que el nuevo podía ser un agente de la agencia, temía que la explosión para salir de la plataforma, y que termino con la destrucción de esta, hubiera llamado la atención de la agencia.

Marlene miro a la hembra artantica, curiosa por sus palabras pero siempre le había dado la sensación, y mas las veces que habían hablado de que era una persona que le gustaba asegurarse de todo.

Skipper llamo a todo para ir a buscar información sobre el nuevo animal que iba a llegar al zoo y salieron del habitad dejando a la nutria sin saber que pensar.

_ Espero que me digáis algo_ dijo Marlene a los pingüinos mientras los veía deslizándose hasta la oficina de Alice.

Saltaron por la ventana entreabierta del despacho para entrar en su interior, mientras que la cuidadora debía de ser la guiá para un grupo de niños.

Pobres criaturas, no veas a quien le había tocado en suerte.

Firen salto para colocarse enfrente del ordenador mientras que Private y Rico se ponían en sus posiciones para mantener la vigilancia sobre la zona mientras que Kowalski y Skipper se ponían cada uno a un lado de la hembra.

_ ¿Tienes algo?_ pregunto Skipper a la hembra que estaba abriendo una carpeta del ordenador que ponía los traslados que tenia el zoo.

_ Un momento Skipper, esto necesita su tiempo_ dijo Firen al capitán de los pingüinos ates de ver un archivo nuevo que ponía "urgente".

Firen funcio el ceño y abrió el archivo, que tenia los datos de un traslado de un animal de un zoológico a otro antes de echarle un vistazo rápido

_Marlene tiene razón, viene un animal nuevo_ dijo Firen en un tono tranquilo mientras leía el contenido rápidamente, bueno leía tan bien como un pingüino espiá que había tenido que aprender mas o menos el lenguaje humano para poder manejarse informaticamente hablando.

_ ¿Un animal de Hoboken?

_ Negativo, Skipper.

_ Genial, eso es una buena noticia_ dijo Private al escuchar eso.

_ ¿Y de donde viene?_ pregunto Kowalski curioso.

_ Proviene de Danville_ le contesto Firen en un tono serio que llamo la atención de todos.

_ ¿Danville? ¿Firen pasa algo con Danville?

_ Nada Private, no pasa nada_ murmuro Firen con una media sonrisa / pero... en Danville es donde hay mas agentes de la Owca hay por metro cuadrado, espero que me equivoque porque si no...estaremos en problemas.

Kowalski miro a la hembra no muy seguro de que no fuera nada y estaba seguro de que había algo en la hembra que le decía que estaba preocupada por alguna cosa y la única pista que tenia era el lugar donde provenía el nuevo... Danville.

_ ¿Pone la especie?_ pregunto Skipper a la hembra que miro el papel.

_ Si, lo pone pero, haber si lo adivináis, es un mamífero de pequeño tamaño y son realmente raros_ les digo Firen en un tono divertida.

_ ¿Así que raros? Un bison alvino_ le dijo Kowalski a la hembra que comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

_ Mientras no sea un cola anillada a mi me da igual_ dijo Skipper temiéndose lo peor.

_ Ownitowinco, ownitowinco_ grito Rico felizmente levantando las aletas.

_ Un unicornio mágico_ dijo Private alegremente mientras daba palmas antes de que todo el mundo lo mirara_ digo si existiesen claro.

_ Claro, pero el ganador es... Rico. El nuevo inquilino de nuestro zoo en un ornitorrinco_ dijo Firen a los machos mientras cerraba el archivo y saltar de la mesa, mientras que Rico saltaba mas feliz que una perdiz.

La hembra salto y se puso al lado de los machos para irse de allí y volver a su habitad para preparar la reunión de los animales y decirles que el nuevo por lo menos no provenía de Hoboken.

Teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes que habían tenido con los recién llegados de zoo todos estarían nerviosos.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Un frarecillo aparecia corriendo donde un curioso ping ino que lo miro con una mirada fr a y seria.

_ Espero que tengas un buen motivo para tardar tanto, Hans_ dijo el ping ino en un tono serio y amenazante.  
>_ Si se or. Sabio me ha dado una buena informaci n_ dijo Hans al ave que se acerco con paso firme hasta quedar a pocos mil metros de el.<br>_ De Sabio y que quiere ahora ese charlat n?

Hans trajo saliva y lo miro asustado. Sabia que hab a tardado en hacer su ronda y si la informaci n que le hab a dado la boa no le interesaban las represalias iban a ser terribles para el.

Lo supo el primer d a de llegar a este lugar, lo hab an dejado en el habitad de los ping inos y se imagino que seria igual de f cil que con el grupo de Skipper pero no sabia lo equivocado que estaba.

Cuando se acerco a ellos le ignoraron pero cuando intento hablar y acercarse a modo "colega" termino en el suelo derribado por el ping ino que tenia delante, el ping ino jefe, un ser sin escr pulos, que hizo que por primera vez temiera por su vida.

_ Vamos, estoy esperando_ gru o el ping ino a Hans que tomo aire.  
>_ Shaix, Sabio dice que ha venido una cobra al zool gico.<br>_ Que raro para un zool gico_ ironizo Shaix a Hans que empez a sudar fr o_ esa es la gran informaci n?  
>_ No se or. Sabio me a dicho que es una cobra salvaje, no un traslado de ning n zool gico si no que ha aparecido all , y tiene una curiosa cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara_ intento decir Hans deprisa y corriendo esperando la reprimenda del ping ino.<br>_ Has dicho que tiene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo_ interrumpi Shaix curioso por esas palabras a lo que Hans asisti .

Shaix sonr o abiertamente pero este hecho no tranquilizo a Hans, si que hizo el efecto contrario, hizo que se sintiera mas aterrorizado ante su presencia.

_ Creo que voy a hacerle una visita a ese charlat n_ dijo Shaix al frarecillo_ y tu te vienes con migo _ Si, se or.

Fueron r pidamente al terrario de los reptiles, donde sab an que estar a la boa esper ndolos y as fue, Sabio estaba fuera de su habitad como siempre hacia cuando buscaba sus presas pero en cuando los vio sonr o.

_ Pensaba que al final no ibas a venir_ dijo Sabio en su siseo largo y reposado al ping ino por no decir al animal mas peligroso de todo Hoboken.  
>_ Pero aqu estoy Sabio. Dime quien es esa cobra?<br>_ Te ha interesado esa informaci n eh, Shaix? La verdad es que yo pensaba que no te iba a interesar pero resulta que la tenia raz n.  
>_ No tengo tiempo para tonter as. Dime quien es_ gru o Shaix a la boa que sonr o divertido.<br>_ Tan agresivo como siempre_ dijo una voz desde detr s de ellos.

Se giraron para ver a una cobra marr n oscuro con la famosa cicatriz en el lado izquierdo y que sonr o al verlo.

_ Aunque no me extra a si te expulsaron por asesinar a tu superior.  
>_ Y lo dice todo un angelito. T tambi n matases y te expulsaron por eso, Naslka.<p>

El sonr o por el comentario del ping ino.

_ Veo que os conoc is_ dijo Sabio a la cobra.  
>_ Yo de vista y por su fama pero veo que el tambi n ha o do hablar de mi_ le contesto Naslka sin apartar a vista de Shaix.<br>_ Como para no conocer a la esp a mas letal.  
>_ Todo un halago por tu parte.<br>_ Y se puede saber a que has venido a Hoboken_ pregunto Shaix a Naslka que entrecerr los ojos_ pensaba que trabajabas para Blowhole.  
>_ Sigo trabajando pero no se quien trabaja para quien... pero he venido por un asusto personal_ dijo la cobra mientras ense aba los colmillos venenosos, sus armas mas peligrosas.<br>_ Que planes?

Naslka miro al frailecillo por la pregunta.

_ Y el?  
>_ Es Hans, vino hace un a o desde Center Park_ dijo Sabio a la cobra.<br>_ Hans... tu no ser s el flarecillo que desterraron en Dinamarca_ siseo Naslka reptando para quedar delante de el.  
>_ SSi.<br>_ Me lo imaginaba. Es por eso que aun sigues entero_ dijo Naslka y miro a Shaix de reojo_ sigues obsesionado con Skipper.

Hans miro la situaci n sorprendido mientras que Sabio disfrutaba de la jugosa informaci n.

_ Pierdes el tiempo, Skipper ya tiene pareja_ dijo en un susurro Naslka a lo que el ping ino copio dispuesto atacarla pero este lo esquivo quedando a unos cent metros del cuello de Shaix con los colmillos extendidos.  
>No es ning n mimdundi/ pens Hans y Sabio al ver lo que hab a pasado.  
>_ Yo de ti no lo volver a a intentar_ siseo Naslka al ping ino mientras se apartaba sin desembrar su cuello_ mi veneno esta reservado a alguien pero si me provocas acabare con tu vida antes de que puedas hacer nada.<p>

Shaix miro a Naslka con sus ojos negros sabiendo que no lo hab a dicho en broma, pero quer a saber lo que este supiera sobre el.

_ Que sabes de Skipper?  
>_ Fui al zool gico, algo personal mas para Blowhole_ siseo Naslka en un tono siniestro recordando el motivo de su odio y que no pod a acabar con su vida por mucho que lo intentara_ el tiene pareja.<br>_ Quien?  
>_ Quieres acabar con el, Shaix?<br>_ Calla y dime quien es.

Naslka miro al ping ino que le hab a rugido sin retroceder si no que se acerco hasta quedar pesado al pico de este.

_ Te lo dir si aceptas _ Aceptar el que?  
>_ Aceptar seguirme en mi venganza y hacernos con el control total de la agencia_ dijo Naslka al ping ino que sonr o sabiendo donde quer a ir a pagar.<br>_ quieres vengarte porque te despidieron?  
>_ Quero vengarme por no saber ver el potencial de esa organizaci n al igual que hacia la otra_ dijo Naslka entrecerrando los ojos mientras el frarecillo ni la Boa sab an que estaba pasando.<br>_ Que es la agencia?

Naslka se giro para ver a Hans y ha Sabio que los miraban expectante.

_ Me refiero a la Owca.  
>_ La Owca_ gimi Hans al ver lo que estaba llegando la cobra.<br>_ Aun no entiendo porque tend a que ayudarte.  
>_ Pensaba que tendr as mas imaginaci n, Shaix_ dijo Naslka al ping ino con una sonrisa siniestra_ porque si nos hacemos con la agencia tendremos todo lo que queramos a nuestros pies, nadie podr detenernos. As podr s vengarte por lo que te hicieron, someterlo y acabar con quien te lo impida sin que nadie te lo impida.<p>

Shaix sonr o ante lo hab a dicho la cobra, que saco la lengua para saborear por que estaba sintiendo, las ansias de venganzas por su parte, la sed de sangre.

_ Me gusta como suena_ dijo Shaix con una sonrisa.  
>_ Sabia que te gustar a.<br>_ Pero que podemos hacer nosotros contra toda una organizaci n de esp as_ pregunto Hans al ver que solo eran cuatro ya que sabia que Sabio aptaria la idea de vengarse.  
>_ Quien ha dicho que solo estemos nosotros?_ pregunto Naslka antes de dirigirse a la puerta para salir de la casa de los reptiles.<p>

Los dem s siguieron a la cobra sin decir palabra, hasta que llego a la mitad del zool gico, en una enorme plaza donde los ni os normalmente jugaban y destrozaban todo lo que pillaban, donde ahora mismo estaba iluminada por una farola rota.

_ Chicos ha llegado el momento_ grito Naslka en la oscuridad del zool gico.

Los tres miraron a la cobra sin saber que estaba llamando cuando vieron que las sombras se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos, hasta ver diferentes animales que estaban viviendo en Hoboken y los cuales hacia mucho tiempo viviendo all .

_ Pero que...?_ pregunto Hans sorprendido de la improvisada reuni .  
>_ Esto es f cil Hans. Aqu y ahora, en los suburbios empieza la venganza_ dijo Naslka sin girarse ni mirar a Hans_ llevo a os contactado con animales que unieron a mi causa, a mi venganza, agentes de la Owca, agentes de la organizaci n que fueron despedidos por sus m todos de trabajo o animales que fueron desterrados de sus hogares y envi ndolos aqu , a Hoboken hasta hoy que ha llegado la hora.<br>_ No sabe el tiempo que llevo que esto pasara ya_ dijo un tejon de color marr n oscuro con rallas rojas y ojos amarillos a la cobra frot ndose las manos imagin ndose lo iba a pasar.  
>_ Tranquilo Misth, tendr s tiempo para todo_ dijo Naslka con una sonrisa siniestra y miro al cielo donde no se ve a ni una estrella_ Me are con la agencia y tu, Firen no podr s evitarlo.<p>

Continuara... 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Skipper se levanto temprano para empezar a preparar los ejercicios que harían el equipo y vigilar la llegada del nuevo inquilino del zoo.

Se había dado cuenta que algo inquietaba a la espía del comando y que era la ultima espía de la organización.

Una vez lo termino de preparar volvió a entrar a la habitación que compartía con Private y lo despertó suavemente.

El joven pingüinos se refregó los ojos de forma perezosa sacando una sonrisa al pingüino líder.

_ ¿Ya es hora de levantarse?_ le pregunto Private de una manera somnolienta incorporándose levemente de la cama.

_ Si, ya es hora de prepararnos para un nuevo día_ le contesto Skipper al pequeño pingüinos que bostezo.

_ Yo prefería dormir un poquito más.

_ Mucho me temo que eso no podrá ser_ dijo Skipper antes de besarlo en la frente, cosa que Private sonrío_ despertare a Rico y luego a la pareja.

_ Vale, pero pica antes de entrar. No creo que quieras que pase lo mismo que ayer.

Skipper sonrío por el aviso de su pareja mientras salía de la cama para salir de la habitación, para llegar por la parte de arriba a la sala de vigilancia, comedor y dormitorio de Rico.

Desde que en el interior de la sede habían dos parejas consolidadas y tras unos cuantos momentos un poco incómodos decidieron de las parejas durmieran en habitaciones separadas, Kowalski y Firen en su laboratorio y Skipper y Private el una sala secreta debajo del comedor.

Cuando llego al dormitorio de Rico, este ya estaba desierto, emocionadísimo por el hecho del nuevo animal del zoológico fuera un ornitorrinco.

_ Vaya soldado preparado para la acción_ pregunto Skipper a Rico que levanto las aletas y grito como si estuviera en un concierto de Rock.

Skipper sonrío antes de dirigirse al laboratorio y nidito de amor de las aves mas listas de comando. Abrió la puerta y entro para encontrásemos de una manera muy tierna.

Ambos estaban dormiditos, acurrucados uno al lado del otro, Kowalski estaba con sus aletas de el alrededor de la hembra como si se asegurarse que ella no se fuera y ella con la cabeza en su pecho y sus aletas alrededor del pecho de el.

_ Awww_ dijo Rico desde la puerta, también mirando la estampa.

_ Que tiernos. La verdad es que hacen una bonita pareja_ dijo Private quien también había subido al comedor y se había acercado a chafardear.

_ En eso os doy toda la razón_ dijo afirmo Skipper a sus dos compañeros, mirándolos de una forma tierna.

En ese Kowalski gimió por la luz que estaba por la puerta que los otros pingüinos tenían abierta y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los demás aves en la puerta.

_ Buenos días, Romeo_ le dijo Skipper divertido a Kowlaksi que se incorporo con cuidado de no despertarla.

_ Bueno pero, Skipper no sabes llamar a la puerta antes de entrar_ se quejo Kowalski a los demás pingüinos mientras se frotaba los ojos somnoliento_ Algún día nos vais a pillar haciendo cosas que no es dormir.

_ En eso ya te pille ayer_ dijo Skipper a su teniente_ además cuando lo hacéis se nota.

_ Chi, Chi_ afirma Rico asistiendo rápidamente con la cabeza.

_ No hacemos tanto escándalo.

_ No que va_ diguieron todos a la vez haciendo que el más listo rodara los ojos.

_ Exagerados.

El grupo se rieron por el comentario del más listo, y la verdad es que exageraban un poco, mientras salían del laboratorio.

_ No tardéis mucho, eh pareja_ dijo Skipper antes de cerca la puerta del laboratorio.

Kowalski se río por lo bajo divertido por el comentario del líder y miro a la hembra que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

Se acerco a la dueña de su corazón y l acaricio suavemente en la mejilla.

La hembra gimió suavemente y abrió levemente sus ojos azul oscuro para lentamente pero se quedo mirándolo de una manera muy tierna y con la cara del más listo, cosa que hizo sonreír a la hembra espía.

_ Bon día_ murmuro Firen antes de estirarse para levantarse pero se quedo mirándolo de una manera muy tierna y con una leve sonrisa en su pico.

Kowalski se sentó al lado de la hembra, quien parecía que no tenía ganas o intención alguna en levantarse por ahora y la beso suavemente.

_ Buenos días a ti también, formula mía_ le digo en cuando se separaron y le sonrío_ ¿Has dormido bien?

_ más o menos, no he podido pegar ojo.

_ Eso ya lo sabia_ le susurro a la hembra en la oreja que lo miro confundida y sorprendida_ te hacías la dormida para que no me diera cuenta que en verdad estabas despierta.

_ Te diste cuenta.

_ Soy tu pareja_ dijo Kowalski a la hembra espía que se río.

_ Lo se_ dijo entre dientes la espía entes de abrazar al científico y poner su pico al pocos centrimentros del suyo_ y me encanta. No te cambiaria por nada.

Kowalski sonrío felizmente por la muestra de cariño de la hembra. El nunca había sido bueno mostrando sus sentimientos pero con Firen todo era distinto, y no solo era porque ella sea una hembra enigmática y con varios secretos por el hecho que ella era una espía, si no porque con ella no tenia que intentar impresionarla.

_ Ni yo... te quiero_ le susurro Kowalski a la hembra antes de sonreírle_ ahora me dirás que era lo que te preocupaba.

_ Es solo una tontería.

_ Firen tu no te preocupas por tonterías_ dijo Kowalski a la hembra que se separo para poder mirarla a los ojos_ te conozco demasiado bien para saber eso de ti.

Firen en cambio suspiro derrotado y miro a Kowalski que lo miraba expectante.

_ Me preocupa el sitio que viene el nuevo_ dijo Firen a Kowalski que se cruzo de brazos.

_ ¿Es que tienes algún enemigo en Danville?

_ No, ni ganas, pero temo que hemos llamado la atención de la Owca_ dijo Firen preocupada mientras que Kowalski levantaba la ceja por esto ultimo.

_ Pero eso es buena noticia.

_ Lo seria si no pensaran que somos terroristas. Piensa que ya deben saber que la organización esta destruida_ comenzó a explicar Firen aun desde la cama y en un tono serio_ así que no puedo ir y decirles eso de: "Hola, soy Firen una espía de la organización" no se lo querrían, es mas se creerían que es una trampa.

_ Pero también cabe la posibilidad que ese animal no sea un espía.

_ Todas las posibilidades indican que si.

_ Entonces si es así estaremos preparados_ dijo la voz de Skipper de pronto.

Ambos se giraron para ver a Skipper en la puerta, con las aletas cruzando el pecho.

_ ¿Cuando haces que estas ahí?_ pregunto Firen a Skipper mientras se levantaba de la cama para ponerse delante del líder de las aves acuáticas.

_ Poco tiempo_ dijo Private apareciendo por la puerta la hembra preocupado_ Te preocupa que vuelva Naslka.

_ Pero no tienes que preocuparte de eso, no dejaremos que ese reptil se salga con la tuya_ le dijo Skipper a la hembra que sonrío.

_ Gracias chicos_ susurro la hembra antes de cruzarse de brazos y entrecerrar los ojos_ se sabe algo del nuevo.

_ No, aun nada, pero pensábamos ir al muelle de carga después de desayunar_ le explico Skipper a la hembra sin precartarse del cambio de tema que había hecho la hembra.

Kowalski en cambio si que la miro preocupada y más por lo que ella le había dicho. Todas las posibilidades de que sea así, eso era lo que ella había dicho.

Salieron de la habitación laboratorio para desayunar y comenzar con unos ejercicios de calentamiento para después irse al muelle de carga para investigar.

Esos ejercicio sencillos de luchas cuerpo a cuerpo en parejas y por turnos en las cuales podían usar todos sus técnicas, a Rico no de dejaban regurgitar ninguna arma extra que sus puños y a Firen tanto de lo mismo pero en su caso era con los lápices y bolis que la espía siempre llevaba y que podía usar como arma blanca, para que estuvieran preparado para cualquier cosa que podía suceder en el muelle de carga o por parte del reptil psicópata.

_ Un poquito exagerado, Skipper_ le dijo Firen divertido al pingüino macho que vigilaba la pelea en practica entre sus novios, mientras que Rico animaba a ambos y que terminaban muy igualados.

_ Y lo dice la pingüino que esta preocupada por el hecho que el nuevo venga de Danville_ dijo Skipper mirando de reojo a la hembra.

_ ¿Así que lo sabes?_ pregunto la espía con una suave sonrisa.

_ Que crees que el nuevo estoy bajo el ordenes de Naslka? Claro, no soy tonto_ dijo Skipper a la hembra que solo hizo una suave sonrisa.

/ Anda descaminado pero tiene buena intuición/ pensó Firen mirando la pelea entrenamiento de Kowalski y Private, y que este ultimo había perdido terreno rápidamente gracias a los últimos maniobras de Kowalski.

Skipper miro esos movimientos curioso y mas porque varias de esos movimientos los había visto usar a la hembra.

_ Firen

_ ¿Si, Skipper?_ contesto la hembra con una leve sonrisa.

_ La has enseñado varias técnicas a Kowalski.

Firen empezó a reírse antes de mirar a Skipper con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Te piensas que solo hacemos "eso"?_ le pregunto en un tono divertido a Skipper que se cruzo de aletas_ Kowalski me pidió que le poderse enfrenarse a Naslka el. No quiero que pase como la otra vez.

_ Típico de Kowalski_ dijo Skipper con una sonrisa.

_ Si pero diría que no he sido la única que ha enseñado varias técnicas propias_ dijo Firen a Skipper mientras varios movimientos que había usado Private antes y poniendo nervioso de paso.

_ Toche_ le respondió dándole la razón a la hembra, aunque ella ya sabía que la llevaba mientras que Rico se giraba para mirar detrás de ellos.

Abrió los ojos al ver como Alice se acercaba a donde estaban ellos con un pequeño trasportín en la mano y con una cara de aburrimiento que no ponía con ella y toco el hombro de Skipper para llamarle la atención.

_ ¿Que pasa, Rico?)_ pregunto antes de girarse para encontrarse con los pingüinos que estaba señalando a la cuidadora_ o mierda.

_ Creo que vamos a tener que dejar el entrenamiento para luego_ dijo Firen que también se había girado mientras que Skipper solo se adelanto para acercarse a la "pelea".

_ Private, Kowalski dejando tenemos una alerta Alfa_ grito Skipper a los dos que tenían que dejar el entrenamiento.

Ambos se miraron frenándose en el apto y por poco mas Kowalksi termina en l agua y miraron con definidamente venia Alice para pasar por delante de ellos.

_ Así que el nuevo ya esta aquí_ dijo Kowalski a Skipper y a su pareja mientras veía como se alejaba la cuidadora.

_ Que buena noticia_ dijo Private emocionado y dando unos botecitos de la felicidad_ Podemos ir a saludarlo.

_ WIIII_ pidió Rico a Skipper al igual de emocionado que el joven pingüino.

_ No estaría mal_ dijo Firen con una leve sonrisa_ además nunca esta de mas ser cortes.

Skipper y Kowalski miraron a la hembra extrañados y que ambos sabían, que temia que fuera un enviado contra ellos.

_ Podemos llevarle una galletitas_ dijo Private a Rico y Firen.

_ En ningún momento he dicho que iremos_ dijo Skipper al soldado que lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules y con una mirada de perrito abandonado.

_ Pero iremos ¿Verdad?_ le dijo de una manera tierna a su pareja que bajo la mirada completamente rojo.

_ Si, iremos.

Private y Rico lo celebraron mientras que Firen y Kowalski miraban al sonrojado líder de ellos, con una gran sonrisa.

Ver al gran Skipper ceder así ante una mirada tierna de cachorro no tenia precio.

_ Iré a coger unas galletitas_ dijo Private antes de meterse por la escotilla para recoger los dulces.

Skipper miro por donde se había ido antes de sonreír por inercia.

_ Siempre hace conmigo lo que quiere_ murmuro Skipper para si mismo.

_ No, si eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta_ diguieron a la vez la pareja de opciones mientras que Rico asistía y el aludido se giraba.

_ Exagerados.

_ No exagero Skipper. En cuando Private te hace una mirada tierna y unos parpadeos te derrites como un azucarillo_ dijo Firen divertida antes de darse con el puño en la mano_ es una pena que el fotógrafo no este ahora aquí.

Skipper miro a la hembra entrecerrando los ojos mientras que ella se reía de su reacción mientras que Private salía con un plato de galletitas que tenían azúcar espovorada.

_ ¿Me perdido algo?_ pregunto Private al verlos.

_ Nada, no te has perdido nada interesante_ dijo Firen aun riéndose por lo bajo mientras que el mas joven solo levanto los hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

_ Nos vamos ya_ gruño Skipper al ver que la hembra seguía con la guasa.

Todos asistieron antes de salir del habitad y seguir a la cuidadora con sigilo para no llamarle la atención y poder ver el contenido del trasportín.

Vieron como se acercaba al nuevo habitad, que tenia un ligero aire al de Marlene pero este en vez de rocas tenia troncos de árboles al rededor el agua y abrió el trasportín para sacar, sin mucho miramiento todo sea dicho de paso, a un animal azul agua-marina con un pico de pato y una cola de castor.

_ Ala, disfruta de tu nuevo hogar_ dijo Alice antes de irse de allí sin muchas ganas de seguir trabajando.

El ornitorrinco miro a su alrededor extrañado y sin saber muy bien que hacer en ese momento antes de ver una sombra blanca y negra que se lanzo contra el y que antes de que pueda reaccionar este se veía atacado por el achuchon de parte de un pingüino.

_ Rico, suéltalo que lo vas a asfixiar_ dijo Private a su compañero que lo miro antes de soltar al mamífero semiacuatico.

Este se levanto y los miro confundido a los 5 pingüinos que tenia delante y que era los mismos que aparecían en aquel video.

_ Disculpa a Rico, estaba muy emocionado con tu llegada_ dijo Private al recién llegado que los miraba sin entender de que iba la cosa.

_ Lo shiento.

_ No pasa nada_ dijo el ornitorrinco con un acento australiano y una sonrisa_ así que sabíais que venia.

Firen y Skipper entrerrecezaron los ojos ante la pregunta tan especifica que había formulado el nuevo.

_ Claro, no todos los días se construye un nuevo habitad de un día para el otro_ dijo Firen cruzándose de las aletas y mirándole de una forma curiosa, como si le estuviera estudiando sus movimientos.

_ A claro_ le respondió el ornitorrinco a la hembra y un poco nervioso por sus mirada y pensó /tengo que tener cuidado con esta pingüino/

_ Vaya os habéis adelantado esta vez_ dijo Marlene apareciendo en el habitad y mirando a los pingüinos.

_ Siempre alerta Marlene, ya lo sabes.

_ Además Alice ha pasado por delante de nuestro habitad_ dijo Private a la nutria felizmente aun con la s galletitas en sus aletas.

_ ¿así que el es el nuevo?_ pregunto Marlene al ornitorrinco, mientras que Kowalski sacaba una libreta de quien sabe donde y se acercaba al ornitorrico.

_ Si, el es el nuevo, un ornitorrinco, o también conocido como Ornithorhynchus anatinus, uno de los familia de los monotremas, suelen vivir en Australia_ dijo Kowalski mientras escribía en la libreta datos sobre el nuevo_ es la primera vez que veo uno de cerca.

Todos miraron al pingüino científico, bueno todos menos Firen que había entendido todo lo que este había dicho y Perry aunque lo había entendido estaba sorpredido por lo que había dicho el ave.

_ Kowalski, lo puedes repetir para los demás mortales_ dijo Skipper al mas listo que suspiro.

_ He dicho que los ornitorrinco son unos de los pocos mamíferos que pueden poner huevos_ dijo Kowalski a Skipper, y también para el resto todo sea dicho de paso de una manera sencilla.

_ Parece que sabes mucho del tema, Kowalski te llamas ¿No?_ dijo el ornitorrinco a Kowalski curioso.

_ Si, me llamo así y lo se, aunque como ha dicho es la primera vez que veo uno.

_ Sin contar que uno de los pingüinos mas listos que existen y es científico_ dijo Private felizmente acercándose al ornitorrinco con las galletas_ soy Private y ¿quieres? lo he traído para ti.

_ Gracias Private_ dijo el Monotrema cogiendo una galleta y miro a Kowalski_ así que eres científico, me imagino que también inventaras cosas.

_ Haces muchas preguntas_ dijo Skipper acercándose al mamífero semiacuatico_ no querrás sacarnos información para contárselo a ti jefe.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Skipper no empieces_ dijo Marlene al pingüino líder mientras que Firen se giraba para poner paz con una sonrisa.

_ Vamos tranquilizarlos que el pobre va ha pensar que estamos locos_ dijo Firen a los dos desde su clásica posición al lado de su novio, cuando en eso apareció tres lémures en el habitad.

_ Es verdad, ya ha venido otro súbdito nuevo a adorarme_ grito Julien al ver al ornitorrinco.

_ Si antes no había llegado a pensarlo ahora con Julien aquí ya si_ le susurro Kowalski a su novia que asistió.

El lémur empujo a Skipper para ponerse delante del animal semiacuatico.

_ así que eres tu, y ¿que eres?_ dijo el rey lémur al ornitorrinco, que lo miro algo un confundido.

_ Soy un ornitorrinco_ dijo el animal semiacuatico antes de que Skipper se acercaba al lémur hecho una furia.

_ Anillado, ¿se puede saber que hacer?

_ No lo ves pingüino bobo, presentarle a su rey.

_ A su rey, pero si tu solo eres el rey de mentira.

_ Como te atreves a decir eso a tu rey.

_ ¿A mi rey? Antes muerto antes de aceptarte como rey.

El resto miraron la pelea normal entre estos dos sin prestarle ninguna atención, mientras que el pobre animal semiacuatico ya no sabia que pensar de lo que estaba pasando delante de él.

_ No te preocupes siempre están así_ dijo Marlene al ornitorrinco antes de darle la mano_ creo que no nos han presentado soy Marlene

_ Yo soy Firen_ dijo la hembra de pingüino espía antes e presentar a lo lémures_ ellos son Mort y Maurice

_ Mucho gusto_ dijo Maurice antes de que Firen se girara para señalar al dúo que seguía como siempre_ El lémur es Julien, y a Skipper ya lo conoces.

_ Y tu como te llamas, porque tendrás un nombre_ dijo Kowalski al ornitorrinco que sonrío.

_ claro que tengo un nombre, me llamo Perry_ dijo Perry divertido al científico.

Firen en cambio miro de una forma curiosa a Perry antes de sonreí como si tuviera una cosa en mente y llamando la atención de este.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ le pregunto curioso.

_ Nada, solo pensaba una cosa curiosa_ dijo antes de sonreír y entrerezar los ojos_ Perry el ornitorrinco,... solo puede ser una curiosidad pero tu nombre tiene muchas P juntas.

Perry miro a la hembra un poco nervioso por ese comentario, y más porque estaba seguro que ella estaba atenta a cualquier cambio de actitud por su parte.

_ Solo es una curiosidad_ dijo Perry con una sonrisa intentado ocultar el echo que estaba nervioso y miro a Private_ me das mas galletas de esas.

_ Claro_ dijo Private felizmente dándole la fuente.

Firen en cambio sonrío de una forma segura antes de poner sus aletas en la espalda y echar un último vistazo al ornitorrinco para darse cuanta que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

/ Parece que si que esta nervioso/ pensó Firen al verlo antes de acercarse a coger una galletita.

/ Ella, sabe algo, pero ¿que?/ pensó Perry mientras mordía la galleta y apartando la mirada de la hembra.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Perry miro donde hacia unos minutos antes se habían ido las aves acuáticas entre curioso y preocupado.

Le preocupaba en especial la hembra que había con ellos y más porque estaba seguro que ella sabia más de lo que parecía en un primer momento.

Actuaba como si supiera lo que el era y aquella frase que dijo estaban seguras que era para comprobar su reacción.

/Es imposible que esa hembra sepa de la Owca/ pensó Perry antes de hacerse pasar por un animal irracional para no llamar la atención de los visitantes del zoo.

Se tumbo al lado del agua para tomar el sol y dejar de pensar en la hembra, antes de suspirar aburrido, no podía hacer nada durante el día sin contar observar a los visitantes del zoo y a los demás animales, y también estaba el hecho que quería saber mas sobre las aves.

Se había dado cuenta que tenia una extraña relación con los lémures, al punto de odiarse, que le recordaba a la relación que tenia el con su Némesis, y era todavía mas tirante con el lémur de cola anillada, el que se llamaba rey Julien y que aparecía en ese video.

_ Así son los ornitorrincos_ dijo una niña asomada para verlo, mientras veía que se acercaban dos sombras mas para verlo_ Es precioso.

_ Si que lo es. Pero sabias que los ornitorrincos son los únicos mamíferos que ponen huevos.

La niña y Perry levantaron la mirada para ver quien había hecho ese comentario que el mamífero astruliano conocía tan bien, para encontrarse con un chico pelirrojo con la cabeza curiosamente de forma triangular que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa y acompañado de otro joven de pelo verde y mas alto que el pelirrojo.

_ Phineas, Ferb_ dije al reconocerlos a los dos a lo que ellos sonrieron mientras que la niña y la madre se iban al habitad de otro animal.

Se acerco a ellos y sonrío al verlos ahí.

_ Pensaba que nos veíamos esta noche.

_ Y perdernos tu llegada aquí, no gracias_ dijo Phineas flojo para no llamar la atención de nadie_ además tengo que reconocer que también tenia ganas de ver el zoo.

_ Sin contar que quería avisarte que ya hemos avisado a esos 2 de que hemos llegado_ dijo Ferb al ornitorrinco que sonrío.

_ Gracias, conociéndolos debían de estar histéricos_ dijo Perry antes de ponerse serio y mirar a la dirección que estaba el habitad de los pingüinos_ Por ahí se va al habitad de los pingüinos.

_ ¿Quieres que vayamos a investigar?_ pregunto Phineas aunque sabia la respuesta del ornitorrinco.

_ Si, y gracias a vuestros traductores podéis enteraros de lo que pasa con ellos pero tened cuidado.

_ Tranquilo Perry, no pasara nada_ dijo Phineas para tranquilizar al ornitorrinco que solo funcio el ceño.

_ Phineas ellos esconden algo y en especial la hembra.

_ ¿La hembra?

Perry hizo un rápido gesto para que bajaran la voz y continúo.

_ Tened cuidado chicos, nadie tienen que saber a lo que hemos venido_ gruño Perry a sus dueños.

_ Lo sabemos pero no entiendo lo de la hembra.

_ Phineas es porque creo que ella, esa tal Firen, sabe cosas sobre la Owca.

Phineas miro a su mascota como si estuviera loco, estaba diciendo que uno de esos pingüinos podía ser un agente, un espía cómo Perry, Fayren o el mismo.

_ Miraremos en los archivos para haber si encontramos algo_ murmuro Phineas a su mascota curioso por el hecho de lo de la pingüino_ y ahora pasaremos por su habitad a ver si descubrimos algo. Esta noche te diremos lo que sepamos y por cierto te hemos traído tu comida favorita.

Perry sonrío por el último comentario de su dueño mientras que todo esto era observado por cierta ave aludida desde la torre del reloj.

Firen se había desviado hacia esta posición para vigilar como se comportaba el nuevo y más porque no sabía nada del comportamiento que tenían los animales del zoo, como el que entras y salir del hábitat sin que te vean los humanos.

Aunque esto no era precisamente eso lo que as le preocupada si no la reacción que había tenido por su comentario. Parecía incomodo, como si la P fuera algo personal, como otro nombre.

/¿Que secretos escondes?/ se pregunto a si misma antes dejar la torre de reloj hacia su habitad al ver como esos dos jóvenes se dirían al habitad de los pingüinos.

Skipper estaba dando vueltos por la isla, nervioso perdido, esperando que llegara la hembra de buscar lo que se había dejado, aunque sabia que había que había mas que eso, mas que nada porque lo conocía demasiado bien como para saberlo.

_ Kowalski ¿Sabes que le pasa a tu novia?_ le pregunto Skipper de pronto a mas listo que se giro extrañada mientras seguía saludando.

_ Ni idea Skipper.

_ No me mientas Kowalski, soy tu superior y se que ella te cuenta los cosas antes de nadie_ gruño Skipper a su teniente que trajo saliva_ como ese comentario ¿no fue al azar verdad?

_ Skipper crees que Firen digo ese comentario por alguna razón_ pregunto Private al recordarlo.-

_ Recuerdo que teme algo del nuevo y quiero saber quien es y Kowalski lo sabe_ dijo Skipper a su segundo que esta nerviosa_ cuéntamelo.

Kowalski miro a Skipper nervioso, estaba entre la espada y la pared y no podía mentir a su líder.

_ ¿Que quieres que te cuente, Skipper?_ pregunto la voz femenina de Firen, mientras que aparecía en el interior de la isla de un salto, sorprendiendo a Skipper que se giro.

_ Firen, se puede saber que_ intento preguntar Skipper antes de que ella le tapara el pico con su aleta.

_ Silencio Skipper y escucha con atención por que solo vez_ dijo Firen tanto a Skipper como a los demás que miraba extrañado_ se acercan dos jóvenes, los he visto en el habitad de Perry y parecían entenderle.

_ Vaya... así que te has ido a vigilar.

_ Como si no te lo imaginaran_ dijo Firen a Skipper antes de entrecerrar los ojos y fundir el ceño_ además estoy segura de lo que creí en un momento de el.

_ ¿Que es un agente enviado de Naslka?

_ Que es un agente enviado de la Owca_ le dijo Kowalski a la hembra que asistió, mientras que Skipper los miraba sorprendido y los otros dos estaban más que perdidos-.

_ Estas de broma, ese mamífero no puede ser un agente de la Owca_ grito a la hembra a lo que la hembra se golpeo la frente antes de mirar se veía esos jóvenes.

Estaban, los veía, pero aun demasiado lejos y con suerte ellos no habían escuchado lo de la pingüinos habían dicho.

_ Vols baixar la veu, Skipper*_ gruño Firen a Skipper en su idioma natal_ están llegando y no creo que solo a vernos.

_ ¿Como puede están tan segura?

_Soy espía, tengo mis propios trucos amigo mío_ dijo antes de sonreír y ponerse las aletas en la espalda.

_ ¿Entonces tenias razón?

_ Prácticamente todas mis sospechas están resueltas pero aun tengo que investigar sin que ellos se den cuenta, se que la organización y la agencia son aliados pero no creo que sepan que yo, Firen, estoy viva_ dijo simplemente la pingüino mirando a los chicos que estaban cerca.

_ ¿Y porque no? Si la Owca y la organización eran aliados porque no quieres que lo sepan_ pregunto Private a la hembra, que lo miro extrañada.

_ Por lo que sucedió en la plataforma.

Todos miraron a Kowalski, todos menos Firen, mas que nada porque era la misma conversación que había tenido con el certifico esa misma mañana.

_Un momento tu piensas que creen que somos enemigos_ dijo Skipper a la hembra, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta por parte de ella.

_ Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo_ gimió Private poniéndose las aletas en la cabeza.

_ Lo se pero esta conversación la seguimos luego_ corto Firen antes de señalar a Phineas y a Ferb que estaban muy cerca_ ahora máxima distracción.

_ No tienes que decirmelo. Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer_ dijo Skipper a la hembra que sonrío sin decir nada.

Claro que ella sabia que lo sabia, conocía demasiado bien a Skipper para saber que lo estaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que estaba muy preocupada.

Nunca le habia gustado la sensación de que algo se le escapaba.

Los chicos se acercaron y s e apoyaron en la baranda que separaba los visitantes del agua, mientras que Private se ponía delante de aquellos dos jóvenes a hacer sus monerías.

_ Hay que decir que el pequeñín es mono_ dijo Phineas mirando al mas pequeño de los pingüinos antes de lanzarle un pescadito.

_ Phineas no te despistes.

_ Tranquilo no me despisto, pero debe de haber una equivocación_ dijo Phineas sonriendo alegremente_ son adorables.

_ Chicos, creo que ellos no piensan que somos malos_ dijo Private llamando la atención de la los demás, que lo miraron enfadados por delatarlos.

Phineas sonrío por la reacción de los demás para fijarse en la que los miraba fijamente.

_ Aunque Perry tiene razón con ella, creo que sabe algo pero por lo reacción del mas pequeño no creo que sean malvados _ murmuro Phineas a su hermanastro con una sonrisa, mientras que Ferb solo levanto la ceja.

_ Las apariencias engañan Phineas y tu mismo debes saberlo.

_ Lo se pero tengo curiosidad por ellos.

/Así que curiosidad/ se dijo Firen a si misma antes de sonreír y silbar a Skipper y hacerle unos gestos rápidos.

Los adolescentes vieron como Skipper asistió antes de que silbara para llamar a sus hombres y hizo lo mismo gesto que había hecho la hembra antes, rápidamente a Kowalski y Rico.

Ambos asistieron antes de lanzarse al agua cada uno en una dirección distinta, mientras que le hizo otro gesto a Private para que siguiera a lo suyo.

Ambos adolescentes miraron eso curioso hasta que oyeron un leve grito a uno de los lados, se giraron para encontrarse con Kowalski, quien estaba mirando asombrado algo en ellos.

_ Kowalski_ llamo Skipper a su segundo al mando que lo miro rápidamente antes de subirse a la plataforma entre nervioso y emocionado_ ¿Que has visto?

_ He visto una cosa maravillosa. Tienen un aparato tan sofisticado_ dijo Kowalski a lo suyo antes de que Skipper lo cogiera de os hombros.

_ Tranquilízate soldado, ellos puede leer nuestros pensamientos_ le gruño Skipper a Kowlaksi.

_ No pero si que pueden entendernos_ dijo simplemente Firen sn mirarlos a ellos y mirando a los humanos.

_ ¿!QUE!

Firen no les contesto solo se adelanto para quedar justo delante de los dos jóvenes.

_ Tenéis traductores ¿verdad?_ le dijo Firen a los jóvenes que levantaron la ceja _ por eso podéis entendernos.

_ Traductores. No digas tonterías Firen.

_ No es ninguna tontería Skipper_ dijo Kowalski a su líder poniéndose e a su lado y puso una aleta en el oído izquierdo_ tienen un aparato blanco en la oreja y estoy seguro que es lo que traduce lo que decimos para que los humanos lo entiendan.

_ Eso da igual chicos_ dijo la hembra antes de sonreir y mirar de nuevo a los jóvenes_ Phineas ¿no? no se que queréis de nosotros pero os estáis equivocando de medio a medio. Decírselo a Perry esta noche.

Phineas miro a la pingüino sorprendido, a lo que ella sonrío antes de poner sus aletas en la espalda.

_ ¿sorprendido? Yo también se conseguir información_ le dijo la pingüino antes de girarse_ aprovechar la distracción para salir sin llamar la atención de nadie. Skipper.

El pingüino líder asistió antes de que hiciera un gesto para que empezaran con la función y ellos se fueran del habitad sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Phineas se giro para ver el habitad de los pingüinos donde estas hacia su espectáculo acuático.

_ Ferb ¿tu que dices?_ le pregunto Phineas a su hermano que seguía callado_ y creo que ella es una espía, como Perry, Fayren y yo pero no quiere que el lo sepa.

_ ¿ Me pregunto porque?

_ Eso lo veremos esta noche.

Ferb miro a Phineas extrañado antes de que el pelirrojo empezara a reírse divertido.

_ Ferb, vamos a preparar 5 traductores mas_ dijo divertido Phineas a su hermano antes de adelantarse con una sonrisa divertida_ no se que me da que esta noche tendremos visita.

Continuara...

Traductor

*Quieres bajar la voz, Skipper


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Los ping inos estaban escondidos en un arbusto cerca de la entrada del zool gico, como si estaban esperando algo en especial.

_ Estas seguro que vendr ?_ pregunto Skipper a la hembra que sonri _ Completamente Skipper. El tiene que salir del recinto del zoo y la nica manera de salir sin llamar la atenci n es por aqu .  
>_ Lo nico que no entiendo es porque le has dado un recado sin igualmente ibas a ir_ dijo Private a la hembra.<br>_ Es pura psicolog a Private y tambi n para sabor si esos dos humanos son de fiar o no y de paso descubrir lo que quiere la Owca de nosotros_ explica Kowalski al joven ping ino.  
>_ Hablas como todo un espi<p>

Kowalski miro a Skipper antes de poner sus aletas en su cintura mientras que Firen solo sonri al igual que el resto de equipo.

_ Soy novio de una espi , es normal que sepa tales cosas_ dijo Kowalski mientras que Firen levanto la aleta.  
>_ Dejad la discracion para luego, chicos- dijo la hembra en un tono divertido_ empieza el trabajo.<p>

Todo guardaron silencio y se giraron para ver como el ornitorrinco se acercaba a la entrada del zoo, ante de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera o le siguiera, cuando estuvo seguro saco un sombrero marr n y negro para pon rselo en la cabeza antes de saltar y desaparecer de la vista de las aves.

Firen sonri divertido antes de entrecerrar los ojos. ya no cab a ninguna duda, ese ornitorrinco era un agente de la Owca.

Perry se paro en la bajo de un enorme rascacielos, le hab a resultado f cil llegar hasta all sin llamar la atenci n de nadie. Era curioso lo f cil que era moverse por una gran ciudad como lo era New York.

Sonri antes de empujar la puerta para entrar en el edificio y llegar hasta el piso que la Owca los hab a alquilado para la misi n de los dos adolescentes

Se quito el sombrero y volvi al modo mascota para colarse en el ascensor y bajarse en el tico, como para subir cerca de 30 pisos a pie, hasta llegar a la puerta que sabia que iba a estar ellos y pico la puerta con la cola, sin abandonar la forma irracional por si acaso.

_ Ya voy_ oy decir a Phineas antes deque abriera la puerta y viera al ornitorrinco_ Oh Estas hay Perry.

Perry sonri por el classico comentario de su due o antes de entrar por la puerta del apartamiento. En cuando oy que esta hab a cerrado la puerta este volvi a ponerse a dos patas y se toco una placa plateada que tenia colgado en el cuello.

_ Que tal el d a, Perry?_ pregunto Phineas al ornitorrinco que sonri _ Aburrido, pens que nunca lo dir a pero no veas lo que he echado de menos pelearme con tu t o, Phineas_ dijo Perry antes de sentarse en el ordenador de la Owca y mirar a Phineas_ has descubierto algo?  
>_ Sin contar que esa tal Firen es muy lista y es una espi que sabe que nos ha enviado a investigar_ comenz a explicar Phineas a Perry que lo miro_ ademas he mirado en la informaci n de la Owca y en las archivos no he visto nada, cuando me he acordado de algo que ha dicho ella.<br>_ Algo que ha dicho? El que?

Phineas sonri divertido antes de sentarse en el sill n delante del ornitorrinco, mientras que Ferb los miraba.

_ Que nos est bamos equivocando con ellos_ dijo Phineas apoyando su cabeza en las manos a lo que Perry lo miro extra ado.  
>_ Volaron una plataforma pletorifica, Phineas.<br>_ Y mi t o, Fayren y tu destruis mis inventos sin querer cuando luch is_ le comento con una sonrisa al ornitorrinco que lo miro extra ado_ solo digo que ellos pod an destruirlo esta plataforma sin querer.

Perry miro a su due o extra ado mientras que el lo miraba fijamente.

_ Ademas esta el hecho que no aparezca nada de ella en la Owca, as que hemos intentado mirar los archivos secretos que sacasteis de la organizaci n pero no nos deja entrar sin una clave especial_ dijo Ferb explic ndoselo a Perry_ hemos enviado a Monogram el permiso para que se nos lo conceda pero aun no ha contestado.  
>_ Debe de estar muy ocupado_ dijo Phineas a la que Perry que encendi el ordenador_ Que vas a mirar?<br>_ Si a contestado_ dijo Perry antes de que le salieran una letras negras en la pantalla que las miro extra ado.  
>_ Que pasa Perry?<br>_ No ah se al_ le contesto Perry a su due o antes de abrir el reloj_ voy a llamar a Fayren haber si ella tambi n le pasa lo mismo.

Perry busco el nombre de la hembra y acepto ese numero para empezar a llamarla pero alli salio lo mismo que en el ordenador, preocupando todav a mas el joven ornitorrinco.

_ Tampoco ah se al?_ Pregunto Phineas a su ornitorrinco mientras cerraba el comunicador de pulsera.  
>_ Tampoco. Sabes Phineas esto parece como si quisiera aislarnos del resto de la agencia_ dijo Perry a Phineas, en un tono preocupado.<p>

Phineas no dijo nada al ornitorrinco que tenia sentado delante suyo y que parec a estar calibrando alguna cosa.

Mientras tanto las aves acu ticas estaban escalando el edificio por el aire acondicionado, para llegar a la habilitaci n donde estaban aquellos j venes y Perry, quien havian seguido con sigilo desde que salio del zoo.

Comenzaron a o r las voces de ellos a lo que Skipper se giro para indicar a los chicos que fueran con mas cuidado, que estaban cerca del lugar exacto, pero todos pudieron notar que algo extra o pasaba por el tono de voz que estaba usando Perry despu s de que desapareciera la comunicaci n

Se asomaron con cuidado de no llamar demasiado la atenci n de nadie y menos de los que estaban dentro.

_ Crees que alguien esta saboteando las comunicaciones?_ pregunto Phineas al ornitorrinco.  
>_ Mucho me temo que si_ le contesto Perry llamando la atenci n de los ping inos.<br>_ Esto es muy gordo chicos_ dijo Kowalski en un murmullo al escuchar eso y ver como la hembra fund a en ce o.  
>_ Solo conozco a una persona que haga pensado algo as _ murmullo Firen al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y ver como Perry se levantaba del sill n donde estaba.<p>

Parec a nervioso al enterarse que no pon a comunicarse con sus compa eros aunque la hembra y ya tenia una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

_ Naslka se esta moviendo chicos_ dijo Firen a los chicos y se alo con la aleta a donde estaba ellos_ creo es el mejor que habremos con ellos ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
>_ Pero crees que nos escuchara_ pregunto preocupado Kowalski a su pareja.<br>_ No lo se, pero no tenemos otra. Naslka se esta moviendo y no sabemos cual sera su pr ximo movimiento chicos_ dijo Firen a todos sin destrincion preocupada por lo que pon a tramar su enemigo_ sabes tan bien como yo como se las gasta Naslka y es mejor que aclaremos este malentendido con Perry.  
>_ Seria un magnifico aliado, pero como lo aremos?<p>

Todos se quedaron pensativos ante la pregunta del mas peque o, ten an que aparecer sin llamar demasiado la atenci n o que pueda comenzar una pelea, cosa dif cil y no entraban bien, cuando Rico se levanto regurgito un lanzallamas.

_ Wawawawa_ grito Rico antes de activar el lanzallamas.  
>_ Rico para, esa no es la mejor idea_ grito Firen antes de saltar para parar al ping ino loco.<p>

Pero llego demasiado tarde porque Rico activo el lanzallamas rompiendo la rendija de ventilaci n y cayendo los dos en el interior de la habitaci n

Firen se levanto mientras se frotaba la cabeza y vio como los tres los estaban observando fijamente.

_ Oh, oh_ murmuro Firen antes de levantarse para sacudirse las plumas.

Perry en cambio salto de la silla con el rostro serio y se puso a unos metros de la espi de la organizaci n

_ Siento la entrada_ le dijo Firen al ornitorrinco en un tono tranquilo, pensando que esa seriedad tenga que ver con haber ca do casi literalmente del cielo.  
>_ Hab is sido vosotros_ pregunto Perry a la ping ino que lo miro sin saber que venia ese comentario por su parte_ vosotros hab is cortado las comunicaciones con la Owca y hab is venido para acabar con nosotros.<p>

Firen en cambio no le dijo nada mientras analizaba la situaci n y mas por lo que hab a dicho el ornitorrinco, y pensaba alguna manera de que el este se diera cuenta de su error.

Sabia que hab an cortado las comunicaciones, porque lo hab a o do, y que al verla aparecer hab a llegado a la conclusi n mas l gica

Miro a su alrededor para encontrar una salida para si las cosas no se arreglaban hablando y terminaban luchando, cosa que era lo mas pobrable ya que la hembra no ve a una soluci n sencilla para lo que estaba pasando y mas porque el silencio cada vez era mas tenso, pero vio que la nica salida de all era una ventana.

/Era arriesgado pero de peores situaciones hab a salido/ pens la hembra artantica antes de mirar a Perry y estirar una de su aletas hacia donde estaba Rico, quien se hab a levantado pero estaba realmente perdido.

_ Por que no lo hablamos tranquilamente_ le dijo la hembra a lo que ornitorrinco nuncio el ce o.  
>_ Con un malvado como tu nunca_ le contesto Perry a la hembra que solo suspiro antes de encogerse de hombros.<br>_ Pues entonces solo queda una cosa_ le dijo con una leve sonrisa_ Rico la pistola de escalada.

Rico regurgito la pistola r pidamente antes de que ella saltara para caer encima de la mesa para pillar impulso para estrellarse contra en el apto dejando a la hembra en el aire.

Firen se giro r pidamente en el aire mientras ya estaba en plena ca da libre y apunto hacia arriba, donde estaba el cielo y disparo.

Perry se asomo a la ventana pero una sombra blanca y negra se cruzo a toda velocidad por la ventana obrigandole a dar un paso hacia atr s

Perry sonri al ver que ella no hab a sida tan tonta para tirarse para suicidarse y se encaramo a la ventana para sacar su propia pistola de escalada para seguir a la hembra y miro a Phineas de reojo_ Ahora vuelvo.

Los chicos, y Rico, miraron la escena que hab a pasado antes completamente at nitos sin saber que pod a haber pasado.

Continuara... 


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 (Habla de un animal)  
>Habla humana Pensamientos/

Perry aterrizo en la azotea del edificio de forma que indicaba que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa por parte de su enemigo, aunque esta ves su enemigo, esa misteriosa hembra de ping ino, estaba quieta delante de el sin muestras de querer luchar, aunque estaba seguro que lo estar a antes de que el de diera cuenta.

_ (No tengo ganas de luchar) dijo Firen en un tono suave y amable a lo que Perry frunci el ce o.

Si no quer a luchar porque hab a salido de la habitaci n de aquella manera.

_ Pues tu actitud me dice todo lo contrario.  
>_ (Mi actitud. Yo no he sido quien se ha hecho ya una opini n sobre nosotros) dijo Firen entre dientes en un tono firme pero tranquilo.<br>_ Entonces Por qu has cortado las comunicaciones?  
>_ (Yo no he cortado nada) le respondi Firen a lo que Perry lo miro como si no se fiase.<br>_ Y que haigas aparecido justo despu s de la habitaci n?  
>_ ( Conoces el significado de la palabra casualidad ?).<p>

Perry miro a la hembra antes de lanzar una carcajada ir nica por la respuesta de esta.

_ Me dir s que es curiosidad que hace cerca de 3 meses se destruyera la organizaci n y que destruyerais aquella plataforma.

Comienza a la canci n: .com/watch?v=6Cn1ppqOFfg

Firen abri los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de o r de la boca del ornitorrinco.

Sabia que el hab a ido por lo que sucedi en la plataforma de hace cerca de una semana pero lo que hab a insinuado la hab a tocado bastante.

C mo pod a ni si quiera insinuarle que ella hab a destruido la organizaci n? Qu ella hab a asesinado a la gente que quer a como una familia? Qu hab a asesinado a Ivan, que aunque haberes le sacaba de sus casillas lo quer a como un hermano? Y Qu precisamente ella hab a sobrevivido porque estaba herida y no pudo ir a la reuni n?

Y sobre todo porque todo era obra del mismo individuo retorcido, el mismo que casi acaba con ella en la plataforma.

Pod a ser que el no supiera nada pero sus palabras se gravaron a fuego en el car cter de la hembra.

Saco uno de los l pices que hab a cogido de encima de la mesa antes de tirarse por la ventana y lo miro de una forma furibunda.

_ As que al final si quieres luchar_ le digo Perry al notar el cambio de actitud de la hembra de ping ino, sin saber que hab a provocado con sus ultimas palabras.  
>_ (Si, pero per verte paga per el que m has dit*)<br>Perry retrocedi un poco al tonar el tono furioso que hab a usado la hembra en ese momento.

Firen en cambio solo sonri antes de lanzarle r pidamente un l piz sabiendo de su punter a contra el ornitorrinco, sin decir ninguna palabra m s por su parte.

Perry salto para esquivarlo pero aun y as , noto como si algo le cortaba finamente la piel de la cola como si fuese un cuchillo y miro a la hembra.

Tenia que tener cuidado y mas tras ver y notar en sus carnes la potencia y punter a que tenia con los l pices, que los usaba como si fuesen cuchillos.

Salto para golpearla con una patada pero ella ni si quiera se movi para intentar esquivarlo, solo levanto la aleta y lo paro con un potente aletazo.

Perry dio una vuelta en el aire para caer de pie despu s del choque anterior mientras ve a que ella mov a la aleta contraria que tenia otro l piz de esos, jugando con este dispuesto a usarlo en cuando tuviera la menor oportunidad.

/Tengo que desamarla, mientras use esos l pices estoy en seria desventaja/ pens Perry mir ndola fijamente.

Firen en cambio se lanzo contra el ornitorrinco con el l piz en alto, como si fuera un pu al dispuesto a clav rselo, haciendo que este levantara la mano para coger su sombrero de agente para bloquearlo.

La hembra fundi el ce o mientras luchaba para no perder ventaja cuando en ese momento vio como cuando mas apretaba el l piz, este mas se crababa.

El sombrero ten a que tener alg n tipo de filo cortante incorporado a ojos de la hembra que se giraba sobre si misma sacando el l piz y rompi ndolo en el proceso y volver a alegarse con una sonrisa.

La situaci n se hacia interesante, el ornitorrinco tenia buenos juguetitos para luchar contra ella y mas cuando se dio cuenta de c mo ella usaba los l pices que hacia cogido, solo le quedaba uno de ellos y era el que hab a lanzado primero para asustarlo.

Ella giro la cabeza para intentar localizar donde hab a ca do el l piz sin dejar de estar pendiente de Perry, de todos sus a os y peleas como esp a hab a aprendido a mantenerse alerta durante ella, y despu s de ellas tambi n pero no era paranoica en ese sentido como lo era Skipper, y lo localizo.

Esta en unos cu ndos metros delante de ellos, cerca de la puerta de hierro que daba la azotea con el edificio, y parec a intacto.

Perry vio como la hembra sonre a y entrecerraba sus ojos azul oscuro, como si hubiera algo que le hab a llamado la atenci n de sobremanera, antes de darse cuenta de lo que tramaba hacer.

Firen salto para intentar cogerlo y Perry se giro r pidamente para lanzar el sombrero para cortar ese l piz antes de que ella se pudiera hacer con el.

Firen se giro r pidamente en el aire mientras sacaba un tercer l piz de la nada y se dejo caer encima del sombrero clav ndolo en el suelo en el procero.

Perry abri los ojos sorprendido de lo que acaba de hacer la ping ina mientras que esta miraba al ornitorrinco con una sonrisa que no daba a entender nada bueno para el pobre mam fero.

Ese animal se iba a arrepentir de la insinuaci n anterior.

_ (Diria que s han cambiat les tornes)**

Esto sin m sica

Todos miraron la situaci n sin entender que estaba pasando, m s bien lo que hab a pasado hace solo unos minutos.

Kowalski, Skipper y Private saltaron al interior de la habitaci n r pidamente para ver si pod an discernir algo de lo que estaba pasando all arriba.

Phineas en cambio miro a las aves acu ticas que parec an muy preocupados cuando ambos se miraron.

_ (Tenemos que subir hay arriba_ dijo Skipper a los otros dos a lo que Phineas se acerco a ellos.  
>_ Vosotros sab is lo que esta pasando?_ les pregunto Phineas a los ping inos, que se quedaron mirando entre ellos. Sab an que los humanos no eran capaces de entender el idioma de los animales, aunque sab an que ellos usaban traductores pero ninguno de los dos llevaba un aparato como los que ellos vieron en el zoo en la oreja, entonces como quer an que ellos pudieran entenderlo.<p>

Phineas en cambio sonri divertido al notar la confusi n de las aves y cogi unas tiras de cuero con un medallon plateado que tenia puesto en la silla.

_ Tomad, esto nos ayudara_ dijo Phineas mientras le lanzaba los collares_ nuestros traductores est n cargando las bater as pero esto _ Son traductores verdad?_ dijo Kowalski cortando a Phineas y emocionado por lo que tenia en las aletas, aunque ahora mismo lo hab a puesto en el cuello.  
>_ Exacto. Eres el mismo ping ino que supo enseguida lo que llev bamos esta ma ana.<br>_ Me llamo Kowalski y soy un cient fico. Tengo que reconocer que son muy buenos aunque el modelo no me guste_ les explico Kowalski antes de pon rselo colgado en el cuello.  
>_ Anda que a m . Parecemos mascotas_ dijo indignado Skipper mientras se se alaba el collarito.<br>_ Eso tiene arreglo pero antes necesito saber que esta pasando?  
>_ Y nosotros una manera de subir_ gru o Kowalski preocupado no mas poder por su hembra que estaba arriba y lo mas seguro que ella ya estuviera luchando.<br>_ Firen estar bien Kowalski. Recuerda que ella no quer a luchar.

Todos miraron al m s peque o de todos ellos, en especial Phineas y Ferb, al o r lo que hab a dicho.

_ Ella no quer a luchar?  
>_ No. Firen no tenia intenci n ninguna de empezar una confrontaci n sin sentido y mas cuando tenemos el mismo enemigo com n_ dijo Kowalski antes de suspirar_ pero algo me dice que Perry la habla provocado de alguna manera.<br>_ Lo dices por lo ltimo que has o do de all arriba?  
>_ Si, aunque lo que me preocupa es en el idioma que lo ha dicho. Firen estaba hablando catal n.<p>

Skipper se giro al o r esto de Kowalski, quien estaba tan preocupado como el propio l der por no decir mas, quienes ya sab an uno de los significados del cambio de idioma de la hembra, sab an que este no significaba nada bueno.

Mientras los humanos los miraban sin entender porque tanta preocupaci n por ese motivo.

_ Qu pasa con eso?_ pregunto Ferb a los dos que lo miraron.  
>_ Pues que significa que algo a tenido que pasar all arriba para que Firen termine hablando as , porque solo habla as cuando se enfada, se atonta por alg n motivo_ le explico Private a Ferb y Phineas preocupado.<br>_ Por eso tenemos que subir y explic ndole la verdad a Perry sobre Firen_ dijo Kowalski con un tono de prisa y preocupaci n descontrolada, mientras que los j venes inventores se miraron.  
>_ Y cual es la verdad?<p>

Las aves se miraron indecisas, era algo que tenia que decir la hembra pero tal y como estaba la situaci n parec a que no tendr a m s remedio que dec rselo ellos a esos humanos.

Kowalski suspiro y miro a los dos j venes.

_ Firen es la nica miembro que queda viva de la organizaci n.

Phineas miro al ping ino mas alto antes de sonre s felizmente por lo que hab a o do y miro a su hermano que asisti .

_ Seguidme. Subiremos por el asesor_ les dijo Phineas a los ping inos.  
>_ Y las c maras?_ pregunto Skipper ya que cuando se hab an asomado abajo hab an visto un mont n de c maras de seguridad.<br>_ Eso no es ning n problema_ les contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa enigm tica.

Vuelve la m sica

Firen miro a Perry firmemente, con los ojos entornados antes de levantarse de donde se hab a clavado el sombrero, mientras que Perry aun sorprendido.

Sonri y se lanzo contra ella dispuesto a darle un pu etazo pero Firen se giro r pidamente golpe ndolo r pidamente con una patada y habiendo que el otro retrocediera y callera al suelo por el golpe.

Se intento levantar pero la ping ina apareci y lo empujo contra el suelo fuertemente por los hombros.

Perry la cogi de las mu ecas para evitar que ella tuviera ahora mismo el control de la situaci n pero ella no retroced a ni un pice.

_ (Retira lo que has dit) le gru o Firen al ornitorrinco ( Retiral y et deixare em pau)*** _ Porque tengo que retirarlo?_ le pregunto Perry en un gru ido justo antes de que la puerta de hierro se abriera y apareciera Phineas, Ferb y el resto de los ping inos.  
>_ Firen su ltalo_ le grito Skipper a la hembra esp a que sonri .<br>_ (No, no hasta que lo retire) le dijo Firen al l der de los ping inos sin dejar de hacer presi n contra el suelo con el cuerpo del mam fero (mi orgullo esta en juego, Skipper y no permitir que el lo deje a la misma altura que aquella serpiente)  
>_Pero Firen, Perry no sabe nada de que t era una esp a de la organizaci n.<p>

Dejad de escucharla

Perry abri los ojos al o r lo que hab a dicho el ping ino y miro a la hembra.

Ella en cambio miro a Perry antes de soltarlo y levantarse mientras gru a por lo bajo.

Sabia que, y aunque le molestara, el no sabia nada de ella y lo que menos pensaba cuando el insinu eso era que ella era una esp a de la organizaci n destruida.

_ Es cierto eso?_ pregunto Perry a la hembra de ave acu tica para asegurarse que lo que hab an dicho era o no cierto.  
>_ (Si, soy la ultima miembro de la organizaci n que queda con vida) le dijo en un tono firme mir ndolo de reojo, haciendo que el otro bajara la mirada avergonzado.<p>

Ahora entend a su reacci n anterior y porque la furia que hab a demostrado, hab a dicho que ella hab a asesinado a sus propios compa eros y estaba seguro que si alguien le digiera eso a el tambi n hab a terminando reaccionando igual que hab a hecho ella.

_ Siento lo que te dijo antes, no sabia nada_ se disculpo Perry a la hembra que solo izo un ademan de sonrisa.  
>_ (Disculpas aceptadas) le dijo Firen antes de mirar a Skipper y los dem s.<br>_ Creo que ser mejor que lo expliquemos todo con calma y miremos una manera de evitar que nuestro enemigo se salga con la suya.

Mientras los de la azotea se dispon an a arreglar las cosas y explicar todo en un lugar mas tranquilo en otro sitio distinto de la otra punta de New York dos misteriosas sombras aparec an entre las sombras.

Una de ellas levanto la cabeza para mostrar que se trataba de un p jaro de gran tama o y emprendi el vuelo sin alegarse del lugar donde esta la segunda figura que lo miraba fijamente desde la tierra.

_ (Tenemos que llegar y encontrarla_ dijo el misterioso ave con voz masculina mientras que la otra figura sonri .  
>_ Eso es f cil. Sabemos donde la enviaron y cual es el protocolo_ le respondi la otra figura con una voz femenina.<br>_ Lo se pero recuerda que estamos tratando de ella la numero 1, no ser tan f cil encontrarla y mas entre otros de su especie en el Zool gico de Center Park.  
>_ Lo se y tendremos cuidado, tenemos que localizarla sin que se de cuenta y luego aremos contacto con ella.<p>

La figura del cielo asisti con una sonrisa para afirmar el plan antes de que esta misteriosa figura desapareciera entre las sombras como si nunca hubiera estado hay.

La figura que se manten a en el aire miro por ltima vez el lugar donde hab a estado esa misteriosa figura femenina antes de comenzar a desplazarse por el cielo nocturno hasta que se fundi con este.

Como si fueran fantasmas en la noche.

Continuara

Traducci n:  
>*_ Si, para verte pagar por lo que me has dicho.<br>**_ Dir a que se ha girado la tortilla.  
>***_ Retira lo que has dicho_ Ret ralo y dejare tranquilo. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Un cient fico estaba dando vueltas en su apartamiento frustrado por lo que hab a pasado en las ultimas 2 horas y mas porque su apartamiento que se estaba llenando de animales, de todo tipo y colores.

Y que para colmo tampoco eran animales normales, si que todos ellos eras esp as de la Owca.

_ Fayren Se puede saber que pasa?_ pregunto el cient fico frustrado a un ornitorrinco claro que le levanto la mirada Porque est n todos aqu ? Me siento alagado pero yo ya tengo n mesis.  
>_ Pero Doofens esto no va ara ti Doofens_ dijo la ornitorrinco al humano que lo miro decepcionado.<br>_ Ya, y me lo imaginaba pero entonces

Fayren suspiro antes de mirar al cient fico humano.

_ No lo sabemos_ le respondi simplemente al humano que lo miro sin entender_ El sistema de la Owca ha fallado, muchos agentes se han quedado atrapados en sus guaridas y para colmo no podemos comunicarnos con nuestros superiores.  
>_ Ni si quiera podemos hablar entre nosotros_ dijo un chiwawa en un suspiro llamando la atenci n de Doofens.<br>_ Un momento Qu has dio?_ grito Doofens al chiwawa y miro a la hembra de ornitorrinco_ No puedes hablar con Perry?

Fayren asisti con una leve sonrisa triste y asustado todav a mas a Doofens o r lo que hab a o do antes.

_ Entonces como vamos a saber que est n bien?  
>_ Tranquil zate quieres. Ellos sabr n que hacer_ dijo Fayren con una mirada seria_: Tenemos podremos m s importante que hacer frente.<br>_ Sin el sistema de informaci n los agentes estamos perdidos_ dijo un guila de una manera firme_ necesitamos ayuda.  
>_ Y tenemos que confiar en la ayuda de un cient fico malvado_ dijo un buldog se alado a Doofens.<br>_ Gracias pero ya salve la Owca una vez y as no puedo dejar esto as *.  
>_ Bien Doofens intenta Fabricar alg n aparato que nos pueda a ayudar para restaurar las comunicaciones_ dijo Fayren en un tono serio y miro a los agentes_ nosotros seguiremos rescatando agentes.<p>

Doofens miro a la ornitorrinco, que se dispon a a irse, asustado por lo que eso significaba.

_ Pero Fayren, que mi casa va a parecer un zool gico_ dijo Doofens pero Fayren solo sonri divertida.  
>_ M ndale la factura a la Owca_ le dijo ri ndose la ornitorrinco antes de irse del apartamento.<p>

Mientras a muchos kil metros de distancia de Danville, en un apartamiento de centro de New York, los chicos estaban escuchando atentos lo que contaban los ping inos.

Ellos les hab a contado todo lo sucedido en la plataforma como Firen hab a sobrevivido a la destrucci n de la organizaci n porque ella estaba herida y como cre an que todo lo hab a formado el mismo tipo.

Perry lo miro sin entente lo que ten a que ver todo lo que paso en el pasado, en especial lo de la plataforma, con lo que estaba pasando hasta ahora.

_ No entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros?_ pregunto Perry a los ping inos.  
>_ Mucho Perry. No si te recordaras de un agente llamando Naslka_ le dijo Firen entrecerrando los ojos y confundiendo todav a m s a Perry que no sabia hasta donde quer a llegar.<p>

No sabia, ni si quiera se imaginaba. Lo que ten a que ver lo que la plataforma, la destrucci n de la organizaci n y lo que estaba pasando con la Owca con la cobra.

Perry recordaba a Naslka, lo hab a vista de refil n antes de que echaran de la Owca por asesinar y no por accidente, de sus 5 n mesis anteriores.

_ Veo que si_ dijo Firen con una leve sonrisa.  
>_ Qu tiene que e ver el ex agente K en todo esto?<br>_ Mucho. Llevo a os luchando contra el_ dijo Firen mientras se tocaba la cicatriz de los colmillos de este en su cuello9_ Naslka es mi n mesis.  
>_ Naslka despu s de salir de la Owca y de nuestra primera misi n contra el decidi destruir a la organizaci n y conseguir el control de la agencia_ dijo Skipper explic ndole eso a Perry que se levanto de un salto.<br>_ Qu ?  
>_ Un momento ahora mismo Danville debe de ser un caos_ dijo Phineas al escuchar eso.<br>_ Puede no lo sabemos y apuesto no que eso en los noticias_ dijo Skipper mientras Firen se levantaba del sof , ante la mirada atenta de Kowalski.  
>_ D nde vas?<br>_ Mirar si puedo hachear la se al invasora para restaurar la vuestra_ dijo la hembra esp a a que Perry lo miro curioso.  
>_ Podr s?<p>

Firen solo se giro levemente la cabeza para mirar al ornitorrinco, en cuando termino sent ndose en la silla enfrente del ordenador.

_ Puedo intentarlo pero no te prometo nasa_ le dijo Firen al ornitorrinco esp a y miro a Rico_ Tienes mis juguetitos?  
>_ Ah-Ah_ neg el ping ino psic pata mientras mov a la cabeza a un lado para el otro.<br>_ Pues entonces menos podre hacer_ susurro ella y miro el reloj. Eran las 4 de la madrugada y solo ten an menos de 2 horas para poder arreglar una cosa antes de regresar al zool gico para que nadie se dieran cuenta de sus desapariciones.

Pod a intentar hacer un puente entre este ordenador y el suyo, pero sin un aparato para pon rselo llevar eso seria imposible.

_ Necesitas algo?_ le pregunto Phineas a la hembra.  
>_ Sin mi ordenador es mas dif cil trabajar sin que me detecte, necesito algo un PDA, un pendrive, algo que me permita guardar un acceso directo de esta se al para poderlo abrir desde otro portal_ explico Firen r pidamente sorprendiendo al inventor y miro r pidamente a Kowalski_ Cari o Podr as mirar de transformar estos traductores en algo mas peque o y discreto ya que los tenemos que guardar en el interior de Rico?<br>_ Veo que alguien no le gusta el modelo_ dijo Skipper ri ndose a la hembra antes de que el macho mencionado antes de levantara.  
>_ C mo que a ti te encanta?_ le pregunto Firen entornando los ojos a su l der y amigo, mientras que Perry los miraba.<br>_ Podr s hacer eso?

Firen sonri divertida ante la pregunta del ornitorrinco y mas porque estaba segura que el se preguntaba hasta donde pod a llegar las habilidades de la hembra esp a.

_ Si, es un trabajo f cil en si, pero necesitare tiempo, un pendrive y que ellos no se den cuenta de que yo estoy intentando acceder a su sistema y para colmo solo tenemos menos de 2 horas antes de que tengamos que regresar al zool gico_ explico Firen simplemente con una sonrisa propia.  
>_ Creo que tengo algo que te puede ayudar_ dijo Phineas a la hembra hi ndase a la mesa y cogiendo un curioso aparato cuadriculado de color lila claro.<br>_ Esto de paso me pod as dos planos del traductor?_ pregunto Kowalski a Phineas a lo que Ferb le puso unos papeles delante de el_ Gracias.

Kowalski cogi los papeles que el dieron Ferb y miro a Rico, que asisti en el apto entendiendo en el momento lo que quer a el cient fico.

Vieron como ambos se alegaban, pera poder trabajar antes de que Firen mirara lo que le hab a dado Phineas.

_ Puede grabar lo que quieras y tiene cerca de 36 MG de menor a_ le comento Phineas a la hembra de ping ino que le sonri .  
>_ Perfecto_ le contesto Firen miro a sus amigos y ha Perry_ es mejor que vosotros durmieses un rato hasta que nos tengamos que ir. Creo que es mejor que vosotros nos suplieses con Alice mientras dormimos.<br>_ No necesitaras ayuda_ le dijo Perry a la hembra que neg .  
>_ Necesito calma y iliar muy fino_ murmuro Firen de una manera muy seria antes de ponerse a trabajar.<p>

Mientras en otro lugar una sombra apareci de la nada, en un lugar que estaba hecho un desastre y que apenas estaba iluminada.

_ Dijiste que tu plan estaba en marcha_ dijo la sombra que mostrarse lentamente a la luz para mostrar al ping ino despiadado de ojos rojos como si estuvieran sedientos de sangre que se dirig a a una curiosa cobra que estaba atenta mirando algo_ pero todav a ni hemos salido de aqu .  
>_ Mant n la calma Shaix, mant n la calma_ dijo en un siseo a Shaix_ el plan esta corriendo ya y Maist t Astor est n preparados para la segunda parte del plan.<p>

Naslka comenz a re rse mientras que el ping ino lo miraba atento sin saber a lo que se refer a, era una cobra muy peligrosa y apena dec a nada de sus planes, pero eso a el le daban igual siempre y cuando le ayude con los suyos, pero esta se acerco para quedar delante de este.

_ Pronto tendr s lo que quieres Shaix_ le susurro Naslka a la ave acu tica en un tono enigm tico como si esperaba que algo sucediese.  
>_ Esperar el que?<p>

Como si le contestara al ping ino se oy una explosi n en toda la estancia y sacando una sonrisa del reptil.

_ Qu ha sido eso?  
>_ Eso a sido la fase dos _ dijo en un suave siseo Naslka de una manera excitada y mirando el ping ino_ Espero que est s preparado.<p>

Continuara

Referencias:  
>* Problemas <p>


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Phineas bajo la mirada para ver a los 5 pingüinos y a su mascota que se disponían a volver al zoológico después de pasar la noche en su apartamento.

_ Nosotros miraremos de intentar hablar con alguien de la organización, o aunque solo sea con mi tío_ dijo Phineas y miro a Perry_ es mejor que esta noche te quedes en el zoológico, no queremos llamar la atención mas de lo necesario.

_ Vale, si conseguimos arreglarlo ya mirare de hacértelo saber de laguna manera_ le dijo Perry a lo que Firen suspiro, mas por cansancio que por otra cosa.

_ Vámonos ya queremos, además es mejor que Naslka no sepa que ellos están aquí_ dijo Firen rápidamente intentando que se vayan ya al zoo_ Phineas, Ferb comunicaros o no, yo me encargo del ordenador y si lo arreglo ya lo sabréis al ver que se reactiva sus funciones, además tenemos que movernos con cuidado y mas porque no tenemos que llamar la atención de el.

Phineas, Ferb y Perry asistieron antes de que Firen bostezara cansada.

_ Por cierto, Perry como se te da hacer surfing_ dijo Skipper de pronto con una sonrisa y mas porque sabia y había notado el cansancio y el sueño que Firen y Kowalski tenían en estos momentos por quedarse toda la noche trabajando.

Perry en cambio miro confuso sin imaginarse a donde quería llegar el líder de los pingüinos, mientras que Private sonrió tímidamente.

_Perry, nosotros iremos deslizándonos y pillamos bastante velocidad_ dijo Private con una sonrisa y explicándose_ conocemos muy bien la ciudad y podemos llegar al zoo en tiempo record así que si te subes encima de uno de nosotros, podrás seguirnos el ritmo y llegaremos antes al zoológico.

_ Y no veas… las… ganas que tengo de llegar_ dijo Firen entre bostezos.

_ Cansada_ le dijo Skipper a la hembra que lo miro de reojo.

_ Tu que crees_ ironizo la hembra apoyándose en su novio que estaba en su misma situación.

_ Bueno vaya como vaya, queremos movernos de una buena vez_ dijo Kowalski cansado ya de tanta habladuría.

_ Pero si ese no es ningún problema, yo no veo como tan ya que…_ dijo Perry divertido y con una sonrisa_ en ningún momento he dicho que yo no sepa hacer surfing.

Las aves entontaron los ojos al escucharlo y sonrieron.

_ Entones espero que no te caigas_ dijo Skipper antes de prepararse para empezar a deslizarse a gran velocidad.

Tras decir eso los 5 pingüinos comenzaron a deslizarse ganado una gran velocidad rápidamente, mientras que Perry salto rápidamente encima de unos de ellos, mas concretamente encima de Rico, para comenzar el patinaje sobre pingüino.

Puso una de sus patas palmeadas hacia delante ente los omoplatos del pingüino y se agacho para ayudar a mantener la velocidad a Rico y ayudarse a si mismo a mantener el equilibrio durante el viaje.

Las aves fueron realmente rápidos, sorprendiendo a Perry que no se esperaba que pudieran a correr tanto, girando sin bajar la velocidad y sorteando los obstáculos del camino como si no le costase aquello o estuvieran acostumbrados ya a esto, para ojos de Perry mas bien lo segundo, para llegar a su destino, el zoológico de Center Park.

Siguieron deslizándose a toda velocidad por el parque si bajar ni un milímetro la velocidad que ahora mismo llevaban y eso que las pareces del zoológico cada vez se veían mas cerca.

_ Nos la vamos a pegar_ dijo Perry asustado mientras que solo quedaba unos 10 metros mas o menos, mas menos que mas porque Perry estaba seguro que como continuaran se pegarían el guantazo del siglo, a lo que Skipper sonrió al oír lo que había dicho el ornitorrinco.

_ Chicos, maniobra de entrada Tango R213_ grito Skipper a sus chicos que lo entendieron enseguida y a un ornitorrinco surfista medio asustado por la situación y que no entendía nada de nada.

_ ¿Qué significa eso?_ pregunto Perry a alguna de las aves, para alguien se indignaba a decirle cual era esa maniobra o lo que tendría que hacer.

_ Significa que te arrages bien fuerte_ le dijo Private al ornitorrinco confuso.

Este no dijo nada mas, mas que nada porque la pared de ladrillos estaba ya demasiado cerca para el gusto del mamífero, solo se agacho un poco mas y se agarro todo lo fuerte que podía en los hombros del pingüino que estaba usando a modo de tabla de surf, deseando que hicieran lo que tendrían que hacer o que frenaran de una buena vez.

De pronto las 5 aves saltaron de golpe hacia las paredes de la puerta de entrada al zoo, revotando y escalando hasta llegar a la parte de arriba de la puerta sin ninguna dificultad, como si eso a ellos no le costaran nada y volvieron a saltar para ya caer en el interior del recinto del zoológico.

Skipper miro a un lado para el otro para asegurarse de que no había ningún vigilante del zoológico por allí cerca y miro a sus chicos y al ornitorrinco que ya se entraba bajando de la espalda de Rico.

_ Vía libre chicos_ les dijo Skipper a los demás mientras que Perry tomaba aire.

_ ¿Esto lo hacéis muy amenudeo?

_ Alguna vez que otra_ le contesto Private al ornitorrinco mientras los demás ya empezaban a andar para llegar a su habitad empezando por los dos que estaban en cabeza por las ganas que tenían de llegar a su cama y dormir aunque sea unas horillas.

Firen estiro las aletas de forma casada para estirarse y obligar a su cuerpo a llegar a la sede pingüino y no quedarse durmiendo allí mismo cuando en ese momento noto una curiosa sensación que hacia tiempo que no notaba.

Era conocida, terriblemente conocida, era como si alguien la estuvieran vigilando desde la distancia, como una animal apunto de saltar sobre su presa, apunto de lanzarse contra ella.

La observaban, eso estaba completamente segura, sus alarmas internas estaba activadas haciendo que ella mirara a su alrededor pendiente de cualquier cambio que indicase donde estaba su observador, pero allí no había nadie, todo estaba en orden.

Levanto una de las cejas extrañada por este hecho antes de bostezar levemente como había hecho ya cerca de 5 veces en menos de 10 minutos.

¿Podría ser que el cansancio le estuviera jugando una mala pasada? ¿Haciéndole imaginar cosas que no estaban?

_ ¿Firen?_ preguntaron Kowalski y Skipper extrañados del cambio de actitud de la hembra espía, incluso Perry se había dado cuenta pero no la conocía tan bien como las aves como saber si era preocupante o peligroso un cambio de actitud sobre la hembra espía.

Aunque tenia que reconocer que el ultimo cambio de actitud de ella por poco sale con un persing que el no quería en la cola y en forma de lápiz.

Firen en cambio solo se giro sin dejar de prestar atención a todo a su alrededor.

_ No pasa nada. Solo el cansancio que me esta jugando una mala pasada_ dijo Firen antes de volver a su camino hacia la sede y su merecido descanso.

Ambos se miraron a la hembra sin fiarse o no de lo que ella le decía pero sabía que ella no les diría nada.

Mientras en uno de los arboles cercanos al zoológico y en cuales se podía ver su interior sin que la gente lo viera, gracia a su frondoso follaje, un pájaro grande de color blanco se movió en su interior, entre sus ramas para prestar atención lo que pasaba dentro.

Había visto la reacción de ella y más como ella había notado su presencia observándola en la seguridad de su escondite.

/ No esperaba menos de ti, Firen/ pensó la misteriosa ave blanca con una sonrisa que aparecía en su pico mientras como veía como la pingüino se iba de su vista había lo mas seguro el habitad pingüino.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Entraron en la base para preparar las cosas para el día, explicarle como funcionaba la cosa a Perry y de paso para asegurarse que Kowalski y Firen se acostaban no se quedaban durmiendo en cualquier lado.

Vieron como ambos entraban en su habitación contando los minutos para acostarse y dormir de una buena vez.

_ Que descanséis_ dijo Private a la pareja haciendo que ambos pingüinos levantaran las aletas como respuesta antes de cerrar la puerta tras entrar en su interior.

Firen se acerco a la cama y se hecho en ella sin muchas formas quedando estirada todo lo larga que era mientras que Kowalski se hecho a su lado después de asegurarse que la puerta estaba bien cerrada.

Rodeo las aletas en la cintura de la hembra y la apretó contra su mientras ponía su cabeza encima en la de ella, como siempre hacia cada noche desde que dormían juntos.

Firen sonrió divertida mientras se acomodo daba en el pecho de este.

_ Bona nit, amor meu*_ murmuro la hembra felizmente mientras cerraba los ojos para que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo.

_ Contigo seguro que lo será_ murmuro Kowalski suavemente cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de su compañía antes de que el sueño también se lo llevaba a el.

Mientras eso pasaba dentro de la habitación afuera Perry estaba escuchando atento lo que contaban los pingüinos

_ Menos mal. Así que puedo salir del habitad si no me ven los humanos_ le dijo Perry felizmente a las aves.

_ Exacto, normalmente nosotros nos vamos a alguna misión_ dijo Private felizmente al ornitorrinco.

_ Eso es un asunto codifencial, Private.

_ Tranquilo Skipper no ha contado nada_ dijo Perry al líder de los pingüinos_ además también os quería preguntar alguna cosas.

Las 3 aves miraron al mamífero confundidos y mas porque pensaban que ya todo se había arreglado.

_ Tranquilo, solo son pequeños detalles además solo quería preguntárselo a ella_ dijo Perry un pelín nervioso mientras que la aves lo miraban seriamente_ quería saber si ella era capaz de arreglar las comunicaciones tal y como ella decía.

_ Perry, si alguien puede hacerlo es precisamente ella. Es la mejor espía informática que he conocido y te lo digo por especencia_ dijo Skipper con una sonrisa, antes de mirar la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de la pareja y laboratorio.

Conocía a la hembra realmente bien, sabia precisamente casi todas sus costumbres y sabia de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz si se lo proponía. Era una de las espías mas fuerte y con mejores instintos que conocía y que había tenido el placer de formar el antiguo grupo, precisamente por eso le extraño demasiado la reacción que había tenido antes, cuando habían llegado al zoológico.

Había visto como ella se ponía a la defensiva, como si temiera un ataque inminente de un enemigo invisible, por eso le extrañaba que no fuera nada como ella había dicho.

_ Tu no crees que lo que ha dicho antes sea verdad_ le dijo Perry notando la preocupación de Skipper y mas hacia donde estaba mirando, haciendo que este se girara para mirar al ornitorrinco_ Sabes no la conozco demasiado pero tengo que reconocer que se ha ganado mi respeto en aquella lucha y algo aprendí en aquel momento es que un cambio de actitud en ella nunca no puede significar nada.

_ ¿También te has dado cuenta?_ pregunto Private al ornitorrinco mientras Skipper sonrió.

_ Claro, parecía que estuviera buscando algo_ le contesto Perry a Private.

_ No lo parecía lo estaba.

Las tres se giraron para mirar a Skipper en el apto por lo que había dicho.

_ No se que estaba buscando pero puedo poner mi aleta en el fuego que así era_ dijo Skipper con una sonrisa orgullosa por lo que el se había dado cuenta.

_ Espero que no sea nada peligroso.

_ Eso no lo sabemos_ dijo Perry en un suspiro antes de que oyeran como se abriera la puerta interior de la sede.

Los 4 animales miraron como la nutria entraba en la sede preocupada mas no poder, buscando a las integrantes que vivían en aquella sede.

_ Marlene ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Perry y Private a la vez a la nutria.

_ ¿Chicos no os habéis enterado?_ les pregunto Marlene a los machos que lo miraban confuso. ¿Es que había pasado algo esta noche que ellos no sabían?

_ No esta noche hemos estado un pelín ocupados_ dijo Skipper a la nerviosa nutria_ ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?

_ Ha pasado algo muy grave, ha habido una gran escapada en el zoo de Hoboken_ dijo Marlene escandalizada mientras que las aves abrían la boca.

_ ¿!QUEEEEEE!

Perry en cambio miro la escena sin enterarse de nada, no entendía porque tanto escándalo por una escapada de otro zoo, cuando Skipper se adelanto nervioso para ponerse delante de la nutria.

_ ¿Estas segura de lo que has dicho?_ dijo Skipper a la nutria que asistió.

_ ¿Se puede saber que pasa con todo esto?_ pregunto Perry haber si alguien le podía hacer el favor de explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

_ Es verdad. Tu no sabes nada de nuestras desavenencias con Hoboken_ dijo Private al pobre ornitorrinco confundido que lo miro_ resulta…

_ No es el momento Private y Perry solo tienes que saber que cualquier animal proveniente de ese zoo es un enemigo en potencia_ le dijo Skipper de forma rápida y de forma muy resumida al ornitorrinco que fundió el ceño.

_ ¿Tanto?

_ Si, Perry. Tenemos varios enemigos en ese zoo y sin han escapado ten por seguro que vendrá por nosotros_ explico Private antes de mirar a Skipper preocupado_ Deberíamos explicárselo.

_ No, no sabemos quienes han escapado y ellos necesitan dormir_ dijo Skipper a Private refiriéndose a los dos durmientes que había en la había en la habitación de al lado_ Iremos nosotros a investigar haber si tenemos suerte y tienen la lista de los animales que han escapado.

Perry los miro fijamente antes de que una sonrisa cruzara por su pico.

_ Voy con vosotros_ dijo Perry a las aves que se disponían a irse ya a investigar.

_ ¿Estas seguro?_ pregunto Marlene al ornitorrinco espía que sonrió divertido. Perry sabía que la nutria no sabía nada que el era un espía de la Owca.

_ Tranquila Marlene, se defenderme_ dijo Perry con una sonrisa a lo que Skipper se acerco a donde estaban esos dos.

_ Además este jovencito quiere ser miembro de la del comando_ dijo Skipper poniéndole la aleta en el hombro del ornitorrinco, mientras le giñaba el ojo para que le para que el mamífero ovíparo le siguiera el rojo imaginándose que este iba a contestar algo que "Soy de la agencia" o algo que se le parezca.

Marlene los miro extrañada, y más porque sabía que era muy raro que los pingüinos aceptaran así por las buenas a otro recluta en sus filas, mientras que las aves y el ornitorrinco se iban a la sede para llegar a los despachos.

Era cerca de las nueve de la mañana y apenas había gente por el zoo, así que se podían mover con muchísima facilidad por el recinto del zoo.

Llegaron rápidamente al edificio donde estaban los despachos del zoológico y lo mas seguro que será allí donde estaban lo que ellos estaban buscando, la información de los animales que habían escapado de Hoboken.

Entraron por la puerta cuando Alice había salido para lo mas seguro empezar con su rutina diaria y llegaron al lugar elegido.

_ Bien, tenemos una media hora antes de que alguien vuelva_ dijo Skipper a sus chicos mientras que Perry saltaba a la mesa para ponerse en el ordenador_ Perry ¿Cómo vas?

_ Mirando los últimos mensajes que han recibido_ dijo Perry rápidamente antes de sonreís_ Que interesante… Aquí Fayren se divertiría.

_ ¿Fayren?_ preguntaron las tres aves al ornitorrinco que los miro de reojo con una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

_ Es una amiga. También es espía y trabajamos para el mismo jefe_ dijo Perry mientras seguía con lo suyo en el ordenador pero las aves pudieron notar que tenia una mirada preocupada_ Espero que este bien con todo lo que esta pasando.

_ ¿te preocupas mucho por ella?_ pregunto Private con una sonrisa al notar la preocupación del ornitorrinco por su amiga.

_ Si, es muy importante para mi_ dijo simplemente antes de cambiar de tema_ he encontrado la lista que estábamos buscando.

Skipper se puso detrás de Perry para poder ver lo que ponía en el ordenador antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver un nombre.

Sabia que Sabio y Hans escaparían, eso lo tenia mas que asumido pero el pingüino cabeza plana no sabia que "el" también había ido a parar en Hoboken.

Private, Rico y Perry se giraron para ver a Skipper y más al notar que este se había quedado fijamente mirando la pantalla, como si quisiera asegurarse de lo que veía.

_ Skipper ¿pasa algo?_ pregunto Private un tonto preocupado, pero este no le contesto, solo se sentaba en la mesa antes de fundir el ceño y se paso la aleta por el rosto.

_ Shaix ¿Cómo es que Shaix estaba en Hoboken?_ se pregunto Skipper mas para si mismo que para los demás que estaban mas que confusos y miro a Perry_ imprímelo y se lo enseñaremos a Firen, tiene que estar enterada de esto.

Perry asistió y se puso a dar la orden en el ordenador mientras que el aire aun se podía notar una pregunta frotando.

¿Quién era ese Shaix? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Skipper se había preocupado de esa manera cuando vio ese nombre en la pantalla?

Continuara…

Tractucion:

* Buenas noches, amor mío


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Firen miro el papel atenta, el papel donde ponía todos los que habían escapado de Hoboken, ante la mirada atenta de Skipper.

En cuando los 4 llegaron a la sede pingüino, Skipper había ido directo a la habitación donde dormía la espía y el científico, despertándolo sin ninguna delicadeza y en cuando Firen abrió los ojos gruñendo a Skipper por como la había despertado este solo le pudo el papel delante del pico.

Lo miro seriamente y se rasco el pico pensativa.

_ ¿Son correctos estos datos?_ pregunto Firen como si quisiera asegurarse de que así era.

_ Completamente, yo mismo lo he sacado del ordenador central del zoo_ dijo Perry a la hembra de la organización que suspiro.

_ Me esperaba que viniera Hans y Sabio_ dijo Kowalski asomándose para ver el papel que ella tenía entre las aletas_ pero si es verdad que han escapado todo estos, parece un ejército.

_ Diría que no lo parece si no que lo es_ le contesto Firen entrecerrando los ojos mirando el papel con ultima vez y levanto la mirada para mirar a sus compañeros fijamente_ conozco los nombres que aparecen aquí, la organización estaba detrás de todos ellos pero un día desaparecieron en la nada sin ningún rastro, son traidores de la organización y de la agencia, gentes desterradas por sus delitos de sus tierras y todo parece unidos por la misma persona viperina.

_ Naslka, parece que esta vez va en serio_ dijo Skipper seriamente a la hembra que asistió.

Firen tenia que darle la razón a Skipper en eso, la cobra estaba demasiado en serio y con esta cantidad de animales lo tenían demasiado difícil para poder pararla si decidía pararla pero no era imposible.

Además Naslka todavía no había enseñado su lengua viperina para provocarla como siempre hacia.

_ Tenemos que avisar a los demás animales de lo que esta pasando_ dijo Firen en un tono serio al darse cuenta donde iban a ir esos animales, su primera parada antes de dirigirse a la agencia seria este zoo para provocarla e avisarle de sus intensiones para así tener una oportunidad de luchar contra ella y matarla.

_ Pero esos animales irán hacia Danville_ dijo Perry sin entender a la pingüina.

_ Irán a Danville si, pero antes pasaran hacia aquí.

_ Naslka, ara lo mismo que con el microchip_ dijo a modo de pregunta Private a sus compañeros.

_ Si, los malvados no cambian de rutina tan fácilmente y mas como Naslka que desea asesinar a Firen_ de contesto Skipper recordando lo que paso hace una semana antes de la llegada del ornitorrinco.

_ ¿Te refieres a Blowhole?

_ Ten en cuenta que si no viene en persona enviara a alguien o ha muchos para que sepa que va en serio_ dijo Firen muy seria lo que Perry la miro confundido.

_ ¿Blowhole? ¿Quién es Blowhole?

_ Un delfín loco que quiere vengarse de los humanos porque lo humillaron hace la tira de años_ explico Skipper al mamífero que sonrió al oír eso.

Por lo que había dicho le había recordado al pasado de su némesis y tio de Phineas, lo unido que Doofy se había hecho oficialmente villano para proteger un trozo de plano que su hermano le pidió que guardara.

Las aves miraron a Perry confundidos y mas porque no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando por la mente del mamífero semiacuatico.

_ ¿En que piensas?- pregunto Private al ornitorrinco.

_ Nada me estaba acordando de Doofy, sabes mi enemigo y mejor amigo aunque no de una a derechas_ dijo felizmente a Private antes de sonreír divertido_ y sabiendo que Fayren se quedo con el y con lo que esta pasado apuesto que el Dei debe estar lleno de agentes.

_ Todos los agentes en casa de un villano, no es un poco… raro_ dijo Private al ornitorrinco que sonrió.

_ También lo seria con el hecho que su hermano fue un agente de la Owca, su sobrino es un agente de la Owca y sus mejores amigos sin contar que son animales son agentes también así que con Doofy es de todo menos normal.

_ Volviendo al tema de la amenaza inminente que nos estamos alejando un poco del tema_ gruño Firen para llamar la atención de todos ellos que se giraron_ No sabemos lo que pueden tardar o cuando serán pero tenemos que estar preparados.

_ Hablas como si supieras que vendrá seguro.

Firen sonrió y puso los papeles de la cama que estaba aun sentada.

_ Conozco a Naslka demasiado bien. Además si no viene el vendrá Shaix, Sabio o alguno de estos_ dijo Firen de una manera seria y firme mientras se levantaba de la cama_ además Perry no podemos avisar a nadie de la Owca hasta que tengamos la señal desbloqueada.

_ ¿Y que siguieres?

_ Seria mejor que nos separemos y vayamos avísanos a los animales, si tenemos suerte estarán preparados para un supuesto ataque_ dijo Kowalski explicando el plan de una manera firma y miro a su pareja_ Firen te quedaras aquí trabajando en lo de la Owca y si consigues acceder nos lo comunicarnos con esto, Rico.

Rico en ese momento regurgito 5 aparatos de color blanco con una forma que recordaba a un pinganillo.

_ ¿Qué son?_ pregunto Skipper al científico que sonrió.

_ Traductores mejorados, los he arreglado de tal manera que podemos usarlos como transmisores entre nosotros, sin contar que siguen manteniendo su función principal que es hablar con los humanos_ dijo Kowalski cogiendo uno de los traductores_ funcionan, mientras vosotros dormíais Firen y yo lo problemas.

_ Sin contar que le dimos la información a Ferb_ dijo Firen con una sonrisa.

Perry miro los comicadores y traductores y los pingüinos confuso.

_ No es por nada pero son 5 traductores y somos seis. Alguien se quedara sin.

_ No exactamente_ dijo Kowalski con una sonrisa y poniendo sus aletas en la cintura_ Puedo convertir el turo para que tenga esa función con un simple chip pegado detrás de traductor que llevas en el cuello y un audífono.

_ ¿Solo con eso? Pero ¿donde sacaremos ahora eso?_ pregunto Perry un poco preocupado por ese motivo pero Kowalski solo sonrió divertido.

_ No ni ha ningún problema, yo no he dicho que no lo tenga*_ dijo el científico con una sonrisa antes de sacar una especie de botón blanco y un especie de audífono rudimentario_ funciona simplemente, solo tienes que colocar esta parte blanca detrás del medallón como ya había dicho antes y el auricular en la oreja lógicamente y activarlo como activarías el traductor, el chip se activara y apretando el botón del chip se activa el comunicador y etvolia, podrás comunicarte con quien quieras.

Perry miro al científico sorprendido por lo que había hecho en el rato que estuvo despierto en la noche. Estaña acostumbrado que sus dueños hicieran cosas impensables para cualquier ser humano pero no pensaba que sin contar sus dueños y Doofy hubiera otro ser que tuviera esa habilidad.

Firen en cambio cogió la carpeta donde estaban sus dibujos y su ordenador dispuesta a empezar a trabajar.

_ Tenemos poco tiempo y hay mucho trabajo. Así que a trabajar_ dio Skipper a sus chicos, y si cuento a Perry en este momento como chico de Skipper, que asistieron dispuestos a comenzar a avisar a los animales antes de que haiga cualquier movimiento peligroso de la gente de Hoboken.

Continuara…

* Al parecer Kowalski al estar tanto tiempo con Firen, ha tenido que aprender a entender el catalán haciendo que termine haciendo catalanismos sin querer.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Firen se sentó con su taza de te caliente entre sus aletas dispuesta a continuar con su trabajo en el ordenador que tenia enfrente para anular el control que tenia Naslka sobre la agencia.

Hacia ya cerca de una hora y media que los chicos se habían ido a empezar a avisar a todos los animales del escape de Hoboken y el inminente ataque y esperaba que les fuera bien.

Por su parte Firen estaba trabajando con muchísimo cuidado para que Naslka, o quien estuviera ahora mismo controlando el virus, no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo que ella quería hacer.

Era un gran programa, tenia que reconocerlo, para bloquear cualquier tipo de Software, pero aun y así no un impide miento para un espía de la organización como lo era ella.

Mientras tanto que la hembra estaba jugando en el interior de la sede de la Owca en la sede pingüino, Skipper salía del habitad de los hurones, unos animales que no hacia un par de semana que habían llegado.

Esos animales lo habían mirado con estecionismo, como si no pudieran creerse lo que habían dicho el ave y Skipper solo esperan que fueran listos y le hicieran caso.

** Skipper, aquí Kowalski me oyes** oyó decir la voz del científico desde el trasmisor que llevaba colgado en la oreja.

_ Aquí Skipper. ¿Ha pasado algo?_ pregunto Skipper al científico mientras se ponía la aleta en el articular y se subía en la próxima vaya dispuesto a entrar en el próximo habitad.

/ No, no ha pasado nada, solo me preguntaba como iba tu sesión/

_ Bien, sin contratiempos en media hora abre acabado y ¿la sección delta?

Kowalski sonrió por la pregunta de su líder mientras veía el zoo infantil desde la posición que estaba.

_ Solo me queda el zoológico infantil, así que mas o menos la misma cantidad de tiempo que tu y acabare con esta sección_ le explico el científico desde su auricular en un tono serio_ Además estoy preocupado por Firen. En la sede la pueden acorralar con mas facilidad que ha nosotros.

** Vamos Kowalski es Firen. Sabes lo que es capaz de llegar a hacer cuando se lo propone** dijo Skipper desde la otra línea de la comunicación.

_ Lo se pero aun no dejo de preocuparme por ella y mas por la reacción que ha tenido esta mañana, parecía que estaba pendiente de cualquier cosa.

** ¿Crees que haiga sido alguien de la escapada?**

Kowalski suspiro y poco asustado por su chica y lo mas seguro con razón aunque el sabia que ella era capaz de defenderse sola.

** Vamos Kowalski, ya veras como todo sale bien** le dijo Skipper divertido antes de cortar la comunicación con el teniente.

Que todo saliera bien era lo que el científico más deseaba y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Perry se dirijo a la sala de vigilancia del zoo, cosa que sorprendió al mamífero cuando lo oyó ya que los animales se movían como Pedro por su pasa, o es que los humanos no se daban cuenta o que lo habitantes del zoo se movían como auténticos fantasmas, para poder vigilar donde estaban las aves y si pasaba algo en exterior cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Había sido un segundo pero estaba seguro que había visto una cola fina y larga

.

_ Aquí Perry ¿Hay alguien cerca de la tienda de suvenir para asegurarse de una cosa?_ pregunto Perry usando el transmisor a los pingüinos.

Esperaba que hubiera alguien cerca y que pudiera asegurarse que haigas sido un producto de su imaginación.

/ ¿Es que ha pasado algo?/ pregunto Firen desde el traductor y trasmisor.

_ No solo es para asegurarme de una cosa en ese sector, en especial cerca de las vallas de la tienta de suvenir.

/ En ese sector están cerca de Private que ha ido al terrario y Rico/ le contesto Skipper en un tono serio.

/ Awaro yo/ dijo rápidamente Rico en un tono emocionado y que lo mas seguro estuviera dando botes de alegría.

_ Vale en cuando veas algo infórmanos_ dijo Perry rápidamente_ Firen ¿Cómo va lo de la Owca?

/ Poco a poco Perry/ dijo Firen en una manera tranquila / ya te avisare cuando consiga algo no te preocupes/

Perry suspiro sabiendo que ahora no dependía de el saber lo que estaba pasando en Danville, por mucho que le preocupara tendría que confiar en ellos.

Rico en cambio comenzó a deslizarse hacia el lugar donde Perry le había dicho si podían vigilarla.

Salto para subirse encima de una farola para por ver lo que pasaba por allí, cuando vio como una sombra, una misteriosa sombra que recordaba a una ave no voladora a ojos de Rico que estaba encima de una roca de fuera del recinto del zoológico pero estaba apuntando este con una arma grande que Rico reconoció enseguida.

Era un zaboca, ese misterioso animal estaba apuntando el muro del zoológico con un zoológico.

Rico vio como ese misterioso animal apretaba el gatillo y un proyectil salía del arma a gran velocidad hacia allí.

Salto de la farola justo antes de que el muro saltara por los aires, dejando un agujero enorme, haciendo que el pingüino loco y cualquiera que lo hubiera oído que ya tenían la entrada libre para entrar al zoológico.

El asalto al zoológico de center Park había empezado y nadie podía evitarlo.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Firen salió de la sede asustada por la repentina explosión que había sonado por todos los rincones del zoológico y ave sus visitantes había salido corriendo hacia la salida.

Puso su aleta en el trasmisor lo más rápidamente posible mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

_ ¿Alguien sabe que esta pasando?_ pregunto Firen muy seria esperando que alguien te digiera que estaba pasando con exactitud, ya que sus instintos empezaban a activarse para enfrentar un peligro eminente.

Pero nadie le contesto en el comunicador haciendo que empezaba q preocuparse todavía mas. No era normal que las comunicaciones se interrumpieran así como así.

Cerro la puerta de la sede salto para ponerse en la vaya de su habitad para empezar haber, como unos animales que no había visto en su vida empezaran a avanzar a las calles del zoo.

_ Al final si que han venido_ gruño antes de sacar un par de lápices de la tira de cuero que llevaba colgado ene l hombro_ espero que los demás estén bien.

Era lo que más esperaba, que ellos estuvieran bien y subiera defenderse hasta que arreglaran defenderse hasta que arreglara la grave situación que estaba sucediendo en su hogar.

Aunque ella sabia que si ellos habían llegado, podía ser, cabía la posibilidad que el estuviera aquí.

_ Naslka_ murmuro Firen antes de irse a empezar a controlas la situación y encontrar a su némesis.

* * *

><p>Una misteriosa sombra de un color anaranjado se movió rápidamente entre las cornisas para poder ver de donde podía provenir esa potente explosión que había escuchado y que había sembrado el pánico en los humanos y los animales que allí estaban haciendo.<p>

Movió la cabeza rápidamente se giro rápidamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una extraña humeara que antes no estaba y que ahora le levantaba para tocar el cielo y que salía de uno de los edificios mas grandes y altos que podía alcanzar a ver desde su posición.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ se pregunto la misteriosa sombra naranja con un tono asustado y preocupado cuando de pronto apareció de la nada una curiosa sombra que recordaba a una gran ave.

Esa figura naranja se giro rápidamente y fijo sus orbes marrones en esa ave que esta en el cielo.

_ Esto no estaba previsto_ gruño esa figura naranja de una forma firme_ ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

_ Eso no cambia nuestros planes pero… si que los acelera_ dijo la sombra de la gran ave a la figura naranja en un tono urgente_ Tenemos que encontrarla y rápido.

_ ¿Pero como lo hacemos?_ le pregunto esa misteriosa figura a aquella sombra que pudo ver que sonreía_ lo único que se es que es un pingüino.

_ Como el resto del comando Bravo 677.

La figura anaranjado miro a esa figura alada un tanto confusa, mientras que esa ave aleteo rápidamente para seguir en el aire.

_ Se encontramos en pingüino que pertenezca a ese comando nos llevaran directamente con ella_ le dijo la sombra de la gran ave con una media sonrisa_ ¿Lo has entendido?

La figura naranjada sonrió mostrando unos caninos completamente blancos mostrando su confirmación.

_ Completamente.

La figura de la gran ave asistió rápidamente mirando a la figura naranja fijamente antes de levantar las sus grandes alas preparado para remontar altura.

_ Entonces vamos… tenemos que encontrar a la numero 1.

La figura naranja vio como esa gran ave desaparecía en el cielo para comenzar con su misión común.

Tenían que encontrar a la mejor espía, a la numero 1.

* * *

><p>Private corría lo mas rápidamente a la salido del terrario mientras que la preocupación se adueñaba de todo su ser y mas al oír aquella potente explosión que había sonado tan cerca de donde el estaba.<p>

Podía oír los gritos de terror de la gente desde su posición haciendo que comenzara a crecer la angustia para el joven pingüino.

Levanto la aleta lentamente y con cuidado para haber su conseguía discernir alguna cosa cuando de repente comenzó a ori una extraña risa que provenía de encima suyo.

No era una risa conocida sin no de un tono que no había oído en su vida, incluso podía decir que era una voz fría y escalofriante.

Levanto poco a poco la mirada para ver quien era, mientras que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza en su pecho por la adrenalina y la incertidumbre, pero allí encima de la puerta había un ser que hacia salido de sus peores pesadillas.

Un animal largo y grande de un color negro con unas betas marrón oscuro y unos orbes rojos como si estuvieran sedientos de sangre.

(Oh no… un tejón) pensó Private angustiado al reconocer la especie de aquel animal que lo estaba mirando tan fijamente.

Continuara….


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

El misterioso tejón marrón oscuro salto de la cornisa donde estaba para quedar justo delante del joven pingüino que retrocedía lentamente.

EL tejón fijo sus ojos rojizos en los azules temerosos del adorable ave no voladora antes de que apareciera en su hocico una sonrisa tretica que congelo al pingüino.

_ Me tienes miedo pajarito_ le dijo con un tono frio mientras seguía con la mirada a la aterrorizada ave.

Private sintió como la angustia comenzaba a remplazar a la preocupación inicial y mas cuando ese animal comenzó a avanzar hacia donde el estaba, con paso firme y seguro, como si no le importara que con su presencia le pusiera nervioso.

Más bien parecía que disfrutara de hacerlo.

El tejón comenzaba a reírse de forma maquiavélica mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Se había dado cuenta que ese pingüino estaba completamente aterrado por su presencia, algo que para el tejón oscuro adoraba.

Le gustaba aterrar a sus victimas, hacer que le pidieran clemencia, antes de ver como morían por sus garras y ese parajito ártico no seria ninguna excepción.

Tenía genas que llegara ese momento.

_ Nos vamos a divertir mucho_ dijo de una manera fría y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus armas para que esa ave supiera que iba a ir muy en serio.

* * *

><p>Skipper salto rápidamente para esquivar la garras de esa pantera que había aparecido de la nada dispuesto a acabar con su vida, aterrizando a unos metros de donde estaba el felino.<p>

Levanto las aletas rápidamente mientras veía como esa pantera se giraba rápidamente para poder ver al líder de los pingüinos con esos ojos dorados.

_ No conseguirás derrotarme_ rugió la pantera al pingüino cabeza plana que sonrió.

_ Eso lo veremos.

La pantera lanzo una carcajada tras oír lo que había dicho el ave no voladora mientras sacaba sus garras dispuesto a demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

Skipper observo como la pantera se preparaba dispuesta a luchar, estirando sus patas con las garras extendidas, antes de saltar.

El "gato" se abalanzo contra el cabeza plana que se movió rápidamente hacia la derecha lo suficiente para las garras de ese felino no lo alcanzaran y giro rápidamente sobre si mismo para golpearle con fuerza en el costado con una patada.

La pantera salió despedida sin que pudiera impedirlo golpeándose contra el muro y que callera al suelo con un golpe seco.

Skipper miro fijamente al felino que yacía en el suelo, preparado por si se levantaba para continuar la lucha.

Pero ese animal no se movió.

_ Te dije que no podías ganarme_ dijo Skipper con una sonrisa y algo mas tranquilo, aunque sus instintos de soldado le hacían que se mantuviera alerta por un posible ataque.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora mismo era confiar en ellos y en su paranoia galopante para salir de ese ataque de los de Hoboken.

Y que sus chicos hicieran lo mismo para sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>Se abría la una puerta de golpe mostrando a un pequeño animal azul agua-marina que respiraba y golpeaba por la dificultad de salir del edificio.<p>

Había visto en aquella pantalla como el muro había sido destruido y una autentica marabunta de animales entraba y arrasaban, creando el caos y el pánico entre sus habitantes.

(Al final Firen tenia razón) pensó Perry mientras veía como los animales huían de ese lugar aterrados.

Tenia que hacer algo, el era un agente de la Owca, tenia la obligación de ayudar en esta critica situación.

Salto rápidamente al muro cercano para subirse encima y empezar a avanzar en aquel estrecho lugar.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas cuando aparecía una sombra alargada delante de el.

Era una serpiente enorme de color amarillo que lo miraba fijamente.

El monotrema lo observo rápidamente, no conocía a esa serpiente pero la había visto en esos papeles que salía la gente que había escapado de Hoboken.

La serpiente en cambio sonrió al ver al mamífero semiacuatico delante de él.

_ Un ornitorrinco, que bocado mas apetitoso_ siseo la boa con una leve sonrisa al mamífero ponedor de huevos.

Perry parpadeo por lo que le había dicho esa misteriosa serpiente, como se había referido a el, ni si quiera Doofy le había dicho de esa manera y mira que el científico le había dicho cosas raras en su vida desde que lo conocía.

Una sonrisa apareció en el pico del monotrema y adopto una postura de ataque.

_ Me niego a convertirme en comida de serpiente.

La boa en cambio sonrió divertido por el comentario del pequeño mamífero divertido antes de alzarse sobre su cuerpo para ganar altura.

_ Eso lo veremos_ siseo el reptil entre dientes antes de lanzarse contra el agente de la Owca.

Sabio vio como el espía saltaba del muro para esquivarlo y salía corriendo para alegarse del reptil.

Este en cambio al verlo sonrió divertido y entrecerró los ojos mientras lo veía desaparecer de su vista.

Era escurridizo y eso le gustaba, era divertido perseguir una presa de ese calibre, que sea listo y un autentico desafío.

_ Me voy a divertir mucho con el_ siseo antes de desaparecer de allí para empezar a acechar a su victima.

* * *

><p>Kowalski miro a su alrededor para ver a unos mapaches rojos que habían aparecido de pronto en el zoo infantil y que parecían dispuestos a acabar con la vida del científico.<p>

Seria un combate muy sencillo para el teniente si no fuera porque esos mamíferos usaban los arboles que estaban en el zoo infantil a su favor, escontiendose de la vista del ave acuática y acecharlo entre las sombras.

Esos animales le estaban obligando a utilizar sus instintos para salir de esta situación con vida, algo completamente imposible tratándose de un pingüino tan lógico como lo era el.

Y no le ayudaba nada el hecho que por no poderse comunicar con Firen se estuviera muriendo de preocupación.

Movió sus ojos celestes mirando y esperando encontrarse con esos adorables mamíferos rojizos pero solo podía escuchar el ruido de las hojas al moverse.

Podía ser que fuera por el viento, o por esos mamíferos al moverse pero estaban poniendo cada más nervioso al más alto.

Sabía que se disponían a saltarle encima pero odiaba sentirse indefenso.

Estaba entrenado en todo los tipos de técnicas de lucha, sabia todos y cada una de las formas para salir de esa situación pero no estaba preparado para esto, no para seguir su propio instinto ciegamente.

Y mas porque si fallaba ellos animales le darían muerte.

(Deja de pensar tonterías y concéntrate) se riño a si mismo sabiendo que no era el momento de ceder a la angustia y la incertidumbre por lo que podía pasar, cuando recordó una conversación que había tenido hace unos días con ella.

Le había dicho una verdad como una casa en ese momento en el laboratorio después de uno de sus entrenamientos.

Ella le había enseñado a confiar en sus instintos cuando estaban juntos y mas porque era la único momento que dejaba su mente en blanco y solo se centraba en sentirla.

Sonrió por el recuerdo y más porque sabía lo que debía hacer. Tenía que dejar la mente en blanco y concentrarse en sobrevivir.

_ Es ahora o nunca_ murmuro Kowalski antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar la mente en blanco.

* * *

><p>Dos lápices volaron rápidamente hacia un par de mofetas golpeando en el cuello y haciendo que cayeran al suelo de un golpe seco y completamente inconsciente.<p>

Firen sonrió levemente antes de mover sus ojos para poner observar como dos de esos animales se acercaban dispuestos a enfrentarse con ella.

Coloco una de sus aletas en el cinto que colgaba de su hombro y saco uno de los lápices que ahí había mientras que no quitaba ojo a esos animales.

La hembra había esperado que esos animales fueran inteligentes y hubieran salido corriendo pero al parecer no lo eran y todavía confiaban en ser capaces de parar a la hembra ártica.

La espía sonrió ante ese pensamiento dispuesta a hacer frente a esos "valientes".

Se lanzo rápidamente contra esas mofetas que no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo y los derribo de un simple movimiento dejando cortes en sus cuerpos para asegurarse que no se iban a mover.

Se levanto y miro a los cuerpos heridos de las mofetas para asegurarse que están vivos.

Habían sido rápidos de "eliminar" del camino para ser uno de los subordinados de esa cobra, a mas porque el debía saber que esos animales no conseguirían pararla.

_ Esta jugando_ murmuro Firen al darse cuenta de la verdad de la situación.

Naslka estaba provocando con ese ataque y ella lo sabia.

Gruño por lo bajo al darse cuenta que todo el zoológico era un tablero de juego cuando sintió un escalofrió en la columna vertebrar.

La espía abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que aquel sitio había alguien y solo había un ser en todo el mundo que le provocara semejante escalofrió.

_ No puede ser…

* * *

><p>Private retrocedió asustado mientras ese tejón oscuro cada vez esta mas cerca de el, sin esconder sus colmillos y sus garras para que supiera que iba en serio.<p>

Avanzaba lentamente y con cada paso del mamífero hacia que el pingüino retrotecediera cada vez mas hasta que su cuerpo choco contra algo duro.

Private soltó un pequeño grito sin poderlo evitar y miro de reojo a su espalda solo para encontrarse con una pared blanca justo detrás de el. Lo habían acorralado en un callejón sin salida.

_ ¿Qué pasa avecita? Ya no tienes a donde ir_ dijo el tejón en un tono irónico como si no supiese que había sido el quien había provocado eso_ no te preocupes pronto te daré una salida.

El joven pingüino vio como ese animal se lanzo contra el dispuesto a clavar sus colmillos y sus garras en su cuerpo, antes de moverse lo mas rápidamente posible para escapar de ese final.

Rodo hacia la izquierda movido por el miedo escapando por poco de ese final y viendo como ese ser oscuro callo justo donde el estaba antes.

El tejón movió su cabeza fijando esos ojos sedientos de sangre ene l pingüino y sonrió como si se estuviera divirtiendo como nunca antes.

_ Sabes jugar_ le murmuro el tejón mirándolo sabiendo que estaba aterrado_ mejor, si fuera fácil seria demasiado aburrido y llevo demasiado tiempo sin una buena diversión_ comenzó a moverse para acercarse al pingüino mientras tomaba aire para notar el miedo que este soltaba por cada uno de sus poros_ delicioso, el mejor de todos. Cada vez me dan mas ganas de verte pidiéndome perdón.

Un suave pasó para acercarse un poco mas a Private disfrutando que este estaba apunto de entrar en la histeria mas extrema.

_ Pidiéndome piedad_ termino de decir el tejón antes de que una risa fría y maquiavélica saliera de su hocico_ como me voy a disfrutar contigo.

Otra carcajada maquiavélica volvió a resonar en todo el terrario helando la sangre a la pequeña ave.

Sabia que lo decía en serio, no podía hacer mucho para derribarlo y mas porque tenia la sensación que ese tejón jugaría con el, desesperándolo lentamente mas de lo que ya estaba ahora.

El mamífero sonrió y estiro sus garras preparado para derribar al pequeño e inofensivo animal.

_ ¿Tienes algo que decir?_ le pregunto el tejón antes de saltar contra la ave que cerro los ojos para no ver como se le venia encima.

Ahora escuchad esta cancion hasta el final del fic: .com/watch?v=43rXPBYwHv8

Pero el golpe nunca llego haciendo que la pequeña ave abriera sus ojos azules confundido, para poder ver que había pasado para que pudiera sobrevivir.

Delante de el había un zorro de color naranja con las patas negras y una gran cola pomposa del mismo color anaranjado que el cuerpo, con los colmillos asomados en su hocico y su pelo completamente empinado preparada para luchar.

* * *

><p>El monotrema se paro en seco golpeando aterrado y se giro para asegurarse que no le perseguían.<p>

Esa misteriosa boa parecía tener una pequeña obsesión con el y eso que era la primera vez que lo veía.

Pero estaba solo, no había ni rastro del reptil.

Suspiro aliviado y se dispuso a continuar andando esperando encontrar alguna de las aves acuáticas no voladoras pero delante suyo se encontró con esa figura alargada de su perseguidor.

(Es que no se cansa) pe pregunto Perry mientras veía ese acosador alargado que tenia delante de el.

La boa en cambio al ver la cara de susto que tenia el mamífero semiacuatico.

_ ¿Sorprendido? ¿No me digas que pensabas que me había cansado de jugar?_ le dijo la boa en un tono sisearte mientras reptaba para acercarse al mamífero ovíparo.

Tenia a su "victima" acorralado contra la pared y demasiado cansado como para que consiguiera huir de el.

Perry en cambio movió su mano para colocarla en su espalda para agarrar su sombrero de fildeo que lo señalaba como agente secreto, dispuesto a usarlo como arma contra la misteriosa boa.

Sabia que si hacia eso, ya no había vuelta atrás, mostraría al mundo quien era el en realidad pero no tenia mas opción.

Si no lo hacia, seria la comida de esa serpiente.

En cambio la boa observo como el monotrema sacaba un misterioso sombrero de fiordo marrón oscuro.

_ Así que perteneces a la "Owca"_ siseo la serpiente al reconocer el sombrero antes de sonreír_ así que no solo eres un bocado apetitoso si no que también un agente. Cada vez me dan más de devorarte.

_ Mucho me temo que te quedaras con las ganas_ le dijo Perry mientras se preparaba para usar ese sombrero como arma para defenderse.

_ ¿Y como lo vas a hacer? Con un ridículo sombrero_ se burlo la boa al animal semiacuatico antes de levantase para disponerse a atacar.

El espía no le contesto, solo levanto su mano con ese sombrero dispuesto a defenderse.

Observo como ese reptil se acercaba rápidamente contra el y movió el sombrero contándole el morro a la serpiente.

La boa retrocedió por el dolor del corte y fijo sus orbes amarillas llenas de rabia al mamífero que tenia enfrente.

Había supestimado a su enemigo y eso no volvería a pasar de nuevo.

Movió la cola rápidamente como si se tratara de un látigo golpeándole en un costado sin que el animal australiano pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo cayendo a unos metros de la boa y perdiendo su "arma" en el proceso.

Se levanto débilmente por el golpe dispuesto a continuar con el combate cuando vio esa "sombra" alargada delante de el.

Levanto la mirada lentamente para mirar a la boa, quien estaba prácticamente levantada sobre su cuerpo con una mirada furiosa en su rostro y un corte en lado izquierdo del morro.

Parecía estar dispuesto a acabar con esto aquí y ahora.

_ Es hora de acabar con esto_ gruño la boa en un tono helado al monotrema que trajo saliva.

Sabia que estaba en lo cierto, sabia lo que se le venia encima pero por muy rápido que fuera era incapaz de esquivar a una de las serpientes mas grandes del mundo.

* * *

><p>Kowalski rodo lo mas rápidamente posible esquivando a los mapaches que habían saltado contra el y giro sobre si mismo dispuesto a continuar con la lucha.<p>

Miro a su alrededor para ver como esos animales estaban a su alrededor, aunque el sabia que no estaban todos allí si no que había alguno acechando.

Tomo aire para tranquilizarse en esa difícil situación y porque sabia que el estaba en total desventaja.

Era la primera vez que se veía en una situación así, ni si quiera con Blowhole terminaba en una situación tan desesperada y mira que el delfín maniático había hecho meridos pero las langostas iban directos y estos mamíferos eran de lo mas escurridizo.

Una de esos mapaches comenzó a reírse mirando al científico y sus intentos por mantener el control sobre la situación.

_ Ríndete_ gruño el mapache a Kowalski_ te tenemos rodeado.

Kowalski en cambio sonrió, sabia perfectamente la situación que estaba, pero no iba a dejar que un grupo de mapaches le impidieran llegar a donde estaba su amada y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Entrecerró sus ojos celestes mientras que se preparaba para usar esos movimientos que le había enseñado Firen.

Solo tenía una oportunidad y debía de ser ahora.

Se abalanzo contra esos mapaches derribando a unos cuantos de ellos pero quedando peligrosamente cerca de uno de esos arboles.

Algo se movió entre sus hojas y unos ojos se fijaron sobre el ave no voladora que era ajeno a lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas.

_ PINGÜINO DETRÁS DE TI_ grito una misteriosa voz masculina llamando la atención del científico.

Este se giro rápidamente para ver como uno de esos mapaches se había lanzado contra el sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Había caído en una envoscada sin que el se diera cuenta.

(Mierda) gruño Kowalski en su pensamiento angustiando sabiendo que seria incapaz de evitarlo cuando una sombra blanca apareció de la nada derribando a ese mustélido contra el suelo.

El mas alto miro sorprendido a su "salvado" que era un gran pelicano de color blanco con las plumas de las alas de un color negro y una curiosa cicatriz en la base de la ala derecha, que miraba la escena con una sonrisa divertida y una dispuesto a meterse en la lucha.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Kowalski observo al ave que había aparecido de la nada y se había puesto a su lado, no muy seguro si pensar si era un aliado o un enemigo más para hacer frente.

El pelicano en cambio miro a los mapaches mientras levantaba sus alas como si estuviese preparado para el combate y sonrío divertido.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ le pregunto el científico a la ave mediterránea que lo miro de reojo un poco reticente de su presencia.

_ Un amigo que ha visto que necesitabas un poco de ayuda_ le dijo el pelicano en un tono divertido a lo que el científico levanto la ceja en una mirada incleulida.

_ ¿Y como se que tu no eres en verdad un enemigo que quiere ganarse mi confianza?_ le pregunto el mas alto de las aves no voladora al recién llegado que empezó a reírse por las lógicas dudas de este.

_ Crees que si quisiera verte muerto, hubiera apartado a ese mapache que lo mas seguro hubiera acabado contigo_ le contesto el pelicano en un tono divertido mientras observaba a esos mapaches que se disponía a atacar.

El ave voladora sonrío confiada cuando vio que esos animales se disponía a atacarlo lanzándose en un salto contra el.

Movió su ala rápidamente bloqueándolo en pelo movimiento y lo derribo contra el árbol mas cercano con fuerza sorprendiendo al pingüino.

Conocía esos movimientos que ese misterioso pelicano estaba utilizando, eran técnicas pingüinos, movimientos característicos de su especie.

Miro de reojo al ave voladora mientras seguía atento a los mapaches, preguntándose como había podido aprenderlos.

Ese pelicano miro al pingüino con una sonrisa tranquila que al parecer nunca abandonaba su pico.

_ ¿Pareces sorprendido?_ le pregunto el pelicano al pingüino y mas porque ya conocía la respuesta.

_ Tu que crees_ gruño Kowalski reciente al ave mientras hacia lo propio con un par de mapaches dejándole por fin fuera de combate_ ¿Cómo un pelicano ha podido aprender técnicas pingüinos?

_ Fácil_ contesto en pelicano riéndose por lo bajo_ me las ha enseñado un pingüino.

Kowalski abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acaba de oír.

Un pingüino enseñando sus tecnicas de combate a un pelicano era algo muy raro.

El pelicano en cambio había notado la sorpresa del más listo por su respuesta.

_ Aunque seria mejor decir que me las enseñado una pingüina_ siguió con su explicación mientras continuara con su lucha_ se que la han trasladado aquí desde Barcelona, ese es el protocolo.

Kowalski en cambio golpeo al ultimo de esos mapaches dejándole inconsciente y funcío el ceño por lo había dicho ese pelicano.

Sabia perfectamente cual era la hembra que ese se refería, era su pareja, la única hembra que era su otra ciencia, pero que quería ese pelicano de ella.

Se giro rápidamente y miro a esa gran ave mediterránea que lo miraba tranquilamente, muy seguro de el.

_ Veo que la conoces_ dijo el pelicano muy seguro de si mismo al científico, como si ya supiera la respuesta.

_ Tengo la sensación que tu ya sabias que la conocía_ le gruño el científico entrecerrando los ojos en un tono serio al pelicano que comenzó reírse levemente.

_ Eres muy inteligente_ dijo entre carcajada y carcajada al pingüino_ me has caído muy bien.

Vio como esa gran ave mediterránea estiraba una se sus alas hacia el, con la palma extendía como quien daba la mano.

_ Me llamo Ivan y tienes razón, yo ya lo sabia_ sonrío divertido mientras tomaba la aleta al teniente_ os he estado observando todo el día.

El científico observo al pelicano atentamente mientras ataba cabos y más con lo sucedido con ella esta mañana cuando ellos llegaron al zoológico.

El había provocado esta tensión en su hembra.

Ivan en cambio miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algún indicio de donde podía estar quien buscaba.

_ ¿Tu sabes donde podía estar Firen?_ le pregunto Ivan rodando sus ojos marrones a la dirección del pingüino del comando.

_ No pero tengo que encontrarla con urgencia_ gruño al científico de una manera seria pero aun y así no puedo evitar que se notara un poco de angustia en su voz.

Ivan en cambio miro al científico curioso al notar ese hecho preguntándose la relación que tenia que ella, los había visto siempre juntos pero pensaba que era porque eran compañeros.

_ ¿Te importa mucho?_ le pregunto Ivan al científico que sonrío ante esta pregunta.

_ Si, es lo más importante para mi_ dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y una mirada que delataba el amor incondicional hacia la espía_ ella es mi pareja.

_ ¿QUE?

Kowalski observo a Ivan un poco curioso por su reacción. Parecía sorprendido, muy sorprendido, mirándolo fijamente.

_ ¿Se puede saber que pasa?_ le pregunto el teniente al pelicano un poco enfadado y mas porque quera ir ya a buscarla.

_ Nada, no pasa nada Skipper.

Kowalski abrió los ojos sorprendido como lo había llamado. Podía ser que ese curioso y alegre pelicano se creyera que el era Skipper.

Sonrío divertido y miro a la confundida gran ave.

_ No soy Skipper_ le dijo Kowalski con una sonrisa haciendo que el pelicano abriera los ojos aun mas sorprendido_ Me llamo Kowalski, teniente Kowalski y segundo al mando del comando Bravo 677.

* * *

><p>La boa abrió su boca dispuesto a tragarse a su victima, que parecía aterrado mirándole fijamente cuando algo le golpeo en la cara haciéndola retroceder.<p>

Perry vio como una pequeña pelota amarilla de tenis botaba delante de el y miro como la serpiente movía la cabeza para recuperarse del golpe.

Era su oportunidad para escapar y el espía no iba a desaprovecharla.

Soltó rápidamente para recuperar su sombrero de agente y ponerse al lado de su salvador.

La boa en cambio abrió sus ojos frustrado por la interrupción.

_ Maldita sea_ gruño la boa antes de ver a una sombra de color blanco y negro a unos metros de donde el estaba.

Era un pingüino con las plumas de la cabeza como si se tratara de un tupo de cresta que tenia una especie de lanza pelotas cogido entre sus aletas y estaba apuntando la serpiente de una manera firme.

_ Awiste temno que xa akat el xogo_ gruño Rico con su sonrisa típica de la ave antes de mirar de reojo al monotrema que estaba a su lado_ Pe'y ¿Estas be?

El monotrema agua-marina miro a la ave armada que tenia una pequeña obsesión por los de su especie mientras que estaba preparado por si la serpiente intentaba algo.

_Estoy perfectamente_ murmuro el monotrema espía antes de mirar a la boa que estaba mirándolos fijamente_ pero no creo que nos deje irnos por las buenas.

La boa en cambio sonrío por el comentario del agente.

_ Así es y menos ahora que ha venido uno de esos pingüinos a darme la bienvenida_ siseo el reptil de forma divertida por la situación que tenia delante.

Perry en cambio miro a Rico curioso al oír lo que había dicho la boa.

_ ¿Lo conoces?_ pregunto Perry al pingüino que seguía mirando al reptil fijamente.

_ Si, e sabio_ le contesto en un tono serio habiendo que la larga serpiente sonriera mas todavía.

_ Así que todavía me recordáis_ le dijo de una manera divertida a la ave_ me siento muy alargado_ entrecerró los ojos y siseo entre dientes_ entonces ya sabes lo que va a pasar.

Era un pregunta retorica y ambos animales lo sabia.

Esa serpiente parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa para devoraros.

(Piensa Perry y rápido) se gruño mentalmente el monotrema espía mientras mirara a la serpiente (tenemos que salir de aquí y pronto).

Gruño levemente un poco desesperado y más porque no se le ocurría nada para poder escapar.

Rico en cambio sonrío en un modo divertido y seguro antes de poner su aleta en el hombro del ornitorrinco para poder llamarle la atención.

_ Awagame.

Perry abrió los ojos mirando al experto en armas como si estuviera loco y más porque ahora no era momentos para abrazos.

_ Rico no_ intento decir Perry pero Rico lo miro de una forma un tanto seria en su rosto de demente.

_ agárrame y apunta.

Perry no le respondió, parecia que esa ave no voladora sabia lo que se hacia.

Cogio rápidamente al pingüino, que abrió el pico, sobre su hombro como si se tratase de un zaboka y cogió la aleta como si fuera el gatillo de un arma.

(Espero que sepa lo que se hace) pensó Perry antes de bajar la aleta rápidamente sin saber que iba a pasar.

* * *

><p>El tejon oscuro clavo sus ojos rojizos a ese inesperado intruso completamente enfadado porque le habían interrumpido su diversión mientras que el zorro lo miraba fijamente.<p>

_ ¿Quién osa interrumpir mi diversión?_ pregunto el tejon furioso a la zorrita.

_ La persona que no va a dejar que te salgas con la tuya_ dijo el canino con una voz casi infantil pero aun se podía notar que era una hembra antes de levantarse sobre sus dos patas traseras y mostrar su postura de combate y mirar de reojo a Private que estaba mirando la escena atónito_ ¿Estas bien?

Private no dijo nada, solo asistió rápidamente con la cabeza a la zorrita que sonrío levemente.

Parecía que estaba bien, solo totalmente aterrado por el tejon que tenia delante de ellos.

_ Menos mal, no quería que un pingüino sufriera ningún daño_ dijo la zorrita de una forma tranquila_ estoy buscando un miembro del comando Bravo 766.

La ave no voladora no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar el nombre y código de su comando, además porque eso era alto secreto y solo lo sabían la organización y estaba destruida y los propios miembros del comando.

_ ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?_ le pregunto Private a la zorrita que sonrío divertida antes la pregunta.

_ Eso es cofidencial, aunque por lo que veo si que eres un miembro de ese comando_ dijo la canino a Private en un tono tranquilo intentando sonar lo mas profesional que podía_ pero si me puedes contestar una cosa puede ser que te lo diga.

_ Depende de lo que sea_ dijo Private un poco curioso por el hecho de saber como ese canino sabia eso del comando y quien era.

La zorrita en cambio sonrío divertida antes de mover su cola pomposa de un lado al otro.

_ Busco la numero 1. Se que esta en ese zoológico_ le pregunto la zorrita a Private que lo miro confundido.

El pequeño pingüino conocía a todos los animales de vivían en este zoológico y no conocía ninguno que se llamara así.

El canino en cambio noto la confusión del pingüino antes de que sus sensibles orejas captaran un gruñido enfadado.

Ambos miraron al tejon oscuro que estaba compretamente molesto por el hecho de sentirse ignorado y que ellos lo hubieran hecho de sesta manera.

_ Sera mejor que dejemos esta conversación para mas adelante_ murmuro la zorrita al pingüino que tenia detrás de ella.

_ No podía estar mas de acuerdo_ le murmuro Private al ver que la lucha estaba apunto de renudarse.

* * *

><p>Skipper salto en pleno deslizamiento para ponerse en sus pies y frenar en seco rápidamente cuando vio como una extraña figura se le puso en el medido de su trayectoria.<p>

Era un pingüino como el, pero tenia unos ojos negros sin brillo como si tuvieran ninguna vida en ellos, aquel pingüino que jamás pensó que volvería a ver.

_ Shaix_ gruño Skipper al reconocer al pingüino que sonrío al ver como el cabeza plana recordaba su nombre.

_ Vaya parece que no te alegras de verme_ dijo Shaix al líder mientras entrecerraba sus ojos negros.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto Skipper al pingüino que tenia delante en un tono furioso, sabia perfectamente que una visita de ese pingüino no era nada bueno.

Shaix en cambio miro a Skipper como si le hubiera ofendido por la pregunta.

_ He venido de visita, expresamente para verte Skipper_ le contesto Shaix con una sonrisa y mas porque notaba la preocupación del líder del comando.

_ Y los que te acompañan solo es la corte de bienvenida_ gruño entrecerrando los ojos azul hielo.

_ Te noto un tanto irónico o mas bien es preocupación_ le contesto ese pingüino antes de sonreír de una forma maliciosa_ pero esa preocupación es por mi o por ese pequeño pingüino que tanto te gusta.

Skipper funcío el ceño todavía mas al escuchar lo que ese maniático le había dicho y mas porque sabia a quien se refería.

Pero ¿Cómo ese tipo podía conocer su relación con Private?

Shaix en cambio sonrío divertido al ver la reacción que había tenido ese pingüino y más porque había acertado de pleno. Al parecer ese tal Naslka no había mentido.

_ Ni se te ocurra tocarle una pluma Shaix_ gruño Skipper furioso al pingüino de ojos negros que sonreía abiertamente.

Sabia que Skipper estaba furioso, pero adoraba ponerlo así.

_ Tranquilo Skipper por ahora no tengo ganas de jugar con el pero_ dijo Shaix en un tono divertido mientras se acercaba lentamente para ponerse delante de Skipper_ eso no significa que luego no me divierta con el_ sonrío con una mueca sarcástica_ por meterse entre tu y yo. Porque tú me perteneces.

_ Jamás he sido tuyo_ le dijo Skipper en un tono cortante a ese pingüino que tenia delante de el.

_ Eso lo veremos al final, Skipper_ le contesto Shaix con una sonrisa traviesa_ eso lo veremos.

* * *

><p>Firen se giro lentamente, despacio con mucho cuidado mientras que en su interior deseaba que no fuera el y que sus fuertes instintos de espía le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada pero para su desgracia no fue así.<p>

Una cobra estaba mirándola desde un muro cercano.

_ Naslka_ gruño Firen mirando fijamente al reptil venenoso_ ¿A que estas jugando esta vez?

_ Yo no estoy jugando a nada pinguiespia_ sisea la cobra a la hembra de una manera siempre a lo que Firen levanto la ceja.

_ Ah no y entonces porque as asaltado el zoológico para obligarnos a separarnos_ gruño la hembra fuertemente a la serpiente que empezó a sonreír.

_ Muy aguda pinguiespia_ dijo riéndose a la hembra espía_ quería hablar contigo a solas.

_ ¿Hablar?_ pregunto con falsa confusión la hembra antes de cruzar sus aletas_ ¿Qué querías decirme? Que tus intenciones son acabar con la Owca_ sonrío levemente mientras seguía manteniendo una mirada seria en su rostro_ creo que esa información llega tarde, hay un agente de la agencia en el zoo.

_ Así que al final si que se han movido.

Firen miro a la cobra levemente tras oír lo que había dicho. Parecía como si supiera que la agencia estuviera investigado lo que sucedió realmente en la plataforma.

_ ¿Y tu que sabes de todo esto?_ pregunto Firen en un tono un tanto frío y bastante harta de los juegos de su enemigo.

_ Todo_ le contesto la cobra con una sonrisa suave y mostrando sus afilados y mortales colmillos_ quieras o no, fui yo quien los ayudo a conseguir ese video que aparecisteis solo vosotros en la plataforma.

Firen funcío el ceño por lo que acababa de oír y mas por que había sido el quien había provocado esa confusión con la Owca.

_ Así que fuiste tu quien ha provocado aquel malentendido_ le gruño enfadada y sacando un lápiz de ese cinto.

_ No es culpa mía que se lo creyeran sin mirar si era falso o no_ dijo Naslka con un tono de falsa inocencia que sabia que lo que hacia era enfadar mas a la hembra espía que tenia delante suyo_ Aunque yo no he venido a hablar de eso exactamente, si no de mis planes con la Owca.

Naslka salto del muro con la mirada fija en la hembra que tenia delante.

_ Aquí a tres días asaltare la sede central de la agencia_ comenzó a explicar la serpiente mas venenosa del mundo mirando con esos ojos amarillentos a la ave acuática y su enemigo particular.

_ Eso seria si yo no te lo impido_ le gruño Firen de una manera seria mientras agarraba con fuerza esos lápices_ y sabes que nunca dejare que te salgas con la tuya.

La cobra comenzó a reírse divertido por la respuesta de su enemiga y más porque ya se imaginaba una respuesta por ese estilo por parte de ella.

Haría todo o que fuera posible para frustrar sus planes.

_ Entonces nos veremos en tres días si eres capaz de llegar_ dijo Naslka girándose para subir de nuevo a ese muro y irse de allí_ A pinguiespia_ miro de reojo a la hembra ártica_ ten cuidado con el tigre.

La pingüina espía observo a la cobra confundida antes de oír unos pasos detrás de ella seguidos de un potente rugido.

Se volteo rápidamente para ver lo que se había estaba acercando y lo que vio hizo que se quedara congelada.

Detrás de ella estaba un enorme tigre de bengala, con una ojos fijos en ella y totalmente dispuesto a saltarle encima.

(Mierda) pensó Firen mientras agarraba con fuerza esos lápices que había sacado con Naslka dispuesta a hacer frente a esta nueva y mortal amenaza.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Ivan suspiro un tanto frustrado y miro al pingüino que lo estaba acompañando en su importante búsqueda.

Kowalski en cambio observo al pelícano un poco preocupado por el hecho de verlo suspirar.

(Esta muy preocupado por Firen) pensó el científico mientras miraba de reojo a la gran ave acuática que abrí el pico dispuesto a hablar pero Ivan en cambio miro al cielo.

Parecía como si estuviera calculando alguna cosa que solo ese pájaro acuático volador sabia.

_ Vamos muy lentos_ murmuro Ivan al pingüino de ojos celestes_ iríamos mas rápido si miráramos desde el aire.

Kowalski miro a la otra ave como si se estuviese olvidando el factor que el era un pingüino, un ave que con el paso del tiempo había abandonado su lugar en el cielo para hacer el mar su único hogar.

_ Ivan, tu sabes que los pingüinos no volamos_ me murmuro el científico entrecerrando los ojos mientras recordaba el factor "ave que no vuela" al pelícano

Ivan en cambio solo lo observo divertido antes de abrir sus grandes alas para mostrar el total de su envergadura, era como si quería mostrar algo a ese pingüino.

_ Lo se pero te recuerdo que fui el compañero de Firen_ dijo Ivan de una manera divertida en su voz_ pero eso no significa que ella no haya volado_ comenzó a reírse levemente al ver la cara de total confucion que tenia ese macho artantico que tenia delante_ ¿Conoces la táctica aérea R12?

Kowalski miro todavía mas confundido al pelícano, conocía la tractica que se estaba refiriendo y era una de las mas complicadas y mas si la querías hacer de una forma rápida. Consistía en montarse en una ave voladora de gran tamaño y con una gran fuerza física para aprovechar y volar encima de el, justamente este hecho hacia que fuera complicada ya que no dependías casi completamente de su fuerza e equilibrio y un movimiento en falso y podías hacer que el que te llevaba cayera al vació

Ivan sonrió divertido antes de de mover sus alas blancas y negras para mostrarle que estaba listo para utilizar esa táctica.

_ Se utilizar esa táctica casi de memoria, además si puedo con Fir podre contigo_ dijo con una suave sonrisa divertida el pelícano_ que ¿Te subes?

El científico miro levemente al pelícano antes de acercarse para montarse encima de el para utilizar esa táctica de lucha.

Sabia que era la manera mas rápida de encontrar a Firen y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrarla pronto.

El gran ave noto como su copiloto se montaba encima de su espalda y se acomodaba antes de aletear con fuerza para remontar el vuelo.

Kowalski cerro los ojos por la sacudida del pelícano al moverse antes de notar una agradable brisa que acariciaba su cara.

Abrió sus ojos celestes para encontrarse que ya estaba en el aire y el zoológico estaba completamente bajo sus patas.

Kowalski había volado muchas veces gracias a sus aparatos de propulsión pero esta vez era la sensación mas distintas que había experimentado.

Se levanto levemente para ver lo que había delante de ellos desde su posicionan en el cielo y donde ya podían ver gran parte del zoológico cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Era una sombra rápida de un color blanco y negro, una pequeña ave que el reconocería en cualquier lugar, y que estaba luchando con lo que pudo ver era un felino de gran tamaño.

_ He encontrado a Firen_ dijo Kowalski rápidamente al pelícano_ esta allí enfrente.

_ Perfecto_ dijo Ivan moviéndose rápidamente antes de polpulsarse rápidamente hacia el lugar donde había dicho el científico.

Mientras que Marlene, Julien y el resto de los lemures levantaban la vista para ver como un curioso pájaro de gran envergadura y que no habían visto antes en el zoológico que tenia un pingüino encima suyo pasaba volando rápidamente por encima suyo.

(¿Qué estará pasando?) pensó la nutria mientras comenzaba a correr hacia donde se dirigían esos dos animales.

-0-

Ambos animales saltados esquivando en zarpazo de aquel tejón de una manera rápida y eficaz y mas porque sabían que ahora mismo les llevaban una gran ventaja numérica.

La zorra se giro rápidamente en si misma aprovechando su propio impulso para poderle golpearle con una potente patada.

El tejón callo al suelo ante la mirada atónita de Private.

Tenia que reconocer que ese canino rojizo sabia como defenderse y atacar muy bien.

El tejón en cambio se levanto levemente antes de frotase la cara justo donde el zorro le había golpeado y lo miro hecho completamente una furia.

Nadie lo había golpeado antes y había salido con vida.

_ Me las pagaras_ gruño el tejón a la zorrita antes de que una sombra, una curiosa sompre que recoldaba una pequeña iguana aparecia en las penublas de la puerta.

_ Basta Mist_ gruño ese nuevo animal al tejón en un tono serio para darle a entender que no estaba para juegos de su parte_ el jefe nos esta llamando a todos, ahora mismo.

Tejón al oír eso sonrió mostrándoles sus incesibos a los dos animales que tenia delante.

_ Tenéis suerte, pero no acaba aquí_ gruño el tejón oscuro hiendo se a la puerta para irse con la iguana_ nos volveremos a encontrar y cuando llegue el momento no tendrás tanta suerte.

Ambos animales vieron como esos intrusos de Hoboken se iban de allí.

Private se hacerlo rápidamente a la puerta para ver a como los atacante se iban hiendo del zoo, era como si hubieran hecho su parte del plan. ¿Pero cual?

_ Están huyendo_ dijo la zorrita al pájaro no volador que miraba el exterior preocupado.

_ Mas bien parece que se están replegando para irse a algún otro lado_ le dijo Private antes de girarse_ no se quien eres pero no eres de Hoboken.

_ Vaya parece que te has dado cuenta de eso_ dijo la zorra con una sonrisa divertida_ me llamo Lilian pero todo el mundo me llama Lily y provengo del zoológico de Londres.

Private abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que había dicho y mas porque el había sido traspasado de ese zoológico hace muchísimos años para formar parte del comando de Skipper.

_ Eres inglesa.

_ Si_ le afirmo Lily moviendo la colita de un lado para el otro_ un pingüino llamado Nigel me dijo que era el momento para que me uniera a la organización, bueno mas bien que intentara pasar la prueba de acceso pero al parecer el no sabia que la esta había desaparecido_ le explico a ese pingüino que tenia delante y que estaba cada vez mas sorprendido al oír el nombre de su tío_ pero eso ya es parte del pasado, ahora lo mas importante es encontrar a la numero 1.

_ ¿Sabes quien es?_ le pregunto Private al la canina que negó.

_ No nunca la he visto pero mi compañero de misión si que la conoce y dice que es la mejor espiá pingüina de la organización.

Private parpadeo por lo que había dicho ese mamífero anaranjado y mas porque si era una hembra de pingüino y estaba allí con ellos solo podía ser un solo animal.

_ Creo que se quien es pero antes es mejor que vayamos a ver a Skipper_ le dijo Private a la zorrita antes de girarse.

Sabían lo que tenían que hacer y ahora solo tenían que encontrar al líder de las aves no voladoras.

-0-

Una ráfaga de tornillos salió del pico del pingüino recién convertido en arma para sorpresa de Perry que no se esperaba esto.

El no sabia demasiado de esas aves pero jamás pensó que un pingüino se podría convertir y literalmente en una ametralladora contra ese reptil.

Cuando termino de dispara el monotrema miro a la boa que estaba en el suelo con tornillos clavados en el cuerpo de esta dándose cuenta que estaba muerta, no creía que la serpiente hubiera sobrevivido a tantos disparos.

Dejo al pingüino en el suelo que lo estaba mirando preocupado.

_ ¿Xtas ben?_ pregunto Rico a su amigo en un tono preocupado

_ Si_ suspiro el mamífero semiacuatico antes de mirar a los ojos azules de ese pingüino armado_ gracias por venir a ayudarme.

El pingüino loco sonrió por las palabras de ese monotrema espiá que de pronto estaba mirando a un lado al otro buscando alguna cosa.

_ ¿Sabes donde están los demás?

_ Nop_ negó el ave rápidamente pero señalo a la dirección que se encontraba el habitad de los pingüino sabiendo que allí debía de estar las respuestas.

Perry asistió rápidamente al entender lo que estaba señalando ese pingüino comenzando a andar lo mas rápidamente a la sede donde lo mas seguro que estén el resto del comando.

Anduvieron lo mas rápidamente posible cuando algo llamo la atención al monotrema de la Owca, un extraño ruido que recordaba ligeramente al de una estampida.

Subió al muro para darse cuenta que así era, animales que antes habían asaltado el zoológico ahora avanzaban hacia la salida en su dirección.

(Mierda) pensó el agente frustrado antes de mirar al pingüino que se había quedado abajo. Sabia que no había tiempo para avisar-lo y mas por muy rápido que estos fueran así que hizo lo primero que se paso por la mente.

Salto contra Rico sacándolo de la trayectoria de esos animales que pasaron por su lado rapiamente sin prestarles ninguna atención.

Rico miro a Perry agradecido por salvarle que morir pisoteado pero este solo estaba mirando a esos animales que se marchaban con una mirada seria.

Parecía que todos los animales habían recibido la orden de salir de allí a la vez, pero ¿quien lo había ordenado? y ¿porque?

_ Tenemos que encontrar a Firen_ murmuro Perry en un tono serio al darse cuenta que si alguien supiera que estaba pasando debía de ser la hembra ártica

-0-

Skipper dio un manotazo para quitarse de encima a ese pingüino obsesionado con el que dio un paso hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

Shaix en cambio miro a Skipper con una sonrisa en su pico y unos ojos que delataban su lujuria por el ave que tenia delante de el.

_ Me encanta cuando te pones difícil_ dijo ese pingüino de ojos negros en un tono divertido y sin ocultar en un momento las intenciones que tenia hacia el pingüino cabeza plana que tenia delante_ me entra mas ganas de tenerte.

_ Pues te quedaras con las ganas Shaix_ le gruño Skipper antes de disponerse a golpear a ese pingüino_ ya te dicho que jamás seré tuyo.

Shaix en cambio cogió la aleta del capitán con fuerza parando el puñetazo y mostrando una sonrisa traviesa en su pico.

_ Si es por ese pequeño pingüino puedo hacer algo para arreglarlo.

_ Ni se te ocurra psicópata_ rugió Skipper a ese pingüino de una manera furiosa_ si tocas una sola pluma de Private te juro que te acabare contigo.

Skipper sabia que ese tipo era capaz de hacer lo que estaba insinuando, ya lo había hecho con un superior porque lo felicito y a un compañero de cuartel que habían tenido y no dejaría que a su soldado le pasara nada por ese psicópata.

Shaix en cambio sonrió sabiendo que había llamado la atención del líder del comando cuando en ese momento oyó un potente aleteo como si perteneciera a una gran ave.

Miro de reojo para encontrarse con una gran ave negra con el cuello largo sin plumas de un color morado claro o grisáceo y con el pico ligeramente curvado.

Sabia quien era ese pájaro y sabia lo que significaba si había venido ya hasta aquí.

_ Parece que tienes suerte Skipper_ sonrió divertido antes de entrecerrar los ojos_ pero terminaremos esta conversación mas tarde.

Shaix salto rápidamente para quedar encima de esa ave negra que volvió a tomar el vuelo para alegarse de ese pingüino de ojos de hielo que los miraba fijamente.

Skipper se había dado cuenta que algo había pasado y mas porque sabia que Shaix no se iría así como así si no fuera algo gordo.

((Naslka se ha movido)) pensó sabiendo que solo había un animal en todo el mundo que podía haber montado un ataque de ese estilo.

-0-

Firen salto rápidamente esquivando el zarpazo de ese tigre que al parecer no tenia ninguna intención de irse como los demás animales que habían venido de Hoboken, mas bien parecía que su misión era retrasar todo lo posible a la hembra ártica (sin contar intentarla matar).

Pero ella contaba con su velocidad y de unos lápices que todavía le quedaban para esquivarlo aunque estaba segura que un descuido por su parte u seria pingüino muerto.

Lanzo otro zarpazo el tigre haciendo que saltara hacia atrás para esquivarlo pero teniendo la mala suerte de resbalarse al caer de nuevo sobre el suelo.

_ Ya eres mio, pajarito_ gruño ese felino dispuesto a acabar con ella.

Firen movió rápidamente sus aletas para sacar los dos últimos lápices que tenia pero estos se engancharon en su funda inpidendole que los pudiera sacar.

Gruño frustrada mientras veía como ese animal se acercaba triunfante hacia ella y mas porque sabia que no tenia tiempo para buscar otra arma en su situación.

((Mierda))

Vio como ese mamífero sacaba sus garras retráctiles dispuesto a rajar con ella la carne de la ave no voladora cuando algo paso.

Una sombra bicolor apareció poniéndose en el medio recibiendo el zarpazo del tigre.

Una sombra que la hembra espiá reconocería en cualquier parte y en cualquier situación.

_ KOWALSKI_ grito Firen a su pareja que estaba en el suelo a unos metros de donde estaba ella por la fuerza del golpe y se giro al felino completamente furiosa.

Nadie dañaba a su macho y salía indemble mientras ella estuviera con vida.

Gruño sin importarle en no mostrar que estaba enfadada ya que sus ojos estaban ardiendo de furia descontrolada por el hecho que su macho estuviera herido, dispuesta a hacérselo pagar a ese animal que tenia delante.

_ Firen, cógelo_ le grito de pronto una voz que se le izo conocida pero que no le importaba saber de donde o de quien provenia ahora mismo.

Salto y agarro lo que fuera que quería esa voz que cogiera para darse cuenta que era una barra de hierro y sonrió antes de acertar donde quería darle a ese animal, en su cabeza haciendo que saliera un reguero de sangre de ella.

Aterrizo sin prestar atención a ese felino que había allí, le daba igual que si estaba muero o solo inconsciente y se dirigió lo mas rápidamente posible hacia donde estaba ese pingüino en el suelo.

((Kowalski no)) pensó la hembra espiá asustada y mas porque ese animal, el ave que mas quería en este mundo estaba en el suelo completamente immovil.

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

La hembra se coloco al lado de Kowalski con una mirada preocupada en su rostro y más porque su macho, la persona más importante de su vida, yacía inmóvil en el suelo delante de ella.

_ Kowalski_ le murmuro la hembra agachándose haciendo que sus plumas empezaran a tocar las del macho mientras que las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos azul oscuro.

Cerro los ojos haciendo de ese liquido salado cayeran al suelo, impotente cuando algo le todo la mejilla de una manera suave… incluso cariñosa.

Los volvió a abrir para descubrir quien esta quien estaba acariciando su rostro y encontrarse con una mirada tranquila en unos ojos celestes.

_ No llores_ le murmuro Kowalski a la hembra con una sonrisa.

Firen en cambio abrazo al macho que antes había pensado que lo había perdido para siempre.

_ Me has asustado_ gimió la hembra llorando nuevamente pero esta vez eran lagrimas de alivio por el echo que el todavía estuviera vivo_ dios Kowalski, no quiero pensar que de verdad te hubiera perdido.

Kowalski en cambio paso sus aletas en la espalda de la hembra para estrecharla mas contra el y acariciarla para que ella se tranquilizara.

_ Estoy bien_ le susurro en una manera tierna a su pareja y la miro a esos ojos azul oscuro que adoraba mas que cualquier otra cosa_ sabes que no me perderás tan fácilmente.

Firen sonrió levemente antes de el macho la besara levemente para demostrarle lo fuerte que era su unión, lo mucho que la quería antes de que pudieran oír una tos detrás de ellos.

Se giraron para encontrarse con el pelicano que había llevado a Kowalski hasta allí y que ahora mismo los miraba divertido la escena aunque parecía que el pelicano se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse.

Firen al ver el pájaro que tenia delante no pudo esconder la cara de toral sorpresa que tenia puesto.

_ Ivan_ murmuro la hembra espía sin creerse lo que veía y mas porque la ultima vez que lo había visto estaba cubierto de sangre en la antigua sede de la organización, donde habían hecho la reunión global.

Ivan en cambio empezó a reírse por la reacción de la hembra.

_ Parece que haigas visto a un fantasma_ le dijo Ivan a Firen entre carcajada y carcajada mientras que ella solo frunció en ceño.

_ ¿Y que te parece? La ultima vez que te vi pensaba que habían muerto_ gruño Firen al pelicano mientras se levantaba para ayudar a su pareja antes de fijarse en una cosa de la aleta de el.

En su aleta tenia tres marcas sangrantes, aunque ya apenas tenias corriendo ese líquido, que le había hecho las garras de ese tigre al protegerla.

_ Tengo que curarte las heridas_ dijo Firen a Kowalski que asistió sabia que era imposible convencerla una vez ella había tomado una decisión y miro a Ivan de reojo y con una mirada muy seria_ y cuando vayamos a la sede me darás una buena explicación.

Ivan asistió y mas porque sabia que la hembra de pingüino estaba muy molesta por la ocultación de su condición por su parte.

- (0) -0-

Skipper entro en la sede esperando que alguno de sus chicos hubiera llegado pero en su interior no había ningún rastro de ellos, solo el ordenador de la hembra funcionando.

Se imaginaba que Kowalski hacia ido a buscar a Firen pero esperaba que alguno de los tres que faltaban del grupo estibuvieran ya allí.

(Puede que les haiga pasado algo) pensó Skipper activando su mente paranoica poniéndose en lo peor de lo que podía haber pasado especialmente al pequeño pingüino que había conseguido conquistar su corazón.

No quería pensar si le hubiera pasado algo… ni Shaix hubiera hecho algo al pequeño.

Suspiro preocupado antes de oír un ruido como si alguien corriera la tapa de pescado que usaban como cierre del bunker.

Se giro rápidamente mientras se ponía en una forma preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginarse que pudiera entrar allí cuando vio que se trataba de una ave acuática igual que el, un pingüino.

Este salto con facilidad al interior y miro al líder con una sonrisa.

_ Tranquilo Skipper que no soy ningún enemigo_ dijo el ave de una manera tranquila y mirando tranquilamente al capitán con sus ojos azul oscuros, mientras que detrás de ella entraban Kowalski y un pelicano.

Skipper miro al ave voladora con desconfianza y a de mas con razón con todo lo que había pasado en el zoológico en poco rato.

Firen en cambio solo se dirigió a uno de los cagones para sacar una caja de color blanca, un pequeño botiquín que tenían preparado siempre para alguna urgencia, ignorando la mirada de su compañero.

_ ¿Y el?_ pregunto Skipper esperando que alguien de esos tres respondiera, aunque prefería que fueran alguno de los miembros de su comando lo que lo hicieran.

Para el pingüino paranoico ese pelicano era un peligro potencial.

_ El es Ivan, es de fiar_ le contesto Kowalski mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban al lado de la mesa.

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Kowalski?_ pregunto de nuevo Skipper en un ataque de paranoia galopante_ ¿puede que sea de Hoboken? ¿Un espía de Naslka para matarnos? Incluso algo peor.

Ivan miro a Skipper antes de ponerse una de sus alas en el pico para evitar que viera como empezaba a reírse por los comentarios paranoicos que le estaba dedicando el líder.

_ Yo pensaba que Fir exageraba con eso que Skipper es un paranoico sin remedio_ dijo entre carcajada y carcajada del pelicano.

Skipper en cambio frunció el ceño confundido por lo que había dicho y más bien por el nombre que había dicho eso.

¿Es que ese pájaro lo conocía? ¿Conocía a Firen? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Firen en cambio miro divertido a Skipper y por la cara de alucinación que tenia mientras que dejaba ese botiquín en la mesa.

Sabia que ahora mismo ese pingüino con la cabeza plana debía de haber muchísimas preguntas por la identidad de ese pelicano.

La hembra lanzo una leve sonrisa mientras habría la caja para agarrar las vendas que le hacían falta para curar la herida de su quería pareja.

_ El es Ivan, es de la organización_ le respondió simplemente la hembra espía.

_ ¿De la milicia?_ le pregunto Skipper de pronto a su compañera que solo sonrió y lo miro de reojo,

_ No, es la parte espía como yo_ le contesto simplemente antes de empezar a curar la herida al macho mientras que Skipper lo miraba sorprendido mas no poder por lo que había dicho.

No se podía creer lo que ella había dicho y más porque ella misma había explicado antes que es la ultima espía con vida de la Organización.

_ ¿Pero como…?_ le pregunto o por lo menos lo intento Skipper antes de que una voz pero esta vez femenina que no pertenecía a Firen sonara en la estancia.

_ ¿Eres espía?

Las 4 aves acuáticas se giraron para ver a los tres lémures y a una nutria que habían entrado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y habían dicho lo ultimo que había dicho la hembra acuática.

Marlene estaba mirando a su vecina de habitad que había llegado hace unas semanas y sobre todo porque jamás pensó que había algo así detrás de ella.

Firen en cambio solo suspiro sin apartar la mirada de lo que tenía entre sus aletas.

_ Si, soy una espía pero eso no cambia nada_ le murmuro antes de sonreír_ no he venido aquí para espiar a nadie si no para unificar el comando Bravo 677 y como ya sabes como hembra de crías.

Marlene miro a la hembra espía sorprendida ante la seriedad y mas porque ella se había adelantado a esa pregunta.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabias?_ le pregunto la nutria a lo hizo que ella empezara a reírse.

_ Porque es la clásica pregunta que me dicen cuando saben que soy espía_ dijo Firen divertida mientras terminaba de vendarle la herida a Kowalski.

_ Es un cliché que existe con los espías_ dijo Ivan divertido mientras que Skipper comenzó a toser para llamarles la atención.

Quería saber como es que ahora había otro espía de la desaparecida Organización.

_ Si queréis contestadme os lo agradecería mucho_ dijo Skipper a las espías que lo miraron.

_ Bueno eso mismo le iba a preguntarle yo a Ivan_ dijo la hembra espía mirando fijamente al pájaro volador_ la ultima vez que te vi no te note ningún signo vital.

_ Bueno en realidad si que los tenia pero estaban demasiados bajos como para notarlos y mas si estabas nerviosa como tu tuviste que estar cuando entraste a la sede_ le explico Ivan a la hembra que lo estaba escuchado muy atentamente_ me encontró una zorrita llamada Lilian, sabes la hermana de Alex_ Firen asistió pero no dijo nada esperando que el pelicano continuara con la explicación_ gracias a su olfato se dio cuenta que yo todavía estaba vivo y me llevo al zoológico mas cercano donde estuve hasta que me recupere… que tarde si no recuerdo mal unos 3 meses… luego de eso volví a Barcelona pero Marta me dijo que te habían llevado al zoológico de New York, justo al mismo zoológico que estaba el comando que tu ayudaban, así que vine hacia aquí.

El pelicano miro atentamente las reacciones que tenían esos miembros del comando bravo, la nutria y esos tres lémures.

Parecían realmente sorprendidos por todo lo que había dicho Ivan.

_ ¿Qué esta pasando?_ pregunto otra voz, esta vez la voz del ornitorrinco que acaba de entrar en la sede de los pingüinos.

Se giraron para ver como Rico y el espía de la Owca había llegado a la sede.

_ ¿Quién es ese pelicano?_ volvió a preguntar Perry señalando a Ivan.

_ Me llamo Ivan, un agente de la organización mundial de colaboración animal contra el crimen_ se presento Ivan al ornitorrinco que abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego miro a la hembra.

_ Perry, yo no sabia nada que el estaba vivo_ dijo Firen rápidamente al intuir lo que iba a decir ese monotrema mientras que Ivan miraba a un lado y luego al monotrema.

Parecía que Perry era un famoso e Ivan quería un autógrafo de su parte.

_ ¿No puede ser?_ se pregunto Ivan emocionado antes de acercarse rápidamente a Perry_ Eres el agente P de la OWCA.

_ Si_ murmuro sin saber que pensar del pelicano que tenia delante de el.

_ Genial… he oído hablar mucho de ti en la organización_ comenzó a decir el pelicano emocionado a mas no poder_ no puedo crees que puedo conocer a todo un agente de la agencia.

Perry parpadeo un poco abrumado por todo lo que estaba diciendo el pelicano antes de mirar a la hembra y atar todos los cabos y más por la pregunta que le había hecho la hembra cuando se habían conocido.

_ ¿Tu sabias que era un agente?_ pregunto el monotrema a la hembra que sonrió divertida.

_ Si, lo sabia pero quería estar segura completamente pero… podernos volver al tema que nos interesa_ comenzó a decir de pronto la hembra de pingüino volviendo a un tono serio_ Naslka.

Todos mundo la miraron, Marlene no entendía nada que de lo que ella se estaba refiriendo pero los lémures si que sabían lo que se refería con ese nombre y mas porque la vieron muy de cerca cuando enveneno a la hembra.

_ Naslka ¿Quién es ese tipo?_ pregunto Marlene confundida.

Firen en cambio frunció el ceño por la pregunta.

_ El es mi enemigo_ dijo simplemente_ este ataque ha sido obra de el para provocar que nos separemos y poder provocarme.

_ ¿Y que te ha dicho?_ le pregunto Kowalski a la hembra que suspiro.

_ Seria mejor que esperáramos a Private antes de que expliques algo mas_ les dijo Skipper a su pareja de opciones que asistieron.

Perry en cambio miro al líder del comando Bravo bastante curioso.

_ ¿Todavía no ha llegado?_ le pregunto el monotrema al pingüino líder que lo miro mas preocupado por cada minuto que pasaba sin saber nada de quien era su pareja.

_ No, todavía no ha llegado aquí_ murmuro Skipper al ornitorrinco_ crees que estaría así si el estuviera aquí.

_ Mas bien parece que tu también haigas visto a alguien desagradable_ le dijo Firen al ver la reacción de su amigo del antiguo grupo.

Skipper se giro para observar a la hembra mientras que ella solo estaba mirándolo seriamente con las aletas cruzadas esperando alguna respuesta por su parte.

Odiaba que ella lo conociera tan bien.

_ Te has encontrado con Shaix_ le dijo de nuevo la hembra no como pregunta si no como una afirmación, mientras que Skipper suspiraba levemente.

Sinceramente odiaba que se le diera tan bien descubrir las cosas.

_ Exactamente Firen_ le contesto Skipper antes de sentarse un mas nervioso que antes_ temo que este psicópata haiga hecho algo malo a Private.

Firen en cambio suavizo levemente la mirada entendiendo como debía sentirse ese líder enamorado ya que si algo le pasaba a Kowalski ella estaría igual que ese pájaro que tenia delante de ella.

Abrió su pico para contestarle a Skipper cuando justo en ese momento el mejor tranquilizante que 1000 palabras juntas aparecía por la escotilla de la sede.

El cabeza plana se giro rápidamente para ver al pingüino que hacia que su nervios estuvieran apunto de estallar estaba en la entrada junto a un pequeño zorrito rojizo.

_ Private_ le llamo Skipper antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el joven para abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

Private en cambio lo miro confundido antes de sonreír al darse cuenta que ese pingüino líder y orgulloso con un toque de paranoico estaba completamente muerto de preocupación por el.

_ Tranquilo Skipper, estoy bien_ murmuro Private de una forma suave mientras levantaba sus ojos para ver los ojos azul hielo que tenia el líder y que el amaba.

_ ¿En serio Private? ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto para asegurarse y sacando una sonrisa a la zorrita.

_ Si señor esta perfectamente_ dijo Lily en un tono tan profesional como se le fue posible antes de ver al pelicano que había estado con ella todo el rato_ IVAN

El pelicano se giro para ver a la zorrita que lo había llamado y que se acercaba lo mas rápidamente.

_ ¿Has encontrado a la numero 1?_ pregunto la zorrita con una sonrisa haciendo que Firen parpadeara sorprendida antes de mirar al pelicano.

_ Ivan… tú ya sabes de lo que pienso del nombrecito_ gruño Firen a su compañero de organización que sonreía nervioso mientras que Kowalski la miraba sin entender nada.

_ ¿Qué pasa con el nombre, amor?_ pregunto Kowalski al darse cuenta de la cara de molesta que tenia la hembra.

_ Es el nombre que me llamaban en la organización pero no me gustaba que me llamara así_ gruño Firen a modo de explicación y suspiro_ yo nunca me considere la numero 1.

_ Pues lo eras_ dijo Ivan a la hembra con en tono de entusiasmo por este hecho.

_ Eso da igual ahora mismo_ murmuro Firen en un tono cansado_ Tenemos algo pendiente y tenemos que hablarlo ahora.

Todos asistieron antes de que ella mirara al líder del comando y señalo a esos 4 civiles que habían entrado al bunker.

Esto se iba a poder serio más de lo que ya estaba y no quería que esos animales se metieran más en esta misión.

_ Marlene, lémures tenéis que iros_ les dijo Skipper a esos 4 mamíferos en un tono serio_ esto es un asusto muy serio y no quiero civiles implicados en la misión.

_ Lo entiendo pero Perry también es un civil_ le pregunto Marlene al pingüino y señalando al monotrema que solo negó con su cabeza.

_ Yo nunca he sido un civil, Marlene_ murmuro Perry antes de sacar un sombrero que se había guardado antes de entrar en este sitio y colocárselo en la cabeza_ y estoy igual de metido en esta misión que cualquiera de ellos.

Marlene abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que había insinuado el monotrema mientras que Skipper miro la escena muy serio.

Esto se estaba alargando demasiado y no sabían lo que había querido la cobra de Firen, pero se imaginaba que no seria nada bueno.

_ ¿Cómo que estas metido?_ murmuro Marlene como para asegurarse de lo que el quería decir con eso.

_ Yo también soy un espía como Firen o Ivan pero yo provengo de una agencia llamada Owca_ comenzó a explicar el espía de la agencia antes de que Skipper tosiera para interrumpirles, no era el momento de explicaciones y menos cuando estas no tenía ningún sentido para nadie.

_ Eso no tiene que ver en el caso Marlene… Perry es un agente y no un civil y eso es lo que importa así que espero que por tu buen juicio no te metas en esta operación_ le dijo Skipper a la nutria antes de señalar a los lémures que parecían que se lo estaban pasando genial con el panorama_ y llévate también a estos.

Marlene no dijo nada, solo cogió a esos mamíferos de cola alargada para llevárselos, aunque Julien se quejaba de eso antes de echar un último vistazo a esos curiosos animales unidos para hacer la misión.

Se iban a ir y ella después de todo lo que había visto y oído hoy no se iba a quedar ajena.

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

El rey de cola anillada miro decepcionado la entrada de la sede de esos pingüinos mientras que su sequito real de lémures se disponían a volver a su habitad.

Marlene solo se paro mirando a ese macho primate antes de entrecerrar sus ojos.

_ ¿Marlene?_ le pregunto el viejo lémur a la hembra al notar que esta se había quedado atrás.

_ Me quedare esperando a Julien_ le respondió simplemente a ayeaye que solo asistió levemente antes volver a su camino al habitad de al lado.

Conocían muy bien a la nutria como para saber que era la única para quitar la idea de ir detrás de esos pájaros… era una pena que ella no tenia esa intención precisamente.

La castaña conocía muy bien al grupo de Skipper como para saber que tanto secretismo solo podía significar que era muy peligroso… y precisamente por eso iba a ir a ayudarles… y ese rey era la clave para saber lo que esta pasando.

Comenzó a andar hacia su dirección que estaba totalmente decidida a lo que quería hacer.

_ No te piensas quedar al margen_ le dijo para llamar su atención.

El lémur en cambio solo se giro para mirarla.

_ No… parece divertido_ dijo el anillado antes de sonreír_ así que ya sabes que voy a seguir con esta idea así que ni intentes que cambie de opinión.

_ Tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Julien parpadeo confundido por lo que ella se acaba de decir y mas porque no pensó que ella le diría eso.

_ Sabes quiero saber que esta pasando y algo me dice que tu sabes mas o menos a lo que tienen que referir_ le insinuó la nutria mientras se acercaba para ponerse a pocos milímetros de el mientras que el macho parecía completamente divertido de sentirse acorralado por ella_ y tu… me lo explicaras todo.

-0-

Observaron a la espía emplumada que estaba muy seria preparada para continuar con la explicación.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado con Naslka?_ le pregunto Skipper a su antigua compañera de aventuras_ ¿Qué quiere esa serpiente esta vez?

_ Lo de siempre_ contesto simplemente Firen de una forma firme_ hacerse con el control total de la Owca.

_ ¿Qué?

Aunque el grito de sorpresa del agente de la Owca les había llamado la atención no les sorprendió en absoluto.

Sabían que para esa criatura aguamarina era difícil de creer que esa serpiente quisiera acabar con toda su agencia.

Se levanto levemente para enfrentarse a esos milítales (y espías) mientras que Firen recogía con sus aletas el ordenador que estaba funcionando todo el rato durante el ataque.

_ Esto es imposible.

_ No lo es_ le respondió la hembra de pájaro sin mirarle directamente.

_ Debes saber Perry que esa cobra siempre a querido vengarse de la agencia por haberlo despedido y de hay también fue nuestra primera misión de Firen, Manfredi, Jonshon y de un servidor.

_ Así que planeo destruir la logística de la organización_ continuo Ivan ahora_ quería dejar a la milicia desorganizada y atacar a su antiguo trabajo.

_ Así que en cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba ya seria demasiado parte como para ayudar_ término de decir la hembra de mirada azul oscuro.

Perry los escucho atentamente mientras que recordaba lo que sabia del funcionamiento de la desaparecida organización animal.

Sabía que cada comando tenía una de sus miembros, normalmente oculta y en otra ciudad, que estaba en la fracción espía y que entregaba información sobre su enemigo para que estuvieran preparados… así que un comando de estos sin ese miembro estaría ciego por la falta de información por su parte.

Kowalski en cambio solo miro a su chica preocupado, se imaginaba que ese reptil venenoso no solo le había dicho esto si no que también le había dicho la fecha que seria ese ataque.

_ ¿Y cuando será?_ pregunto el científico a ella que solo suspiro… era una respuesta que no iba a gustar a nadie.

_ En tres días… en la sede que se encuentra en Danville_ les respondió levemente sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

_ ¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE?

Firen en cambio solo levanto levemente la mirada para ver a ese mamífero ovíparo y cruzo sus aletas.

_ No te sorprendas tanto, Perry_ dijo esa fémina seria_ si lo piensas bien y fríamente era algo de esperar si hablamos de ese tipo.

_ Pero aun y así necesitamos ponernos en marcha ya y encontrar una manera de conseguir refuerzos_ le murmuro el inventor del corazón de la fémina del grupo a lo que ella e Ivan sonrieron.

_ Eso no es ningún problema, Kowalski_ sonrió el pelicano mirando a su compañera espía de Barcelona_ si ella consigue entrar en lo que quede de nuestra organización eso estará resuelto.

_ Eso esa información la tiene la Owca y esta broquela por una contraseña de doble encriptación_ les aviso Perry a ese pájaro blanco que solo comenzó a reírse.

_ ¿Y ese es el problema?_ le pregunto irónicamente_ tenemos aquí mismo la mejor espía informática que la organización tenia en plantilla…

_ Sin contar que ya estoy dentro_ le corto simplemente Firen mientras volvía a teclear códigos y contraseñas que solo ella entendía_ he desbloqueado varios cosas pero ya tengo vía libre para el contenido de la organización.

Las aves, el monotrema y el canino zorruno miraron a la espía bicolor atentamente.

Firen en cambio frunció los ojos pero no los aparto de la pantalla en ningún momento.

_ Pero ya te dicho que los archivos están muy protegidos_ le volvió a avisar Perry a la fémina que solo sonrió.

_ Tengo que recordarte de nuevo que trabaje aquí_ le insinuó levemente_ además esas contraseñas las diseñe yo misma así que puedo entrar… además y para que lo sepas todos los que estamos aquí de la organización tenemos acceso a su interior… todos los miembros podemos entrar seas de donde seas.

Perry parpadeo al darse cuenta a lo que estaba refiriendo la hembra de pájaro no volador mientras que el cabeza plana solo cruzaba sus aletas y lo observaba con una sonrisa.

_ Creo que ya te imaginas Perry pero todos nosotros podemos entrar en la organización.

_ Lo que es sorprendente es que la Owca no lo sepa_ les conto el agente de pronto.

_ Por protección_ le comenzó a explicar Kowalski adelantándose a cualquiera de los demás miembros de esa desaparecida asolación de agentes animales_ nos enfrentamos a enemigos animales y no seria lógico que una agencia de animales lo sepa.

_ Y mas con los acededentes de Naslka, Dennis y alguno mas que os ha traicionado_ termino de decir la fémina mientras entrecerraba los ojos de noche oscura.

_ Ya lo he entendido_ les ironizo Perry al saber lo que se estaban refiriendo con eso… habían muchos agentes que terminaba siendo despedidos de esta o simplemente se ponían en su contra como para que la organización se la jugase de esa manera.

Mientras Firen solo sonrió divertida y cerró el ordenador que estaba usando hasta ahora.

Ya estaba hecho… la información ya había sido enviada… solo esperaba que llegara a tiempo para derrotar a esa cobra.

- (0) -

Una alarma resonó en una sala que parecía completamente vacía y oscura en un principio iluminándola con esa bombilla rojiza giratoria cuando de pronto una pequeña figura que recordaba a un pájaro salió de la nada.

Toco la pequeña pantalla que esta al lado de esa alarma para detenerla.

_ ¿De quien es?_ le consulto una misteriosa figura que era de la misma especie que la sombra que había ido a ese aparato.

_ De la organización.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Pero no fue destruida?

La figura que estaba al lado de la pantalla de la alarma solo sonrió mostrando un prominente pico de colores al escuchar lo que había dicho ese otro animal alado.

_ Al parecer no toda la sección espía a sido aniquilada_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras unos orbes verde amarillentos miraban esa pantalla y detrás de el salían tres sombras parecidas a la primera ave_ y necesitan nuestra ayuda.

_ ¿Quién?

_ La numero 1… también conocida como Firen la pingüina del antiguo grupo.

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Fayren se asomo a una puerta preocupada mientras que esa habitación comenzaba a salir un curiosa humaera negra.

_ ¿Doofens estas bien?_ pregunto la hembra mientras comenzaba a ventilar con su sombrero marrón para ayudar a ver alguna cosa allí dentro cuando vio como una sombra blanca se movía en su interior.

_ Si… Estoy bien_ le contesto el científico entre tosida y tosida a la hembra que estaba entrando allí dentro.

Movió sus ojos por la sala mientras que el inventor se dirigía a abrir la ventana para ventilar esa estancia, para encontrarse que todo esto salía de una olla de color negro que estaba sobre un fogón apagado.

Fayren salto al mármol para acercarse a esa cosa de metal dispuesta a abrirla curiosa y asustada de lo que podía salir de su interior.

Doofenshmirtz en cambio y justo en ese momento para encontrarse con la agente con el rostro de total desconcierto mientras sacaba con unas pinzas una cosa negra y viscosa de su interior,

_ Creo que será mejor que pida unas pizzas_ dijo de pronto ese "malvado" de una manera nerviosa a lo que ella solo levanto sus ojos marrón claro hacia el.

_ Si será mucho mejor y también tirar esto directamente con olla incluida ya que no creo que termine viva después de esto_ le comento antes de poner eso en el interior justo cuando una burbuja apareció y exploto sacando de su interior un liquido rosado de su interior.

_ ¿Viva el que?

Ambos se giraron para ver al chiwahua de Isabella y a un panda en la puerta de la cocina.

_ No pasa nada Pinky solo un intento de cocinar de Doofens_ le contesto Fayren a esos dos agentes mientras saltaba de nuevo al suelo_ Por cierto… ¿Se sabe algo ya de Tony?

_ Si_ le contesto Peter a la monotrema_ la tortuga ya se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros y todos los agentes "salvajes" están a salvo y fuera de sus guaridas.

_ Me alegro_ murmuro en un suspiro aliviada por las noticias antes de darse cuenta de una cosa que habían dicho.

¿Habían dicho que se habían puesto en contacto con… ellos? ¿Podía ser que ya funcionen las comunicaciones? Si era así podía hablar ya con Phineas y Perry.

Levanto su brazo y descubrió el comunicador de la Owca que usaba para que los demás agentes se pudieran comunicar para verlo pero para su sorpresa la señal parecía llegar.

Toco los botones de ese comunicador buscando una cosa en especial de su interior… el numero de Perry y apretó la tecla verde de llamada.

Todos se quedaron expectantes mirando a esa hembra que solo movía su cola plana arriba y abajo mostrando lo nerviosa que se encontraba, cuando…

/Fayren/ escucho la voz del macho de su propia especie y que sonaba muy lejos, no se habían recuperado completamente las comunicaciones pero lo suficiente como para hablar con el.

_ Perry ¿Eres tu? ¿Puedes oírme?

La risa del macho comenzó a sonar por ese trasmisor ciego ante la preguntas de la hembra.

/ Estupendamente Fayren/

La hembra de la sección masculina suspiro aliviada por ese hecho y más porque estaba preocupada desde que habían salido hacia esa misión.

/ No te preocupes, estoy bien/ volvió a decirle Perry en ese aparato ciego a lo que ella solo sonrío.

_ Me alegro_ dijo la hembra clara con una sonrisa y algo mas tranquila_ ¿Y la misión?

/ Perfecta/le respondió el macho de una manera tranquila /aunque se ha complicado un poco/.

La hembra levanto levemente la ceja en un gesto preocupado por lo que el agente que estaba en New York acaba de decir.

_ ¿Cómo que complicado?_ pregunto Pinky rompiendo el tenso adviente que se había formado.

/ Nada importante pero del tipo que no todo era como creíamos en un primer momento/ le contesto simplemente ese macho lejano.

Un leve silencio se volvió a formar en ese lugar.

_ ¿Y entonces que son?_ le consulto ahora Fayren en un noto preocupado.

/ No hay tiempo para explicaciones pero os prometo que cuando llegue os lo contare todo/ les contesto rápidamente haciendo que esos agentes se miraran entre ellos preocupados mas que antes.

_ ¿Volvéis?_ pregunto el panda extrañado a lo que la hembra clara solo entrecerró un ojos.

¿Si no pasaba nada porque tenían que regresar con tanta prisa a Danville?

_ ¿Perry a pasado algo que no nos has contado?_ le pregunto la monotrema en un tono serio.

/ Si, pero no tengo tiempo como para explicároslo pero/ comenzó a decir ese animal semiacuatico rápidamente en un tono tan firme como el que usaba cuando había un plan en el medio /solo debes de saber que la cosa se pondrá muy grave en Danville/

Todos los agentes se miraron preocupados por esas palabras que acababan de oír cuando la voz que pertenecía a Perry volvió a sonar.

/ Se que suena extraño pero confiad en mi/ les dijo de nuevo ese macho que estaba legos / cuando llegue os lo diré todo pero de mientras tened cuidado/

_ ¿Pero cuidado de que? ¿Qué esta pasando Perry?

Las preguntas se quedaron si respuestas ya que ese aparato que la hembra tenia en la muñeca ya no daba señal con el… la comunicación había desaparecido.

Fayren suspiro preocupada mas todavía por esas ultimas palabras de su pareja y no era la única que estaba así.

Pinky y Peter, incluso ese científico estaba preocupado por este asunto.

_ ¿Qué esta pasando?_ pregunto Doofenshmirtz a los agentes.

_ No lo se pero no me gusta_ murmuro el chiwahua suavemente antes de mirar a la segunda mascota de la familia Flynn que estaba muy seria_ y a ti tampoco te gusta.

_ Así es_ le contesto pero cuando iba a continuar un animal entro en la cocina.

Era un perro de pequeño tamaño de color marrón claro de morro chato que estaba rodeado de arrugas y que los estaba observando con una mirada llena de preocupación en sus ojos negros.

Los demás agentes lo miraron sin extrañarse mucho al verlo pero si de que estuviera tan serio, incluso mas de tratase de uno de los agentes mas serios de la Owca.

_ ¿Butch que pasa?_ pregunto el panda a ese canino que acababa de aparecer.

_ Algo muy grave y raro_ les respondió el Buldog en un tono tan serio que hizo que se pusieron aun mas nerviosos a todos los que ya estaban en la cocina_ Mirad el telediario rápido.

Salieron lo más rápidamente de allí para dirigirse al comedor donde estaban el resto de los agentes rescatados y que estaban mirando la Televisión muy atentamente.

En ella estaba apareciendo imágenes de distintos zoológicos de toda América con una cosa en común, todos esos lugares no había ningún resto de los animales que Vivian en ellos y sin ninguna evidencia de que hubieran sido asaltados.

Pinky iba a preguntar cuando una humana apareció en la pantalla.

/ Nada sabemos de lo que podía estar pasando o que relación tiene con el misterioso asalto que ha tenido el zoológico de Center Park pero estaremos atentos a cualquier cosa/ dijo antes de cortar la comunicación con esa noticia pero en la mente de la espía clara estaban las ultimas palabras que habían oído… un ataque en center Park donde estaba la misión de Perry.

(Perry que me estas ocultando)

Continuara…

**Un nuevo episodio listo para que lo disfrutéis espero que os guste aun después del tiempo de espera.**

**Ahora antes de irme… a contestar las Riewers**

**Leyva1130_ Amor… puede ser eso ya se vera al final jejeje**

**Darknoyi_ Gracias y la verdad es que no se como lo consigo.**

**Kun-Kun_ me alegro de verte por este Fic y espero que lo continúes siguiendo n.n**

**Me encanta la pareja de Skipper y Private La verdad es los que saben de esa relación son los que salieron en Mission: Cobra, la verdad no es que Skipper sea mas discreto (Hasta duermen juntos) si no que es mas serio y tranquilo en su relación pero ya veras como sige en su relación especial con Shaix (Es por Nalska que lo sabe) Por el resto creo que ya sabes quien es la relación de Phineas y Doof.**

**Bueno espero que os guste n.n y que dejéis vuestras Riewers con comentarios o criticas todas son bien revividas.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Un coche aparco en un sitio medio escondido en el parque que estaba cerca del zoológico emparado por la oscuridad de la noche.

El vehículo era un deportivo familiar de un color oscuro como si quisiera fundirse con las sombras de la noche, cuando de pronto una de las puertas se abrió para dejar salir a una figura de su interior.

Era un ser humano alto con una curiosa forma curiosidad triangular en la cabeza y que iba vestido con una chaqueta de color marrón oscuro y que se apoyo en ese deportivo mientras que sus ojos azules miraban a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando alguna cosa.

_ ¿No están?_ pregunta una voz masculina que parecía provenir del interior del coche a esa figura que se movió levemente para que ese faro que estaba en la calle lo iluminaba tenuemente y mostrando que era uno de esos humanos que habían ido al zoológico hace unos días… mas exactamente Phineas Flynn Doofenshmirtz.

El pelirrojo en cambio solo movió un poco sus ojos intentando encontrar alguna cosa extraña en esa calle que acababan de llegar pero parecía que a simple vista todo estaba como debía de estar.

_ No lo veo Ferb pero diría que solo nos están probando_ le contesto ese agente a su hermano que estaba en el interior del coche.

_ Muy agudo humano.

Phineas levanto la mirada y sonrió cuando vio que desde los arbustos cercanos a su situación salían 5 pingüinos, un pequeño zorro y su mascota mirándolos fijamente cuando uno de esos pájaros, uno bajito y que tenia ese peinado militar solo se cruzo los brazos y le dedico algo parecido a una sonrisa.

_ Parece que para ser un humano tienes buenos instintos.

_ He tenido unos buenos maestros_ le contesto simplemente el pelirrojo sin moverse.

_ Así que ellos son los que nos van a llevar_ sonó de pronto una voz que parecía provenir de encima del humano llamándole la atención.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un pelicano común de color blanco y las puntas de sus enormes alas de un tono negro y que tenia una cosa negra en el cuello donde acababa la bolsa que esa especie tenia que enseguida supo Phineas que debía de ser un traductor, hasta que ese pájaro nuevo se poso con cuidado en el capo del vehículo que los llevaría a Danville.

Ivan pegó sus alas y miro al humano con una sonrisa en su pico.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ le pregunto el pelirrojo a ese animal volador totalmente confundido.

_ Tranquilo Phineas es de los buenos_ le dijo de pronto Perry a su dueño mientras que Ivan solo se rio levemente.

_ Exactamente, me llamo Ivan_ se presento el pelicano con su habitual tono alegre mientras estiraba su ala izquierda como si fuera una mano_ soy un espía de la organización.

Los ojos azul oscuro del agente humano se agrandaron de la sorpresa al escuchar esto y miro a la hembra recordando que ella les había dicho que solamente ella había sobrevivido a la destrucción de la organización.

Firen en cambio solo levanto sus aletas a modo de escudo en un apto reflejo aunque sabia que no le iban a hacer nada.

_ No sabia que el estaba vivo, me ha sorprendido tanto como ha vosotros cuando lo he sabido_ les dijo Firen de una manera firme y miro al pelicano_ y mas porque cuando lo vi por ultima vez estaba sangrando y parecía que estuviera muerto.

Ivan solo miro a la hembra y amiga antes de colocarse su ala en esa herida que tenia en la base de la ala, ese único recuerdo que tenia de lo que paso y que sobrevivió por la mínima.

Kowalski en cambio colobo su aleta en el hombro de ella haciendo que lo mirara antes de colocar la suya encima de la de el, en un gesto de sumo cariño.

Skipper en cambio se adelanto tomando la delantera y haciendo que la pareja de opciones se recuperara.

_ pero eso no importa humano, necesitamos irnos y no perder mas el tiempo en tonterías_ comenzó a decir ese pingüino líder en una forma que daba a entender que no estaba como para soportar tontería de ninguna clase_ Mientras nosotros hablamos, Naslka se esta acercando cada vez mas a su destino.

Phineas lo miro levemente antes de asistir levemente con la cabeza antes de apartarse para que esos animales pudieran entrar en el interior del vehículo.

Mientras que estos se disponían a prepararse para irse de allí detrás de la cobra, nadie se había percatado desde un arbusto cercano alguien los estaban observando atentamente como si estuvieran esperando alguna cosa.

Una de esas misteriosas figuras sonrió.

(Ha llegado el momento) pensó el ser que estaba en ese arbusto situado cerca del coche de los jóvenes antes de que unas cosas brillantes cayeran justo delante de una de las ruedas delanteras de ese coche que acaba de cerrar las puertas.

Comenzó a moverse dispuesto a ponerse en marcha para detener a ese ser venenoso, cuando la rueda pasó por esas cosas brillantes…

BOOOOM

El coche se paro en seco en el asfalto alterando a todos los que estaban dentro de el.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Phineas a Ferb que solo suspiro frustrado.

_ Hemos pinchado_ Le contesto el peli verde disponiéndose a salir de allí para mirar que había pasado.

Los animales en cambio se miraron entre ellos extrañados y mas porque no habían visto nada que pudiera reventar la rueda cuando habían estado esperando.

_ Ahora vengo_ dijo Firen rápidamente adelantándose a los demás y saltando del asiento donde estaba sentado dirigirse a esa puerta abierta que esos chicos habían dejado cuando habían salido de allí.

Se asomo con cuidado para que ningún otro humano la viera cuando capto como uno de esos dos humanos recogían una cosa pequeña brillante y puntiaguda del suelo.

(Chinquetas) pensó la espía reconociendo ese objeto antes de oír un leve paso y girarse para que sus ojos vieran algo fugaz de un color grisáceo que paso por detrás del vehículo (No puede ser).

* * *

><p>Shaix miro a esa cobra frustrado por su actitud y más por cortar su diversión de esta manera mientras que ese reptil repartía las ordenes de lo que tenían que hacer desde este momento.<p>

Cuando termino con sus ojos amarillos miro a cada uno de esos animales que el mismo había traído a Hoboken desde distintos lugares del mundo.

_ Espero que haiga quedado claro lo que debéis de hacer_ les aviso con una voz siseante y firme mostrando que no aceptaría ningún tipo de retraso en lo que tenia en mente y menos aun si esto era un fracaso.

Esas criaturas solo asistieron antes de comenzar a prepararse para lo que iba a ocurrir pero se pingüino de ojos negros solo salió de esa sala con el ceño fundido sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El no aceptaba ordenes de nadie, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a comenzar ahora a hacerlo… y mas porque el ya tenia otras cosas en mente y todas con ese pequeño pingüino que se había atrevido a meterse en el medio.

_ ¿No vas a seguir con las ordenes de esa cobra, eh Shaix?_ le pregunto de pronto una voz justo en su espalda haciendo que ese pájaro se girara para ver quien era.

Allí en el medio del pasillo estaba un tejón, el mismo amargado mamífero que había tenido el placer de ver a quien le provocaba ese instinto protector con ese líder que era suyo, ese Private.

El Tejón en cambio solo se acerco al pájaro con sus ojos serios y una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

_ Seguro que piensa ir a buscarlos_ el dijo simplemente ese mamífero a lo que esa ave solo entrecerró sus ojos profundos.

_ Es que acaso has pensado en impedírmelo tu solo_ le contesto en un tono frio a lo quien tenia delante comenzó a reírse.

_ ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, Shaix?_ le contesto divertido sin parar de hacer esa risita nerviosa_ cuando yo quiero ir contigo.

Shaix alzo una ceja al oír el comentario del mamífero, aunque en parte no le extrañaba viviendo de alguien tan sangriento como lo era el.

_ No es un secreto que yo no soporto que me dejen con la miel en los labios y ese jovencito era perfecto_ comenzó a decir mientras un brillo asesino apareció en sus ojos_ me imagino tenerlo en mis manos y saborear su sangre mientras el se resiste y me roja que le deje con vida… esos son los mejores…_ y comenzó a reírse como un autentico lunático_ y creo que tenemos a la misma victima en mente… es tal Private.

Se acerco todavía a ese pájaro hasta poner su hocico a pocos centímetros de su pico y sonrió al ver que había llamado la atención de ese loco animal acuático.

_ Es tierno Shaix, gordito y dulce… no me extraña que ese tal Skipper lo haiga elegido_ le dijo antes de recibir una mirada de puro odio procedente de el.

_ Acaso quieres que te mate Misth_ gruño el pájaro a lo que ese tejón sonriera sin tenerle ningún miedo.

_ No, quiero mucho a mi vida_ le contesto simplemente ese animal a lo que el pingüino solo lo miro con el ceño fundido.

_ ¿Y entonces?

_ Quiero ir a buscarlo_ sonrió mostrando sus colmillos mientras cerraba sus manos mostrando un puño_ quiero terminar lo que esa cobra no me dejo hacerlo_ y miro con sus ojos sedientos de sangre_ ¿Y tu quieres vengarte de el?_ no era una pregunta si no una afirmación mientras entrecerraba sus ojos fijos en el pájaro que tenia delante_ creo que no hace falta ninguna otra explicación.

Shaix solo esbozo una leve sonrisa antes de girarse para salir de este pasillo, sin molestarse en mirar a ese mamífero que se había quedado detrás de el.

_ Pues entonces no perdemos mas tiempo_ me dijo simplemente mientras caminaba_ Avisa a los demás y vámonos.

Mist asistió levemente antes de salir de allí sin perder mas tiempo para irse a buscar a ese grupo de animales que sabían que seguirían fielmente a ese pingüino loco.

Este pájaro en cambio comenzó a reírse como un loco mientras pasaba por esa puerta por algo que solo su imaginación sabia.

(Prepárate Skipper, te quitare lo que mas quieres)

Continuara…

POOOOOR FIIIIIIN

El capitulo 20, por fin he podido acabarlo T.T dios que alegría

La verdad es que me ha quedado bien ¿Vosotros que decís?

Además que tenemos unas cuantas dudas nuevas que pronto tendrán respuesta, espero que no os perdéis mas capítulos de Organización The Agencia.

Antes de irme la respuesta de las Riewers.

Aquí están.

PentypusKoop: La verdad es que si es algo asqueroso y como dijo Fayren… ni la cacerola se salva de esa comida (Eso era una arma mortal al mas estilo sopa de Pescado) y yo también espero que alguien les explique lo que esta pasando en realidad con la agencia.

Bueno espero que os haiga gustado y vuestras Riewers, Buenas o malas todas son bien recibidas

Ahora si… hasta el próximo capitulo.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Un deportivo corría lo más rápidamente posible por esa carretera que no parecía haber otro vehículo que quisiera ir a la aérea de los tres estados.

En el interior en cambio estaban escuchando atentamente lo que Firen y Perry le habían contado sobre el ataque y el aviso de esa tal Naslka hasta que el pelirrojo se froto el puente de la nariz de una manera pensativa.

_ Haber si me enterando bien chicos_ comenzó a decir ese humano pelirrojo a esos animales que estaban en la parte de atrás_ decís que solo tenemos 3 días para ir y parar a una cobra que es un ex agente de la agencia que quiere destruirla porque la despidieron por acabar con la vida de 4 de sus némesis.

_ Así es, aunque mas que mas exactamente no quiere "destruir" si no tomar el control de esta_ le corrigió Kowalski a lo que esa hembra solo sonrió.

_ La verdad es que sea como sea lo único claro es que solo contamos con tres días para llegar y evitarlo_ les comento la hembra espía a lo que el peli verde que conducía ese coche solo entrecerró sus ojos.

_ Pues precisamente eso es el problema Firen_ le comenzó a explicar Ferb llamándole la atención_ es que desde aquí tenemos 4 días para llegar a Danville.

Los animales de New York abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por lo que acaba de oír.

_ ¿Qué? ¿4 días?_ pregunto Ivan sorprendido por esa información que habían dicho.

_ Debe de haber alguna manera de recordar tiempo y llegar a tiempo_ gruño Firen en un tono serio a lo que el peli verde sonrió.

_ En realidad si que lo hay, existe un atajo donde podemos el tiempo a la mitad, es una carretera de montaña.

_ Pero… Existe una pega para usar esa carretera secundaria.

Ferb al escuchar esa pegunta hizo una sonrisa mientras entrecerraba sus ojos azules que estaban fijos en la carretera.

_ Así es, este coche ahora mismo no aguantaría ni si quiera entrar en esa carretera sin salirse_ comenzó a explicar ese humano peli verde a lo que estaban allí_ deberíamos prepararlo para esto y si lo hacemos bien incluso no se notara que hemos tenido que parar a hacerlo y llegar antes de tiempo.

_ ¿Y cuanto tiempo seria?

_ Una horas pero tendríamos que perder la noche ya que donde podemos hacerlo llegaríamos al anochecer e ir de noche seria demasiado peligroso en estas condiciones_ comento Phineas a la hembra de ojos oscuros.

_ Entonces no hay ningún problema, seremos tres manos para hacer este proyecto_ les dijo Kowalski recordándole el hecho que era inventor como ellos, aunque esos jóvenes lo sabían desde el día del malentendido.

_ Perfecto así incluso podremos encargarlo aun mas rápido aunque aun y así la noche de espera no lo quitara nadie_ dijo Phineas de una manera pensativa como si su mente estuviera ideando algún plan_ aunque podemos agregarle más velocidad a este cacharro si tenemos todos los materiales.

_ Por eso no te preocupes_ dijo el de ojos celestes con una sonrisa tranquila mientras miraba de reojos a ese pingüino de plumas alborotadas que estaba al lado del monotrema_ nosotros traemos nuestro propio surtido de materiales.

Firen en cambio se echo un poco en su asiento con una mirada seria en sus ojos azul marino.

_ Así que por la noche nos pondremos manos a la obra_ murmuro la espía a esos humanos que llevaban el vehículo.

_ Entonces perfecto ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer_ dijo de pronto el líder del escuadrón Bravo que había escuchado todo atentamente.

Había preferido mantenerse en un segundo plano mientras estos hablaban para preparar un plan para ayudar en todo lo posible en la misión contra Naslka.

El pingüino líder fijo sus ojos en cada uno de esos animales y humanos para notar como cada uno de ellos lo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que saliera de su pico.

_ Cuando llegamos a ese lugar nosotros tres os encargareis de poner este coche a punto_ le comenzó a ordenar ese pingüino cabeza plana refiriéndose a Phineas, Ferb y a su propio teniente.

_ Si señor_ le dijo Kowalski poniéndose firme a lo que el pelirrojo comenzó a reírse como si le hubiera dicho algún tipo de chiste.

_ No te preocupes, lo aremos todo un bólido todo terrenos_ le comento ese feliz agente humano haciendo que ese pájaro lo miraba levemente, a el no le interesara lo que tenia en mente hacer en este cacharro.

_ Eso espero… nosotros en cambio nos encargaremos de vigilar ese lugar y aseguramos que es seguro_ ordeno Skipper al resto de sus chicos asistieron aunque Firen mantenía una mirada tranquila como si esa orden no fuera a ir con ella.

_ Podemos hacer que Ivan y yo nos encarguemos de la parte aérea mientras vosotros formareis la limpieza terrestre así nos aseguraremos de que esta correcto tanto por un lado como por otro_ le comento Firen mostrando su plan antes de señalar a esos animales que iban por tierra.

El pingüino de ojos azul hielo lo miro a esa hembra de opciones antes de sonreír satisfecho.

_ Me gusta la idea _ le comento a lo que ella comenzó a reírse.

_ Es que acaso pensabas que no iba a ser una buena opción_ le comento divertida la hembra de la pareja de opciones a su amigo y compañero de aventuras tanto ahora como en el pasado.

_ Claro que no.

_ Entonces ya tenemos un plan_ comento Perry a lo que sacaba su sombrero para prepararlo por si tenía que llegarlo a usar.

_ Y solo queda llegar y ponerlo en marcha_ dijo Ivan divertido y un poco impaciente frotándose sus grandes alas.

Las dos hembras lo miraron divertidas ese gesto del gran pájaro y más porque para ellas no era ningún secreto que lo que mas le gustaba era volar.

_ Te veo ansioso ¿eh Ivan?_ le dijo Firen riéndose levemente a ese joven compañero que solo fijo sus ojos marrones en ella.

_ Sabes que adoro volar_ le contesto la gran ave con una sonrisa antes de mirar a la ventana sin perder en ningún momento esa característica de el_ Estoy deseando que llegue el momento.

Firen cerro sus ojos azul oscuro my suspiro sabiendo que se estaba acercando el momento de enfrentarse a esa cobra…

(Yo también) pensó la espía con un gento serio y mirando la carretera con sus ojos azulinos (y esta vez será la ultima vez que nos veremos las caras)

Una mansión abandonada apareció elevándose a los ojos de los que estaban asta ese momento en el coche dirección a Danville y que ahora mismo la estaban mirándoles completamente sorprendidos.

Era grande de unas tres plantas mas lo que a ojos de los que estaban abajo debía de ser una azotea, con un estilo europeo y con toda la fachada desgastada por el paso del tiempo sin que nadie cuidara de ella.

Podían ver como había puntos donde la pintura había saltado de la pared mostrando los ladrillos rojizos que habían utilizado para construirla, mientras que en las ventanas medio tapiadas le daban un aspecto terrorífico.

Private al verlo se agarro a la aleta de su pareja en búsqueda de protección para que le aliviaba el miedo que le infundía esa casa.

Ivan en cambio solo lanzo un silbido emocionado sin apartar sus ojos marrones de esa construcción.

_ Parece una mansión encantada_ dijo Ivan sin ocultar su emoción como si se tratara de una película de terror y comenzó a reírse mientras decía_ a lo mejor hay fantasmas y todo.

El joven soltado en cambio solamente miro a esa ave mediterránea a quien había dicho esto temeroso.

_ ¿No creerás en serio que hay fantasmas dentro de la casa?_ le pregunto con un tono que decía claramente que el de ojos azules tenia miedo de esta situación a lo que pelicano solamente se rio.

_ Puede… tiene pinta de estar abandonada desde hace mucho_ dijo emocionado antes de juntar sus alas y frotarlas como si estuviera ansioso por entrar_ puede que los inquilinos murieran en circunstancias extrañas y que ahora sus fantasmas anden por toda la casa para encontrar al culpable de su muerte llevándose las almas de todo los que entres en su interior.

Private en cambio solo soltó un gemidito de pánico por lo que había dicho el pelicano ya que antes no le justaba la casa ahora le gustaba aun menos.

Firen en cambio solo miro a su compañero de la organización y suspiro pesadamente, había cosas que nunca cambiarían y ese pelicano era una de ellas.

_ Creo que deberías de dejar de ver tantas películas de miedo_ le comento la hembra de ojos oscuros al pájaro volador que solo estallo a carcajadas.

_ ¿Porque? Sabes que es parte de mi_ le contesto mientras colocaba su ala encima de la hembra como siempre lo hacia cuando estaban hablando_ no ver ese tipo de películas es un crimen para mi.

Firen no le dijo nada, solo se le quedo sonriendo mientras que Skipper se ponía delante de ese grupo preparado para repartir las instrucciones.

_ Bien chicos, tenemos que limpiar el perímetro_ comenzó el líder con sus intrusiones antes de mirar a Perry y Rico_ vosotros dos iréis a la segunda planta.

El cabeza plana espero un momento esperando oír el "si, señor" de ellos, pero solo llego a sus oídos el grito feliz del experto en armas mientras que el agente de la Owca solamente lo miro de reojo antes de mirar a Skipper.

_ ¿No puedo cambiar de pareja?_ pregunto Perry a ese pingüino que solamente lo ignoro para continuar dando sus instrucciones.

_ Firen e Ivan, vosotros mirareis el ático.

_ Eso esta hecho, Skipper_ dijo ese energético pelicano mientras se ponía firme mientras que ella solo se reía divertida.

_ Adivino ¿que tus iras con Private a la planta baja?

El pingüino solamente se sonrojo por el comentario de su compañera del antiguo grupo que solamente le dedico una sonrisa.

_ Te sigue preocupando la presencia de Shaix en el ataque_ le insinuó de nuevo Firen de una forma suave haciendo que Skipper solamente sonriera.

Sabía que era imposible ocultarse nada a esa espía y más porque precisamente ella era quien más bien lo conocía.

_ Así es Firen_ le contesto simplemente Skipper a la espía en un tono serio_ Sabes de lo que capaz y también sabes que no sigue las reglas y no creo que eso cambie aunque estas vengan de una de las serpientes mas peligrosas del mundo.

_ Lo se Skipper pero tu tampoco hagas ninguna tontería_ le comento la hembra mientras se acercaba a Ivan que ya se había colocado para que ella pudiera subirse encima mientras que ese pájaro de peinado militar comenzó reírse.

Todavía recordaba lo que justamente había hecho ella para proteger a su teniente del veneno de la cobra cuando no eran ni si quiera una pareja.

_ La que fue a hablar_ le dijo con una carcajada sin apartar la mirada de ella_ tu no eres quien para dar ese tipo de consejos Firen.

La espía de la organización solo soltó una carcajada mientras se colocaba encima del pelicano como ya había hecho muchísimas veces en sus misiones juntas.

Coloco sus patas palmeadas a cada lado de la gran ave para que no le molestara en el movimiento de sus alas y ponía sus aletas en el cuello.

Ivan sonrió al notar como se había colocado antes de levantarse con ella encima y abrir sus imponentes alas blancas y negras para elevarse.

_ Hasta ahora Skipper, voy a mirar la azotea_ le dijo a su compañero antes de mirar a su pareja que miraba a su amazona voladora sorprendido y admirado_ no tardare amor.

_ Lo se pero ten cuidado allí arriba mi formula perfecta_ le dijo Kowalski en un tono preocupado, no podía no preocuparse por todo lo que le pasaba a ella, que solamente lo miro tiernamente.

Adoraba esa faceta tierna del científico y más porque solamente actuaba de esta manera con ella, su amada pingüina.

El pico de ella se mostro una tierna sonrisa y se movió para acercarse al dueño de su corazón.

_ Lo tendré amor, tengo que volver a tu lado_ le murmuro a su enamorado que solo seguía mirándola anonadado, como si ella se tratase del invento mas importante de su vida, mientras que ese pelicano solamente comenzó a silbar una melodía romántica para ambientar la escena y de paso llamar la atención de ella.

La de ojos azul marino solamente miro como podía a ese gran pájaro.

_ Anda Ivan deja de hacer la banda sonora y vámonos ya_ le dijo divertida Firen para que el comenzara a moverse.

El pelicano en cambio solo lanzo una carcajada antes de aletear con fuerza para comenzar a elevarse del suelo para llegar a esa zona más superior de esa casa.

Perry en cambio solo los siguió con la mirada antes de suspirar y mirar a ese pingüino con una obsesión por los monotremas semi-acuaticas.

_ Creo que será mejor que nosotros también nos pongamos en faena_ comento ese agente P en un tono cansado que decía claramente que quería tener un poco de tranquilidad en este día duro.

Rico asistió ansioso por ponerse en su trabajo mientras que el pelirrojo miraba a su mascota con una sonrisa.

Iba a ser una mirada del perímetro muy larga.

Ambos pingüinos que todavía no se habían ido a hacer su auto misión de reconocimiento vieron como ambos se iban para intentar entrar desde fuera a dentro para no llamar la atención de un posible enemigo y de paso para asegurarse que no había ningún punto de fuga de este, antes de mirarse entre ellos y asistir sabiendo que había llegado el momento que ellos dos también se pusieran en movimiento.

Skipper miro a su teniente y a esos chicos que ya estaban discutiendo por donde empezar.

_ Nosotros nos vamos_ dijo el pingüino de cabeza plana a esos tres que solo levantaron sus cabezas unos segundos del plano para mirarlo_ nos vemos en unos minutos.

Esos agentes humanos y su teniente solamente levantaron sus manos y aletas como única respuesta a lo que había dicho el pájaro antes de que esa pareja desapareciera por una esquina.

-(O) -

Firen salto de la espalda del pelicano para encontrarse con ese ático que tenían que asegurarse que estaba limpio de enemigos.

El ático era un lugar realmente muy espacioso que se daba en esa terraza hasta una parte que estaba semi iluminado que se situaba dejado de las tejas de ese edificio, en el interior de esa cueva podía ver como se amontonaban cajas y unas sillas plegables que parecían haber sido antes blancas aunque ahora mantenían un tono grisáceo por culpa del tiempo y del polvo acumulado, mientras que en el techo y en alrededor de esas cajas se amontonaban unas telarañas.

Sencidamente parecía un lugar lograble y siniestro.

La hembra solamente se estremeció un poco mientras que sus ojos no prestaban mucha atención a la escena si no a esos hilos que estaban alrededor de las cosas y que brillaba por la poca luz que entraba en ese lugar.

_ Sigues sin soportar a las arañas_ dijo Ivan muy divertido a lo que la fémina solamente le mirarlo firmente y algo molesta.

_ ¿Tu que crees?_ ironizo sin decirle ninguna cosa mas al pelicano que solamente sonrió.

El pájaro sabía perfectamente las pequeñas fobias que tenían esa hembra y más tras varios años como compañeros.

Firen en cambio solamente miro esas cajas dispuesta a comenzar con la comprobación e irse lo más pronto posible.

_ Fi-Firen_ le llamo de pronto el pelicano llamándole la atención de ella y haciendo se que se girara para verle.

El animal volador solamente tenía su ala señalándola y una mirada algo asustada, extrañando a la hembra que tenia delante.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le consulto en un tono serio a ese asustado espía de la cicatriz.

_ En tu espalda_ le contesto sin apartar su mirada de ella a lo que solamente levanto una ceja extrañada… ella no había visto nada allí.

_ ¿Qué pasa en mi espalda?_ le volvió a decir en un tono preocupado comenzando a sacar un lápiz azul oscuro de esta.

_ Una a-ara… Tienes una araña en la espalda_ le dijo de pronto Ivan mientras se tapaba la cabeza con sus alas a lo que ella solo abrió los ojos asustada y…

Un potente grito resonó por todos los rincones de esa residencia mientras que quien lo había dado, esa imponente espía de la organización capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo se encontraba dando vueltas y saltos completamente aterrorizada.

Ivan en cambio solo pudo mirarla antes de formar una sonrisa en su pico y estallar a carcajada al ver esa curiosa escena que se había formado delante de él.

Firen en cambio se paro en seco al escuchar esto y se giro con cara de estar apunto de matar a alguien para encontrarse con su "inocente" compañero quien se callo de golpe al notar ese brillo asesino en los ojos de la fémina.

El pájaro volador en cambio solo coloco sus alas delante de el en un acto reflejo como si quisiera protegerse de la furia que estaba soltando la hembra espía.

_ Vamos Firen, tranquilo que solo era una inocente broma_ le dijo el asustado pelicano deseando que soltara ese lápiz que había sacado antes de su funda mientras que sus plumas se empapaban de sudor frio_ no lo he podido evitar, ya me conoces.

La pingüina en cambio solamente fijo una ojos azulino en el antes de fundir todavía mas su mirada furiosa.

_ Espero que tu bien que esa broma no se repita_ le gruño en un tono profundo en una clara amenaza sin guardar su arma en la funda a lo que ese pájaro suspiro antes de que ella se girara para comenzar de una vez esa misión_ podemos continuar de una vez.

_ Claro_ le contesto mientras esbozara una sonrisa divertida_ acabemos con esto de que encuentren una araña y esta vez de verdad.

La de ojo oscuro solamente miro de reojo a su joven compañero que solamente puso un gesto aterrorizado.

Era como si ese pájaro volador supiera que se había pasado con esa hembra con las bromas.

_ Vale… me callo.

_ Mas te vale_ le gruño ella simplemente mientras andaba para mirar los rincones el de ático.

_ (O) _

Perry miro ese pasillo largo que se extendía mas allá de sus propios ojos, estaba semioscuro y la poca luz que entraba era gracias a una ventana semi tapiada y que se refregaba en las madera de esas puertas que estaban a cada lado de ese pasillo, 3 en cada lado de ella haciendo que hubiera 6, antes de mirar a ese pingüino de plumas revoloteadas que iba con el y que estaba mirando todo con una mirada de diversión.

_ Creo que deberíamos volver para recoger unas linternas_ comento el agente a lo que ese pájaro solamente negó con su cabeza mientras que su rostro parecía divertido.

El de ojos cafés solamente miro a ese pingüino que lo acompañaba preguntarte que lo necesitaban de verdad pero cuando lo hizo solo pudo ver como hacia gesto como si estuviera bombeando algo desde su estomago.

Rico en cambio regurgito un pequeño aparato largo de color oscuro para después señalar a ese pasillo oscuro y encenderla iluminando todo a su paso.

_ Tachaaan_ dijo el experto en explosivos a ese mamífero que solamente parpadeo un segundo antes de sonreír.

_ Vaya, vosotros los pingüinos si sabéis como sorprenderme_ le dijo Perry a lo que Rico solamente se sonrojo de vergüenza, antes de mirar a ese pasillo que tenían delante y fruncir el ceño_ pero ahora necesitamos otra y mas porque tendremos que separarnos y mirarlas todas por nuestra parte.

_ No obema.

El de la agencia vio como ese pájaro se disponía a regurgitar como lo había hecho la otra vez y así apareció otro aparato idéntico al que había sacado antes, y se la dio a ese agente.

Perry cuando la encendió dio unos pasos en esos pasillos para colocarse delante de la primera puerta.

_ Yo mirare esta hilera de aquí_ murmuro el aguamarina antes de señalar a la derecha y luego a la fila de puertas que estaban a la izquierda_ Rico tu mira estas de aquí_ lo miro de reojo tras decir esto_ lo has entendido.

Rico en cambio solo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa sin decir ni una palabra más para demostrarle que había entendido perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer.

Perry al ver esto solo comenzó a andar despacio hacia la puerta para colocarse justo delante de una de ellas y coloco su mano en ella antes de empujar para abrirla mientras que un grito resonó por todos lados congelando la sangre de ellos dos.

_ ¿pero que?

-(O) -

Unos ojos de hielo se movieron rápidamente sorprendidos por lo que acaba de oír mientras intentaba descubrir que estaba pasando encima de sus cabezas mientras notaba las aletas de su amado rodeándole a las suyas.

_ ¿Ha sido Firen?_ pregunto Private en un tono muy asustado mientras que el mayor levantaba la cabeza para intentar escuchar alguna cosa mas, pero solo pudo captar el silencio por respuesta.

El cabeza plana esperaba escuchar alguna cosa mas extra del grito, algo que parecieses golpes de algún tipo de lucha que estuviera haciendo la fémina porque por muy arriba que estuviera el ático seguro que escucharían los ataques de ella.

Eso era lo que no le cuadraba al líder… si no había lucha que era lo que le había empujado a que ella gritara… a no ser que…

Una sonrisa apareció por el pico del pingüino a lo que hizo que Private lo mirara preocupado y confundido.

_ ¿Qué pasa Skipper?

_ Nada_ le contesto para tranquilizar a ese joven soldado mientras miraba los ojos azules de el_ no han atacado a Firen.

_ ¿Entonces…?

_ Una araña, Firen se ha encontrado con una araña.

Private parpadeo un momento por esa respuesta de Skipper, mientras que el otro solamente lo miraba divertido.

_ ¿Una araña?_ pregunto inocentemente ya que no sabia nada de la fobia de la pareja del científico.

_ Tu no los sabes pero a las agujas no es solamente quien tiene fobia Firen_ le comenzó a decir Skipper a ese confundido macho_ también tiene fobia a las arañas.

Private parpadeo por lo que su pareja estaba diciendo de la espía mientras que Skipper parecía divertido.

_ ¿Entonces ese grito es porque ha visto una araña?_ pregunto Private inocentemente al líder que solamente levanto sus ojos azul claro hacia el techo.

_ La mas seguro además no se hace ningún ruido de lucha_ le contesto antes de mirarlo de reojo_ deben de estar bien.

_ Eso espero_ susurro Private bajando la mirada preocupado por sus compañeros.

_ No te preocupes amor, estarán bien. Firen es muy fuerte con fobias o sin ellas_ le comento muy seguro de las capacidades de la fémina de ellos antes de fijar su mirada en lo que tenían delante.

Era una sala grande casi sin muebles, solo se podían diferenciar una mesa grande y sencilla y un sofá envuelto en una funda de plástico para que no cogiera polvo mientras que una estantería que debía de estar en la pared estaba en el suelo, y dos puestas que estaban colocados en lados contrarios uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha.

El líder miro a esas dos salidas de mala manera y más porque sabían que por su colocación deberían separarse para poder mirarlos de una manera completa y rápida.

_ ¿Skipper?_ le llamo justamente el joven que hacia que estuviera tan preocupado_ ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Lo que tenemos delante es lo que pasa_ le dijo Skipper mientras seguía observando las puertas_ tenemos que investigar pero…

_ Separarnos Skipper_ le propuso Private al notar la duda del líder que lo miro entre sorprendido y asustado.

_ ¿Pero Private?

_ De pero nada_ le corto de nuevo ese joven a su pareja poniéndose serio_ debemos separarnos para ir mas rápido en la vigilancia.

_ Ya pero… Shaix…

Private solamente se encontró sus ojos al notar la preocupación de su pareja a la que se acerco poniendo sus aletas alrededor de la cintura de el.

Skipper solamente se encontró con la mirada tierna de esos ojos azules que el soldado tenia y que le volvía loco antes de que sentir como una de las aletas del joven abandonaba su cintura y la colocaba en la mejilla del mayor.

_ No quiero perderte_ le murmuro el líder sin abandonar esos ojos que le volvían loco.

_ Lo se amor pero no pasara nada_ le contesto en el mismo tobo que estaba usando ese otro pingüino sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.

Skipper solo levanto su aleta colocarse encima del joven, antes de cerrar sus ojos dejando que solo pudiera notar las finas plumas y suaves que tenia.

_ ¿Confías en mi?_ pregunto el jovencito a su líder y pareja que solo abrió levemente sus ojos.

_ Si Private confió en ti.

_ Entonces déjame hacerlo.

El cabeza plana simplemente lanzo un suspiro ante la peticion.

Sabia que Private era demasiado cabezota como para conseguir quitarle una cosa de la cabeza cuando lo ha decidido así.

El joven solamente froto su pico con el del mayor antes de levantar su mirada azulina clara para mirar a su pareja.

_ Confía en mi_ murmuro suavemente sin apartar la mirada de el.

Private solo oyó un suspiro derrotado por parte de ese pingüino que era su pareja.

_ No puedo negarte nada ¿verdad?_ le dijo Skipper formando una sonrisa en su pico y haciendo reír a su joven pareja.

El seria el líder de un equipo de elite pero el jefe de esta relación siempre seria ese pingüino que tenia entre sus aletas.

_ Lo aremos… iremos por separado_ le dijo al final el de ojos azul hielo antes de mirarlo con ternura_ pero ten cuidado.

_ Siempre tengo cuidado.

El joven solamente sintió toda la preocupación de su novio antes de una mirada algo molesta.

_ No tengo ninguna intención de ponerme en peligro de forma innecesaria_ dijo en un tono tranquilo esperando que se lo creyera.

_ Vale pero aun y así.

_ Si veo que ahí peligro te voy a ir a buscar_ le corto ese joven pájaro con mucha paciencia.

Skipper miro una vez mas a ese soldado antes de mirar a la derecha, en esa puerta que según creía pudiera ser mas corto.

_ Tu ves por allí Private, cuando termines me esperas aquí_ le explico el cabeza plana a su joven pájaro del corazón en un tono muy serio_ lo has entendido.

Private solamente asistió con la cabeza para explicarme que lo habían entendido perfectamente las sencillas órdenes de su capitán.

Se separaron dirigiéndose cada uno a una puerta metiéndose en el interior de un pasillo.

Private encendió la linterna que llevaba con el iluminado por pasillos llenos de muebles viejos medios podridos por el tiempo que nadie había cuidado de ellos, solo las arañas e insectos de distinto tipo que había hecho su hogar en este lugar, haciendo que temblara ligeramente de miedo.

No le gustaba este sitio y mas porque Ivan tenía razón… por fuera parecía una casa de una película de terror por dentro estaba seguro que lo era.

Trajo saliva mientras avanzaba por ese pasillo fantaslogico deseando acabar con esa misión y esperar tranquilamente a Skipper en la habitación central cuando algo llego a sus oídos.

Era un paso, un único paso en ese pasillo desierto justo detrás de su espalda.

Private se giro asustado y deseando que fuera su amado líder pero solo pudo abrir sus ojos sorprendiéndose mientras que su corazón latía rápidamente por el miedo.

Allí delante no estaba Skipper si no una sombra oscura de ojos rojizos fijos en el.

El joven pingüino solamente pudo retroceder asustado ante esa presencia que solamente se movía sin hacer ningún ruido, hasta que de pronto se abalanzo sobre ese pájaro sin que pudiera reaccionar.

-(o) -

Unos aleteos potentes resonaron por la entrada de ese caserón hasta que una figura blanca se posaba justo al lado de un coche oscuro.

Kowalski en cambio se asomo cuando lo había escuchado para mirarlo pero una sonrisa se formo en su pico al reconocerlo.

_ ¡Firen!_ llamo el científico a quien estaba justo encima del pájaro blanco.

Una pequeña ave salto para colocarse delante del pelicano mirando con sus ojos azul oscuro para mirar a quien era su pareja.

_ ¿Cómo ha ido todo ahí arriba?_ le pregunto preocupado el científico a su espía.

_ Bien, sin resto de Naslka o de alguno de sus secuaces_ le respondió suavemente mientras agarraba las aletas al teniente en un gesto de amor antes de mirar a su compañero volador_ aunque...

_ vale, no me mires así, ya te dicho que lo siento_ le dijo Ivan a su compañera enfadada mientras que Kowalski los miro confuso sin enterarse de que podía ir todo esto.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo mas allí arriba?

El teniente vio como a fémina solo frunció el ceño molesta mientras que Ivan se acercaba a ellos.

_ Nada, solo que su tu novia no aguanta una broma inocente_ le contesto el pelicano con una sonrisa sin darle ninguna importancia a la broma a lo que Firen solo abrió sus ojos y encararse con el gran ave.

_ Una broma_ le gruño la pingüina claramente enfadada_ sabes que odio con toda mi alma las arañas.

_ Lo se y ya que he dicho que lo siento pero no he podido evitarlo_ le comento el pelicano a la de ojos azul oscuro que lo miraba de una manera que daba miedo_ por favor no me mires así.

Firen lanzo un gruñido profundo sin apartar la mirada furibunda del pelicano antes de sentir la caricia en su hombro.

Se giro levemente hacia donde era producida para encontrarse con la mirada serena de su pareja.

_ Estoy seguro que Ivan no lo ha hecho pensando que te enfadarías_ le dijo esperando que eso la tranquilizara.

_ Claro Firen, jamás lo aria para que enojaras_ tomo rápidamente el control de la conversación ese pelicano esperando que ella se tranquilara y pensó (no estoy tan loco como para eso)

Firen solamente miro una última vez a Ivan antes de formar una sonrisa.

_ Me voy a creer que no tenias ninguna intención que hacerme enfadar pero… que no se repita_ le dijo simplemente ella a su amigo que solamente suspiro aliviado antes de que ella moviera sus ojos azulinos hacia el coche que los había traído hasta allí_ Ahora solo queda una cosa pendiente.

Ambos machos se miraron ante ellos antes de mirarla a ella, esperando saber a que se estaba refiriendo.

Firen en cambio sabía perfectamente lo que quería asegurarse y más después de lo que había visto cuando se había pinchado la rueda.

_ ¿Firen?_ lo llamo el oji celeste a lo que ella solo comenzó a andar hacia la parte del maletero de ese coche.

No le había contestado, pero solo pudieron observar como ella acariciaba suavemente con una aleta en el capo del vehículo hasta llegar a esa parte plateada que era la cerradura del maletero.

_ ¿Ahí algo peligroso en el maletero?_ pregunto Ivan al darse cuenta el cuidado que había tenido al moverse a lo que ella solamente forma una sonrisa en el pico.

_ No se si es peligroso pero si que en su interior hay algo_ le respondió de una manera suave Firen antes de apretar el botón para abrirlo.

Se oyó un chasquillo indicando que la puerta trasera del vehículo estaba abierta.

Los dos guardaron silencio mientras que Firen levantaba esa parte de atrás del coche antes de que los tres abrieran los ojos sorprendidos de lo que acaba de aparecer.

_ ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Continuara…

Por fin… otro capitulo mas para la que vosotros podéis disfrutarlo.

Estamos llegando a la mitad de este fictio… a la mitad quien me lo diría en un principio y espero que os siga justando todo lo que viene como lo que ha pasado hasta ahora que como ya podéis ver cada vez hay mas cosas interesante.

Tenemos a Private que ha sido atacado por una extraña sombra siniestra mientras que Firen a descubierto alguien en el maletero… ¿Quiénes serán estos nuevos descubrimientos y como afectaran a la historia? Así que si queréis saber la respuesta ya sabéis la respuesta.

Bueno… Antes de irme como es costumbre las contestaciones de las Riewers del capitulo anterior.

PentypusKoop_ si ahora crees que esta de locos no te imaginas como terminara poniéndose en los próximos capítulos porque prepárate porque viene mucha pero mucha acción.

Kun-Kun_ un poquillo amigo pero me alegro que te haigas pasado.

Skipper va a tener trabajo protegiendo a Private pero ahora Private a si sido atacado... ¿Estara bien? ¿Habla sido cosa de Shaix o de otro enemigo por parte de Naslka? Muchas dudas sobre esa sombra.

Lo de Rico es simple, lo saque de un episodio de Pom, el de la mano derecha (Creo que se llama así) cuando están todos diciendo que puede ser lo que vaya en la caja (un mamífero que termina siendo un lémur) cuando Rico muy emocionado dice que es un ornitorrinco por lo que deduje que al pingüino de plumas revoloteadas le gustan mucho los monotremas como Perry.

Bueno tras esto espero que sigas viendo esta historia y que me pongáis muchas Riewers… os estaré esperando.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Skipper abrió la puerta de donde había ido su joven pareja de una patada mientras que el corazón le latía con fuerza de puro miedo por lo que había llegado a sus oídos no hace mas de unos segundos.

Había escuchado un grito de miedo y justo después había salido corriendo de la habitación donde se estaba asegurando que estaba correcto para ir hacia donde debía de estar ese pingüino de ojos azules, tenia que asegurarse que estaba bien mientras que en su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad por su incipiente paranoia.

Private podía haber gritado por cualquier cosa desde una cucaracha, como encontrarse uno de esos supuestos fantasmas que había dicho Ivan antes de entrar, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera ser…

(Deja de pensar esas cosas) se gruño el líder riñéndose por lo que acaba de pasar por su mente mientras que llegaba a ese pasillo que había visto meterse el pingüino antes de separarse.

Se adrento con cuartera por lo que pudiera encontrarse allí dentro, iluminado por su linterna y solo para ver como lo que tenia allí delante era un pasillo largo solo adornados por unos pocos muebles llenos de polvo y recubiertos por las telarañas, pero sin un rastro de su pingüino.

_ ¡PRIVATE! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? CONTESTA_ grito en ese pasillo esperando oír la suave voz de su soldado y amanate pero solo recibió como respuesta el silencio.

Los ojos azul hielo del pájaro solamente se entrecerraron, esperando que solamente fuera que estuviera muy lejos o concentrado para que no fuera capaz de escucharle, antes de continuar avanzando despacio por ese pasillo que claramente parecía un decorado de una película de terror, cuando algo metálico golpeo en su pata.

Bajo su mirada extrañado esperando encontrarse con un trozo de esos viejos muebles que se hubieran roto por el tiempo pero lo que vio hizo que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espada.

Se agacho temeroso para recoger ese misterioso objeto del suelo mientras que esa preocupación por Private iba aumentada con cada latido y más cuando sus ojos pudieron posarse mejor en ese objeto oscuro.

Era una linterna pequeña de plástico con una tira de hierro que el mismo le había dado a Private.

_ No… no puede ser_ gimió Skipper angustiado sin querer apartar su mirada de aquel objeto negruzco_ Private

-(O) -

Los chicos miraron ese maletero abierto por la espía completamente sorprendido mientras que el interior se encontraban a un lémur grisáceo de cola anillada que solamente los saludaba sin ninguna preocupación (algo muy normal en el) mientras que a su lado se encontraba una nutria marrón oscuro menos el pecho que era de color blanco que también se encontraba sonriendo pero de una forma mas tímida.

_ Hola, no esperaba encontraros por aquí_ les dijo la hembra mamífera de una forma que parecía que realmente fuera algo completamente casual que se encontraran en el coche pero Firen solamente entrecerró sus ojos y mostro una sonrisa confiada.

Kowalski e Ivan solamente parpadearon unos segundos intentando imaginarse como llegaron a meterse en el maletero.

_ No vengas con esas Marlene y mas cuando ya sabias que estábamos aquí_ le digo en un tono muy serio antes de dar un paso hacia allí_ así que la pregunta mejor seria… ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? Y no me digáis que ha sido un accidente porque se perfectamente que no lo es_ dijo esto al ver que ambos iban a abrir las bocas dispuestos a decir eso mismo.

Esta vez fue el turno de esos dos mamíferos en mirar a la espía con confusión.

_ un momento sabes lo del_ dijo de pronto Julien a lo que ella solo se comenzó a reír.

_ Creo que se te olvida que soy espía_ le contesto con calma mientras fijaba sus ojos oscuros ese el_ se que esos pinchos que reventaron esa rueda son vuestros_ justo después entrecerró sus ojos dándole un aspecto aun mas serio_ así bien contestad… ¿Qué hacéis realmente aquí?

_ Ayudar que si no_ le respondió la nutria a esa otra hembra que solamente levanto una ceja_ no podíamos dejar que os metáis en una misión de esta índole sin ayuda.

_ Pues ahora gracias a vosotros esta misión se ha vuelto mas peligrosa de que lo era antes_ dijo una voz de pronto en un tono tan serio como el que había usado Firen antes.

Se giraron para observar como a Perry, Rico y los dos humanos que salían de esas cosas con un paso firme llamado por la conversación.

_ Debéis saber que esto no es un juego y muchísimas vidas inocentes dependen del éxito de esta misión_ les explico el monotrema de una manera muy seria para que pudieran entender la gravedad de la situación.

_ Pero eso da igual ahora Perry, estamos demasiado lejos para que ellos regresen… incluso para mi que me tomaría 2 días en ir y volver_ le comento el pelicano poniéndose una ala en su pecho recordándole este factor con importancia.

El agente de la Owca solamente pudo suspirar por como estaba sucediendo todo y mas porque esos dos civiles llegarían a convertirse en una molestia mas que en una ayuda.

El pelirrojo en cambio solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa como si hubiera tenido alguna idea brillante.

_ Podrían quedarse en la casa con mi tio en cuanto llegamos y durante la misión_ le propuso el agente humano tranquilamente_ además como tenemos que ir igualmente para recoger a los demás y explicarles lo que estaba pasando en realidad… además Doof esta acostumbrado a estar rodeado de animales.

Los que provenían de New York solamente miraron a Phineas sorprendido por ese comentario.

_ ¿Tu tio es veterinario?_ pregunto Kowalski que había llegado a la solución mas lógica por ese comentario haciendo que ambos humanos comenzaran a reírse.

_ No, mi tio en realidad es nuestro enemigo.

_ ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

El grito de esos animales del zoológico resonó por todos los lados de ese caserón mientras que los de la Owca solo podían reírse por esa reacción (y si contamos a Ferb también).

_ Pero- pero- pero… ¿Tu tio es malvado?_ esa pregunta del celeste lo único que consiguió era que esas risas se convirtieran el risotadas que se podían oír por todos lados.

Estaba claro que esos pájaros (y los tres mamíferos) no sabían nada de Doofenshmirtz como para asegurar que era completamente un malvado.

_ ¿Dónde esta la gracia?_ pregunto Firen al trió de la agencia que pararon de reírse.

_ En nada pero solo que digamos que Doofy no es un "malvado" lo que se dice malvado_ le comento Perry recuperándose del ataque anterior de risa_ además mismo están usando su casa como base improvisada.

_ ¿La casa de un malvado?_ pregunto la pobre Lily que no enterara bien de todo.

_ Si, aunque como ha dicho Perry, mi tio es malvado de boquilla_ dijo Phineas con una sonrisa_ en realidad solo es un trozo de pan con muchos traumas.

_ En fin… que sea como sea no tenemos otra opción que ir_ dice Firen de pronto de una mirada seria clavada en los de Danville_ solo espero que sea de fiar.

_ lo es por eso no te preocupes_ le contesto Perry para que se tranquilizara mientras que esta se dirigía al coche para comenzar a desbancar las cosas que podían necesitar para pasar la noche y donde aun estaban esos dos polizones.

Quisiera o no, parecían haber venido de buena intención.

_ Os quedareis con nosotros pero haréis todo lo que os digamos_ les dijo la hembra muy seria a esa pareja de mamíferos.

_ A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer_ le contesto ese lémur un porte muy digno_ yo soy el rey.

_ Pues si haces lo que tu quieres serás un rey sin cabeza_ le dijo mirándole de reojo la espía a lo que el lémur solamente lo miraba sin decir ninguna palabra_ y yo creo que no quieres que pase eso.

Julien trajo saliva ante esas palabras y ese tono más que amenazante que estaba usando esa fémina emplumada.

La ojo azul marino solamente volvió a abrir su pico de nuevo dispuesta a preguntarles que si lo harán (cosa que ya lógicamente iban a hacer) cuando unos pasos rápidos llegaron a sus oídos llamándoles la atención.

Se voltearon para ver como de la casa salía un pingüino asustado.

_ Skipper_ le llamo Kowalski al reconocerlo como su líder mientras que este se paraba delante de ellos jadeando por esa carrera.

Ninguno le extraño ver a ese pingüino corriendo pero todos se movieron esperando ver al segundo pingüino mas joven salir por esa puerta para decirle a su líder que no fuera tan deprisa pero de allí no salía nadie.

_ ¿Dónde esta Private, Skipper?_ pregunto el hombre de opciones a lo que su jefe solamente levando esos orbes azul hielo.

_ Eso… eso mismo quería preguntarles a vosotros…_ le contesto entre jaleos ese pingüino sin prestar atención a los polizones que lo estaban mirando atentamente, no todos los días se podía ver a un pingüino cabeza plana mas asustado que paranoico_ ¿Habéis visto a Private?

Todos negaron con la cabeza haciendo que el desasosiego que el mayor sentía aumentara… no sabia lo que podía haber pasado pero se podía imaginárselo aunque esperaba que no fuera.

-(O) -

Unos ojos azul claro comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente para encontrarse que no se encontraba en el último lugar que recordaba, en ese pasillo de la casa donde habían llegado si no en una especie de almacén completamente vacio, como si nadie lo utilizara, con la persiana bajada y solamente iluminada por una solitaria bombilla que colgaba en el techo.

(¿Dónde estoy?) Pensó el pequeño pingüino aturdido intentando descubrir que había pasado después de que se hubiera desmayado cuando esa figura se había abalanzado contra el.

Intento moverse pero no lo consiguió haciendo que bajara la mirada y encontrándose con algo que lo asusto aun mas… esa figura lo había atado contra uno de los pilares.

_ Veo que por fin te has despertado Private_ dijo una voz de pronto llamándole la atención y mas porque le resulta terriblemente conocida.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un pájaro blanco y negro como el pero con un ancho con unas bandas rojizas pintadas rodeándolo.

_ ¿Hans?_ pregunto Private asegurándose aunque sabia perfectamente que ese era el mismo flarecillo Danés culpable de que su Skipper no pudiera poner un pie en Dinamarca.

Esa ave solamente sonrió al ver la confusión del no volador que seguía mirándolo fijamente.

_ Hans… Debes de ayudarme a salir de aquí_ le dijo rápidamente sin preocuparse de que si fuera amigo o enemigo a lo que Hans solo cerro los ojos, haciendo que la prisa aumentara mas en el cautivo_ No te quedes ahí y desátame.

El Danés no se movió siendo consiente de lo que estaba pasando allí, también sabia que ese joven solo había tenido la mala fortuna de meterse en el medio de la obsesión del pingüino sin alma.

_ Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo_ comenzó a decirle el del pico pintado a ese rehén que solamente podía mirarlo sorprendido y mas porque aunque sabia que Skipper y el fueran enemigos, no entendía el porque que quiera ayudarle_ yo lo aria, no tengo nada contra ti pero "el" esta apunto de llegar.

Private parpadeo de nuevo más confundido que antes porque había notado el miedo de la otra ave cuando había dicho esa ultima parte.

_ ¿Quién es el?_ le pregunto intrigado por como había dicho el volador cuando oyeron como se abría la puerta con un ruido estrete.

El oji-azul levanto su mirada hacia esa plancha de metal que hacia de puerta (mientras que Hans se ponía cada vez mas tenso) para encontrarse con dos figuras que aparecían de ella… una la reconoció enseguida como ese tejón sangriento que se había encontrado en la sala de reptiles mientras que el que estaba a su lado era un pingüino de la misma altura que Skipper y con ojos frio que le resultaron terriblemente conocidos.

Eran rojos, profundos y sedientos de sangre… los mismos ojos que había visto en ese pasillo… en esa sombra que le había atacado.

Continuara…

Por fin el capitulo T_T, por fin he llegado a poderlo acabar… y espero que el resultado haiga sido de vuestro agrado si no dejarme una Riewers para decírmelo… os gusta o no…

¿Qué pasara con Private? ¿Y con la misión para detener a Naslka? Eso lo iremos viendo poco a poco…

Bueno antes de irme… las Riewers

PentypusKoop_ Me alegro que te haiga gustado el capitulo XD y espero que también te guste este nwn.

Ivan es un bromista como el solo… y como digo "no se pudo contener" XD suerte que Firen no se enfado mucho con el… o eso o porque necesitaba que la bajara XD

Iv_ Soy un medio de transporte

Fir_ Sip ¬¬

Private es quien tiene los pantalones en la relación XD

Kun-Kun_ yo estoy acostumbrada a llamarlo Private, es como llega aquí e Ivan… creo que le importa muy poquito si están en una misión o no… el siempre a la suya

Fir_ algún día perderá la cabeza

Además imagínate tu estar con una persona que odia a las arañas en un sitio con telarañas y cajas vacías… es el escenario perfecto para una broma XD

Acertastes… Eran Marlene y Julien pero que pasara ahora que están allí

Leyva1130_ a quien sera? XD

Mucho me temo que es Shaix T_T pobre Private lo que le espera.

Esto es todo así que hasta la próxima y no dejéis de dejadme vuestras Riewers.


End file.
